The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season II: Final Mix
by S Danyal Allen
Summary: One year after their first journey a new evil has formed a following called the Cult of Chernabog who intend on merging the two worlds to spread fear and sorrow throughout both worlds. It is up to Natius and his team to resolve this event by going back and forward between the real world and the Disney world. Rated T for language, thematic elements, peril and fantasy violence.
1. Episode XXIII (23): A New Malevolence

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 23: Doubting Hearts and a New Malevolence

 **June 3, 1963 9:00 pm Netherworld Prison**

Netherworld Prison or Hell was a place for souls who committed atrocities such as murder, rape, child abuse and treason. The prison was run by a tall man with long black hair that extended to his elbows and crimson red eyes. He was garbed in a black leather coat with armor and black pants as well as combat boots his name was Lucifer Morning-Star, warden of the Netherworld Prison and he was looking around the prison to make sure the convicts got their just rewards for their actions in life.

He stumbled across one couple consisting of a man and woman who killed a child in the 1920s were being boiled in a river of lava by a centaur and the man screamed, "That little brat belongs here!"

Lucifer snarled, "Well from what I heard you two made her life a living hell! Every one of us around here and up above knows that you two have crossed the line by torturing her to the point she died of blood poisoning is even more pathetic! Its people like you that piss me off to the core!"

He barked at the centaur, "Lower them deeper!"

He walked away ignoring the yells of pain as they being lowered deeper into the lava. He was walking up to the Limbo circle and he saw a muscular old man with graying hair as well as graying hair on his face garbed in a black cloak, and storm cloud grey eyes. He was strong for a man of his age and his name was Timaeus Dawnrider.

Lucifer stated, "Inmate 46802, your parole has begun. This badge of shame will show your actions until you learn your lesson."

The prisoner said, "Sir, I know what I did was wrong and I wish that Zeus would forgive me for this."

Lucifer said, "You have to earn forgiveness and what you did back there was one of the most despicable things that a knight would ever pull. What kind of-"

Lucifer heard an alarm blaring.

Lucifer cried, "What's going on?!"

A man with black hair and black eyes, he looked as pale as a ghost garbed in a black cloak with white angelic wings who had the name Azrael on the left side of his chest carrying a scythe, "Master Morning-Star there's been a break out on level 9 in cell 26!"

Lucifer looked in shock as no one has ever broke out of the prison and lived to tell the tale, Lucifer turned to a jackal headed man in Egyptian clothing.

He said, "Anubis, deal with this poor excuse of a knight. I have to check the lower levels."

He went down to the lowest level of the prison where traitors are imprisoned in freezing conditions, he saw cell 26 and found a man in clothing suited for a pharaoh was lying either unconscious or dead.

Lucifer stood and thought and he said, "Osiris, are you feeling all right?"

The man got up and said, "I'm fine, but prisoner 20743 has escaped."

Lucifer cursed under his breath and he said aloud, "I have to visit someone from above."

He turned to a man with glowing red eyes, garbed in Greek armor and his face was covered in a helmet and he said, "Hades take over my position while I'm gone."

He went over to an elevator and pushed a button with gates covered in clouds.

In the Heavens, the Gods sensed a disturbance in the balance of the world order and came together to discuss the issue. At that moment, Lucifer finally came to the top only to stand before a brown haired man with blue eyes garbed in angelic armor. His name was Michael and he was not willing to be welcoming towards Lucifer.

Michael saw Lucifer and with the tip of his spear and the blade of his sword at the man's throat.

Michael asked, "What are you here for? You're not welcome traitor."

"Listen," said Lucifer, "I need to speak with Jehovah, we have a serious problem."

Michael not buying this snarled, "You are not fooling anyone; now leave before I place this spear in your throat."

A white haired bearded man with sea-blue eyes garbed in a beige robe said, "Michael let him see Me."

Michael said, "But he is a traitor."

Jehovah said, "Michael, enough in spite of this he's family."

Michael reluctantly allowed Lucifer in, but escorted the fallen angel to the throne of Jehovah. Jehovah said, "Hello Lucifer, what are you doing here?"

Lucifer said, "There has been a break out in the ninth level; cell 26, convict 20743 has wounded one of my workers Osiris and has escaped."

"And you want us to hunt him down?" asked Michael

Lucifer answered, "The felon is a she, and her name is Morana Lilith. She is wanted in connection of a woman who betrayed her kingdom in an ancient civilization by murdering her father and starting a war that neither side won nor lost this incident also caused a civilization to sink. She is also very dangerous and how she got here, she drowned when the city sank."

Michael said, "We may have different goals, but I can help with apprehending her. I am after all the patron saint of law enforcement."

He turned to his wings and he said, "But I might want to consider using a human disguise."

Jehovah took out a bottle of mist.

Michael asked Him, "Question, how long will this stuff last?"

Jehovah answered, "This mist will last for decades, but take the bottle and apply it during nights."

Lucifer said, "Before we start tracking down this figure I need you guys to know that I just released a prisoner from the Limbo circle in upper level in the prison on parole three hours ago, so he could help with the apprehension."

"Who is it?" asked Michael

Lucifer answered, "He is inmate # 46802."

 **50 years later June 3, 2013 4:55 am, North Atlantic Ocean**

An intercom said as a submarine was heading down to a cavern, "Dr. Marshall, are you sure you want to go through with this, over?"

Dr. Marshall responded, "Yes, I've dedicated ten years of my life searching for this, over."

Dr. Marshall was a forty-nine year old man with black hair, dark blue eyes, garbed in a black turtleneck dark blue pants and a black duster got out of the sub and he took out a lantern and he saw inscriptions of an ancient language and he saw a carving of a sword in a stone he took pictures of what he saw and he went up to surface to report his findings.

 **June 3, 2013 9:55 am, Los Angeles, California**

Bianca, Mahad, Zander, and Danyal were waiting for Natius to arrive Danyal was reading a newspaper that reads "Renowned historian of ancient cultures, Caius Uther Marshall might have discovered a lost civilization that was said to have sunk in a cataclysmic event that is known as Atlantis. No further declarations have been made by Dr. Marshall at the time."

Danyal looked over and saw Natius Quinton heading over to the museum.

Danyal said, "Hey guys our fiery friend is heading over to the museum."

Natius walked to where the museum was and he saw the firebird spirit next to him as he asked, "What is wrong Natius?"

Natius replied, "I feel a connection to a recent finding that Mr. Marshall discovered." He was about to enter the museum and he saw his friends.

Danyal said, "We've been waiting for you, Quinton so you better give us a good reason for ditching us."

Natius answered "I didn't want to endanger your asses, but did you hear the news of a new discovery?"

"Yes," answered Danyal, "now let's find out what the new discovery is all about."

"Did someone say discovery?" asked a little girl

It was Mana she was wearing green shorts that went past her knees, a green shirt with black on the sleeves and brown shoes.

 **June 3, 2013 10:00 a.m. Cave of Lost Souls**

In a dark cavern, a woman hooded and cloaked in black and she said raising her left hand, "Sacred spirits of the shadows, I Morana Lilith call upon thee, unlock thy wrath upon the humans that once feared thee and unleash thy rage upon the mortal world."

"What is thy wish?" asked a voice that was booming through the cavern and the woman responded,

"My wish is that the gate between the worlds to open once more so thou shall bring an era of despair on the lands."

 **June 3, 2013 10:10 am**

Natius was looking for the curator, but he saw a 13-year-old boy with messy brown hair, blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt, a navy blue open jacket, dark blue cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes talking to an older man it was Anakin Strife, and accompanying the boy was another boy who was of twelve years old with golden brown hair that went down to his jaw and it stuck out in several places, he had eyes that were amber as if they were the eyes of a wolf wearing a red buttoned shirt that had sleeves folded to where his elbows ended, green pants that ended to his ankles that were covered in white folded socks and brown boot like shoes, it was Toboé Talbot, the last figure was a girl of nine with golden blonde hair, blue eyes garbed in a green dress, it was Vandela.

Natius said, "Anakin! Vandela, Toboé!"

Mana cried, "Bowen!"

Anakin looked at his friend and retorted, "Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my dad."

Mr. Marshall said as he shook his hand with Natius, "Dr. Caius Marshall, my son Arthur has been talking about you guys, and I want to thank you for returning him home, on to the point, I took some pictures in an underwater cavern that might persuade the museum to fund my research expedition that I have been trying to get funding for ten years. Be very careful with that camera."

He passed the camera to Natius.

Natius said, "This is amazing, Dr. Marshall."

Mahad asked, "Your name is Arthur?"

"Yes," answered Anakin. "My real name is Artorius Bowen Marshall. My older stepbrother gave me the name of the king who pulled the sword from the stone, just before he died."

Caius cried, "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?"

"They just rejected my proposal again!" retorted Mr. Marshall

"You have got to be bloody kidding me." Said Anakin annoyed

Caius reprimanded "Young man you do not use that kind of language here."

The men Anakin's father was talking about were making insults behind their backs. One of them, an Englishman commented, "I swear those Marshalls get crazier all the time."

His colleague agreed and joked, "If I hear any more of Atlantis or a sword in a stone again, I'll step in front of a car."

Anakin saw them as they were laughing and exclaimed, "Hey, wait! We have new evidence!"

Dr. Marshall cried, "Stop, look at this and let me explain-."

"The Los Angeles museum funds scientific expeditions based only on facts, not legends or folklore." said the man.

Danyal said, "Give the guy a chance, we have a camera that can help prove something."

Caius snapped, "She's right, I have been trying to get this funding for ten years and if you refuse my proposal one more time I will-"

The man taunted, "You'll what? Throw your career out the window, just like your deranged wife. You have a lot of potential in you, and think of your son, he'll probably meet the same fate as your older son. Incarcerated: a junkie and eventually institutionalized to a mental asylum. Don't throw it all away chasing fairy tales."

Caius begged, "We can prove the existence of Atlantis."

Toboé barked outraged, "Hey, what gives you the right to talk down on my neighbor like that asshole?!"

The man looked at the young werewolf, "Young Talbot, I suggest that you take manners classes."

The man said to Caius in a callous tone, "You want to go on an expedition? Take a trolley to a beach and jump in maybe the cold water will clear your heads!" and he drove off.

Mahad extended his middle fingers to the driving man and said, "Go ahead and run like the little piggy that you are! You'll miss out on potentials Anakin has mother-!"

Danyal asked, "Mahad, have you been watching South Park?"

Mahad answered, "No."

Just when the man was about to make a turn he saw a group of dog-like creatures that were dressed in human clothes as they robbed a bank. Natius looked around as Disney characters were walking around and people were starting to panic and he said, "What is causing all this?"

Mahad muttered, "Stars and stones!"

He said aloud, "The gate's opened again."

Natius started to see weather changing from a clear sunny sky to a hard raining sky.

Anakin cried, "Come on, my dad and I have a hotel reserved not far from here."

 **June 3, 2013 6:00 pm Motel 6 # 12**

Anakin cried, "Spud, here boy."

Caius tried to turn on the light, but it did not turn on and they saw an old man with graying hair, storm cloud grey eyes who was garbed in a black cloak who said, "Artorius Bowen Marshall, Caius Uther Marshall."

Anakin asked, "Who are you?"

The old man responded, "Where are my manners? My name is Alameida Sarandon. I come on behalf of my employer."

"Who's your employer?" asked Natius.

The man answered, "Merlin Marshall."

Anakin cried, "My grandfather?"

Mahad asked, "What's with these names?"

Anakin stated, "Let me tell you the names in the Marshall family are of Welsh origin or Arthurian legends."

Our heroes were taken to a mansion that had Marshall on a plaque.

 **June 3, 2013 8:00 pm inside the Marshall Manor**

Alameida said, "Come on step lively, Mr. Marshall does not like to be kept waiting."

As our heroes proceeded downstairs Alameida said, "You kids will address him as Mr. Marshall or sir unless you are related, you will stand unless asked to be seated. Also keep your sentences short and to the point understand? Relax he doesn't bite often."

Anakin went ahead and saw a portrait of a woman in her mid-forties with dark brown hair like Anakin, green eyes wearing a long white dress and Anakin muttered, "Mum."

Toboé saw the picture and he said, "Your mother is beautiful, but where is she?"

Anakin said with despair, "She's in heaven or transformed into the force. She served in the Nellis Air force base and met my father who at the time was serving the Royal Air Force both have served their time from 1982 to 1991 when my brother Morgan was born."

Toboé said, "My mother is an ambassador working at a base in Cardiff and my dad served in the Royal Navy."

"She was also the sharpest daughter in-law I ever had." Said an elderly voice.

The voice was from a man with graying hair and mustache and dark brown eyes. He was garbed in a white tuxedo with a red bow tie; he was carrying a cane that had a dragon on the head.

He turned to the boy and said, "Merlin Marshall, pleasure to meet you Anakin, or should I say Arthur and friends."

"Grandpa!" Anakin exclaimed cheerfully

Mr. Marshall said, "I thought that you'd die after what happened last year."

Anakin retorted, "It takes a lot more than that to kill me. Why'd you brought us here?"

The man said, "Look on the table."

Anakin walked up to the table and saw a circular package and he said, "It's from my mother."

"She brought that package to me in 2004, and she said that if anything happened to her, she told me to give to you when you were ready."

Anakin opened the package to find an orb that was blue as water itself with a feminine hand holding up a sword.

Anakin said, "Oh my God. It does exist! The Sphere of the Lady of the Lake."

Toboé asked, "What is that?"

Anakin cried, "Be careful this sphere is the key to find not only the lost continent of Atlantis, but also the Sword of Atlantis."

Vandela tried to grab it out of Anakin's hand, but the orb went flying in the fish tank. The orb sank and it started to glow a mystical blue and it took the form of a woman with black hair blue eyes dressed in white.

She said, "I am Lydia, the lady of the lake and I will guide you to the Sword of Atlantis."

She extended her right hand and a holographic projectile of the Marshall Manor and it zoomed to the nearby marine base building.

She said, "Take the submarine in Kings Bay on the morning hour of 8'o clock on June 7, 2013 and I will tell you more once you enter the submarine."

The hologram disappeared.

Danyal said, "I'll get the sphere."

She grabbed a net that was taller than her and scooped the orb out of the tank's water and she said, "Here is the orb back Anakin."

Toboé asked, "Where are we going to get funding?"

Caius said, "Dad, it has been mine and my wife's dream to find the lost continent, if it takes a rowboat to find Atlantis, I will do so."

Mr. Marshall said, "Forget the rowboat my son, we're travelling in style."

Wax models of a huge submarine with sub pods were presented in front of the group Mr. Marshall continued, "Your wife has made a bet with me that if she found the orb, I would finance the expedition. Not only that but I would also have to say she was right in front of you. Now I know she is gone, but I have this to say she was like Artie here."

He sighed and said standing by a roaring fire, "Arthur, your mother was a bright woman and she would be proud to know that her son is fulfilling her dream after your stepbrother Bowen died. She wanted to find Atlantis to prove her oldest that he was right about the sword."

Caius said looked in shock and he said, "This is real."

Toboé said, "But sir, we have to make arrangements, what about our parents and siblings?"

Mr. Marshall said, "Young Talbot it has been taken care of the clothes and equipment have been packed, the books are in storage."

Mahad asked, "What about our pets?"

Danyal answered, "I say they should be babysat by our loved ones. They'd end up dragging the journey. Unless they're certified like service dogs or something."

Bianca asked, "What about engineers and geologists?"

Mr. Marshall turned to the rest and he said, "I've called your parents and I told them that you guys are going on a field trip."

"We've got the best of the best," Mr. Marshall said, showing photographs of his crew. "This is the same crew that brought back the Sphere the Lady of the Lake."

"From where?" Mana asked.

"Ireland," Mr. Marshall answered.

Caius smiled, "I knew it."

Zander asked, "What? I thought it was Iceland."

Mr. Marshall answered, "Young lad, the Iceland expedition happened in the 1900s and American forces tried an expedition for Atlantis in 1914 and it was a failure."

Caius said, "My friend's grandfather was the one who led the expedition in Iceland and in 2003 that friend led an expedition in Ireland."

"All we need are nerds of the Arthurian legends and an ancient underwater city."

Anakin smiled and said, "We won't fail. Right guys?"

Our heroes nodded and Bianca said, "This is going to be great."

 **June 4, 2013, Motel 6 #12 4:00 am**

Caius was going back to bed when he saw Anakin either semiconscious or wide awake writing something on a piece of paper and it was markings that were of a dead language.

Caius said, "Arthur, are you ok buddy?"

Anakin stared at his father with blue eyes that looked as if they were possessed by a hypnotic force and said in a voice that sounded as if he was possessed by an unknown entity, "The gates between this world and the Disney world opened. The merging is nigh, and we must prevent two worlds from ruin."

Anakin closed his eyes and collapsed off the chair unconscious.

Concerned for his son, Caius checked Anakin's pulse. He was relieved to feel that it was stable and carried the unresponsive boy to bed. Afterwards, he took the paper and laminated it so he would keep it as a hint to unlock his son's troublesome behavior before finally going back to bed. He began looking at a framed photograph of him and his wife Constantina on their honeymoon in Greece.

 **June 4, 2013 Cavern of Lost Souls 5:00 am**

Morana was facing a man who was dressed in a black cloak and she asked, "So you want to join my cult?"

The man responded, "Yes Lady Morana I want to have a chance to kill the man who took the woman I loved away from me."

He extended his left hand and took out a knife and cried as he slashed his hand, "I shall die in Chernabog's name."

Morana took out a shard and said, "Take this shard into your hand. If you grasp it you will be bestowed a new power. If however you do not, your life will end where you stand."

The shard started to glow and started to form a powerful blast in an attempt to keep the man away. The man reached for it and he grabbed it.

Morana smiled impressed and she said, "Welcome to the Cult of Chernabog."

The man thought to himself, " _I will have my vengeance against you old friend for taking the woman who would have been my wife."_

 **Author's Notes:** Who is the man that made a pact to Morana's cult? What will our heroes discover on their new journey? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	2. Episode XXIV (24): A New Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 24: A New Journey Begins

 **June 4, 2013 8:00 am, Los Angeles Airport**

Anakin was at his father's side and our heroes were ready for a new journey. Vandela who was wearing a light green dress came running with a woman and she saw Anakin and his father and she said, "Am I late?"

Anakin replied, "No Vandie, you just arrived on time, though unfortunately we will have to head to an Eastern state, which is Atlanta, Georgia. How'd you get here?"

Vandela explained "My mother drove me, but she told me that I have to stay with adult supervision."

Zander said, "I have an uncle who lives in Atlanta so I can call him to pick us up."

Danyal was garbed in a dark purple t-shirt with grey pants she said in a voice with both excitement and nervousness, "I haven't been to an airport since 2010."

Mahad was wearing a Yu-Gi-Oh t-shirt, dark jeans and with him was his little sister Mana who was wearing a t shirt with the Dark Magician Girl on the front and dark blue shorts that went past her knees.

"Remember, we have to head for the Naval Submarine Base Kings Bay." Said a man and it was Alameida Sarandon who was dressed in a black cloak and he was unhooded for security reasons.

He was holding a leash with a Siberian Husky that had white and black fur, wearing a vest that had the words service dog upon it, he was accompanied by a little girl of eleven years with dark brown hair in two braids, dark green eyes, garbed in a Greek dress and on her feet were sandals that were hard soled.

Toboé was dressed in a shirt that had a wolf paw print, blue jeans, the necklace Anakin bought last year and his boots.

Alameida said, "I would like you to meet my daughter Calliope. She had to come with me so she could see Atlantis. The dog on the leash is Ajax and he is my service dog."

Danyal looked into a map and she said, "This will take us about one day so I hope you guys are not afraid of flying."

A voice over an intercom shouted, "Southwest Airlines flight to Atlanta Georgia is now boarding."

Caius said, "Time to go folks."

 **June 4, 2013 9:00 pm, on the plane**

Anakin was listening to with one earbud in his ear and the other next to his father _Mary, Mary (Stigmatic Mix) by Chumbawamba_ as the lyrics blared, " _ **It's raining stones! It's raining bile! From the luxury of your denial!**_ "

Caius unplugged the earbuds which silenced the music and he asked, "What did I tell you about listening to that kind of music?"

Anakin said as he was handing the disc he was listening to, 'Oh come on dad, I thought you liked this song."

"True," replied Caius, "but you're too young for this kind of music, besides Vandela is listening to the song A Whole New World in Swedish."

Anakin explored in his CD case to find a more appropriate song and he stumbled to a cd and it had a note that said, "I made this CD so you'll always hear my song even when I am transformed into the force."

He put it into his CD player and he started to remember the song she used to him when he was younger.

(Flashback)

5-year-old Anakin was nearly asleep as he heard his mother sing, "Gysgu nawr fy Arthur melys, yn tueddu i eich gweddill o diwrnod hir, gadewch Lydia yn mynd â chi at ei Deyrnas hynafol (Sleep now my sweet Arthur, tend to your rest from a long day, let Lydia take you to her kingdom of Avalon)."

(End of flashback)

Anakin was asleep with one earbud in his ears.

Danyal started to remember the vision that our heroes saw.

Danyal stated, "It has been a year since we saw the vision in my book. What caused this vision?"

Natius said, "If we find the fabled city, we might find the answers to everything right?"

Danyal responded, "I have a feeling that this journey is going to be more difficult than the previous one."

Bianca asked, "What if the lost city is a fake?"

Danyal explained, "If Atlantis is a fake, we wouldn't have any connections to what is going on. From what I heard Dr. Marshall told me Anakin was acting in an odd manner and he told the man about a merging of sorts going on before the kid blacked out."

Bianca said, "What merging is he talking about? Is he talking about the characters from Disney emerging in the real world?"

Natius replied, "Anything is possible, we need to get some sleep because it is going to be a long day tomorrow."

 **June 5, 2013 Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International Airport, Georgia 8:00 am**

Uncle Emmet was a man with black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a grey flannel shirt, jeans and white sneakers.

He looked at the heroes and he said, "You might want to get a taxi."

Danyal asked, "Are you sure about this Mr. Clemens? I heard a story about a man who was kidnapped by a taxi driver and he was murdered. Though I can't remember."

Bianca said, "Lighten up, one of us can dial 9-1-1."

 **June 5, 2013** **Naval Base Kings Bay, Georgia 12:45 pm**

Danyal saw the boat and she started to remember her time in Florida when she got on a boat when she was younger.

She looked around and she said, "This reminds of a time when I was younger and it is hard to believe that they still do submarine missions."

Natius asked, "Where's the sub at?"

Zander looked around and he saw a man in his early thirties with spectacles, light brown hair, brown eyes, garbed in an olive green duster, a beige shirt, green pants and boots.

He said standing at the railing, and he asked, "Why is it always carrots? I didn't even eat carrots."

Danyal asked, "Excuse me, do you need a glass of water?"

The man said, "No thank you, ma'am."

He looked at the girl and he said, "My name is Milo James Thatch, I came to search for Atlantis to find a power source. I've heard it's more powerful than the a/c electricity."

Danyal said, "Looks to me we are on the same boat sir. My group and I are looking for a sword in that location"

A voice from an intercom said, "Attention, all hands to the launch bay."

Danyal looked around and noticed Anakin was missing, and she asked, "Where is Anakin?"

Toboé shrugged and he said, "Come on."

Our heroes went over to a figure to check in.

Natius said, "Excuse me, we need to check in."

To their surprise it was Alameida Sarandon and he asked, "Yes young Quinton."

Danyal asked, "Sir, where can we check in?"

Mr. Sarandon said, "Mr. Marshall has told me about this. Calliope, you stay with me. Come on Ajax."

Anakin heard the intercom saying, "Attention all hands to the launch bay."

When the heroes finally arrived at the launch bay, they saw a large dark brown submarine with an orange observation window. As they looked at it in amazement, they encountered a man with black hair and dark eyes wearing a black sweater, black pants, and military boots carrying explosives. "Hey, if you kids are looking for the pony rides, they're back there." he told the heroes, pointing behind himself.

As he was walking by Mana said, "Excuse me you dropped your de-nem-yte, ooh it must be Italian."

Mahad said, "That's a dynamite Mana."

The man went over to her as Natius walked over to them and he asked, "Ooh, what kind of explosives you got?"

The man explained, "I have nitroglycerin, grenades, gun powder, cherry bombs, and so on."

Danyal said to Natius as she saw his eyes lightening "Don't get any ideas."

"Hey guys!" cried Anakin, "I want you meet my godfather, Commander Einon Rourke. Not only did his grandfather lead the expedition team that brought Mr. Thatch's journal, but also my godfather led an expedition team that brought the Sphere of the Lady back in Ireland in 2003."

Commander Einon Rourke was a man in his fifties who had bob cut graying black hair, piercing brown eyes garbed in a uniform suited for a commander.

He said, "Ah you must be the children that my godson was telling me about."

Caius said as he shook hands to his old comrade, "Hello my old friend."

Mahad asked, "Are you sure we can trust this guy?"

Caius said, "I trust him as far as I can throw him."

An intercom message said, "Launch will commence in 15 minutes."

Anakin said, "Come on folks."

Our heroes entered the submarine and an alarm started to blare.

Rourke said, "Lieutenant Felton, take her down."

Felton was a woman in her late forties to early fifties with blonde hair, cold blue eyes, wearing a uniform for her position.

She commanded, "Diving officers submerge the ship."

One of the officers commanded, "Dive! Dive! Five degrees down bubble!"

The alarm blared the doors were sealed and the sub launched, and our heroes had started a new journey.

 **Inside the Submarine 1:15pm**

Anakin's sphere was glowing light blue, he found a sink and placed a bottle cork to prevent the sphere from falling and he turned the water on and turned it off to avoid overspill and he placed the sphere in the water.

The woman appeared and she said, "You must be wary Artorius for there is a traitor amongst you, this is where you will encounter the guardian of Atlantis."

Anakin muttered, "Leviathan."

The woman nodded, "However there is one thing you must know it is also a portal to the world you visited."

Anakin smiled for it had been one year since he left the world and he missed the allies he had made and he heard the intercom ask, "Will Milo Thatch, Danyal Parker, Mahad Newman, Mana Newman, Toboé Talbot, Alexander Clemens, Arthur Marshall and Vandela Ollson please report to the bridge?"

Anakin grabbed the sphere and he unplugged the drain.

Rourke said to the heroes, "Welcome to the bridge."

Mahad was being dragged by the ear by a man who was in his early sixties with piercing ice blue eyes and brown hair that was greying on the sides. He was muscular for his age. He was dressed in a uniform for a high ranking officer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Bianca asked. "Leave him alone!"

"I wonder what he did this time." Mana mumbled.

The man said, "Commander this young man was caught stealing my family rapier."

Commander Rourke responded, "Major Perrault, let him off the hook."

Perrault released Mahad and he said, "If I catch you stealing my rapier again. You'll be spending 4th of July in juvenile hall. Understood?"

Rourke said, "I want you to give Mr. Thatch your undivided attention."

Milo set up his laptop and he presented a picture and he said, "This creature was so frightening that sailors were driven to insanity by the mere sight of it."

Once the picture loaded it was a picture of him and his cat.

Anakin started laughing as he asked, "What are you trying to pull?"

Milo apologized and displayed the real picture. "This picture contains information on the Leviathan, the guardian of the gateway to Atlantis."

Mahad laughed, "Is that a lobster?"

Danyal said, "The leviathan was used in the Middle Ages to depict the devil and it was said to be one of the seven princes of sin symbolic to envy and its element is represented by water. It was described in the book of Job. "Out of its mouth, a burning light sparks of fire shoot out." However it is not a monster to be taken lightly. This monster may have been sculpted to frighten those of superstitious beliefs, but this is a creature that is said to overpower armies of men not only does it survive underwater but also on land when consuming humans the leviathan takes on the life, knowledge and complexity of their prey which grants them the ability to take on the form of the consumed as well as clothing. They also are venomous as they secrete the poison in their claws or fangs."

Natius asked, "How do you know this?"

Danyal said, "I research mythical creatures that fascinate me."

A man who was obese, had a shaved, briefly mustachioed he had bucked tooth as if he was a beaver wearing goggles with a headset, overcoat and galoshes his name was Gaetan Moliére, but people called him Mole for his fascination with dirt.

He asked, "When do we dig?"

Milo explained that they would not need to dig because there was a crevice that would lead them to where Atlantis would be closer.

One of the sailors cried, "You might want to look at this."

Rourke said, "Switch on the lights."

The submarine turned on the lights, Mahad muttered, "Whoa, where is the Titanic?"

Danyal saw a deteriorating ship and she said, "It will deteriorate either way, we are looking for Atlantis."

The voice in the intercom said, "Commander, there is something you need to hear."

Rourke commanded, "Put it on speaker, Radar."

A man in his mid-30s with brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a red flannel shirt with black pants and polished boots turned on the speakers.

The sounds were as if was a pod of whales and it stopped, Lieutenant Felton said, "Whatever it was, it's gone now."

Just when things were about to get better the submarine was being attacked by a monstrous creature, it was a giant blue lobster with glowing red eyes, it grabbed the submarine as if it was a toy.

Phillippe snapped, "What the Hell is that thing?!"

Einon cried, "Break out the bibs and melt the butter! I want that lobster served on a silver platter!"

Danyal cried, "Sir, the leviathan has a healing factor it can reattach severed limbs, and can survive bullet wounds."

Ignoring the girl's protest, the commander gave the order to fire, yet nothing happened to the creature and it fired a powerful lightning blast that not only destroyed a sub pod, but also it made a hole in the submarine.

One of the engineers cried, "We're taking up water fast, and we have five minutes to leave."

The creature shook the sub causing Anakin and Milo to fall, the leviathan's eye was moving as if it was metal.

The boy cried, "Leaping lizards! It's a machine!"

Danyal cried, "Anakin, Milo! We must leave!"

She helped Anakin and Milo up and our heroes started to run.

As they were running, Mana felt herself as if she was about to fall, Anakin grabbed her hand.

He said, "Don't look down, Mana."

He pulled her up.

Phillippe said, "Arthur, this is not a time for heroics! Let's get out of here now!"

Our heroes entered the sub pods and Felton cried, "Hang on folks."

The Submarine exploded after the leviathan released a powerful blast.

Rourke asked, "Where to Thatch?"

Anakin cried, "There's a crevice."

Felton gave the order to have them go twenty degrees down angle; suddenly a powerful blast destroyed one of the pods killing the persons inside causing Mole to cry, "Sacré bleu!"

Our heroes went through the route and they went into an underwater cavern.

Mana took out a candle and Natius lit it with a lighter and sent it drifting on a hat.

Rourke said, "Seven hours ago, we have started this mission with two-hundred of the finest men and women I'll ever know, we're now all that's left. From here on in everyone pulls double duty. I want this compound moving five minutes ago."

As Felton was shouting orders to the crew Mahad and the team were discussing on the issue.

Mahad said, "You guys, this Rourke is becoming suspicious."

"Shut up Newman!" snapped Anakin

Natius said, "Your godfather is the one who got into the vessel first which is disrespectful. All because he is a cowardly stupid jer-"

Anakin cut him off by snapping, "Don't say it Quinton."

Mahad started to sing, "Well,"

"I'm warning you!" said Anakin

Natius and Mahad said, "All right."

Anakin muttered, "I'm getting annoyed with them calling my godfather a-"

To Anakin's surprise Mahad started to sing.

Mahad: **Well, Commander Rourke's a jerk, he's a big fat jerk, and he's the biggest jerk that I'll ever know.**

Anakin getting aggravated snapped "Shut your bloody mouth Newman!"

Joey: On Monday he's a jerk, on Tuesday he's a jerk, on Wednesday through Saturday he's a jerk, then on Sunday just to be different he's a super King Kong mega jerk-ass!

Mahad: Come on you know the words. Have you ever met Commander Rourke he's the biggest jerk I'll ever know. He's a mean old jerk and he has stupid hair he's a huge ass jerk that pisses me off and he's a stupid jerk! Commander Rourke's a jerk and he's just a flipping jerk!

Philippe asked, "What's going on here?"

Danyal stated as anger was controlling her tone, "You know the old saying: 'A good captain always goes down with his ship'? He put his own life first by sacrificing most of his crew when it should have been the other way around!"

Phillipe gave her a reassuring look and told her, "Yeah, but don't worry. I'll talk to Rourke and remind of his actions. In the meantime, you'd better get a move on with the rest of us."

"He seems friendly," said Zander.

Anakin explained that Philippe was his second godfather. In the family of the Marshalls, boys would get two godfathers and one godmother while the girls would get two godmothers and one godfather.

Mahad muttered, "Lucky bastard."

Danyal said, "He's right. The term captain goes down with the ship means the captain makes sure his men are accounted for and he goes in last. What your godfather did was disrespectful."

Phillippe said, "I'll talk to him, later. We have a city to find, now move it!"

Our heroes started to follow Milo's directions until they got to a roadblock.

Rourke asked, "Do you have anything to clear this Vinny."

The Italian man said, "I would, but I only have three grenades, four cherry bombs and a couple of road flares."

Mole started to laugh hysterically as Rourke said, "Looks like we're going to have to dig."

Mole turned on the drill and it started dig a hole in the block until something happened that caused the machine to malfunction. As the engineer was checking around for a spare router until Milo was able to fix it up.

Mole cried, "She lives!"

Mole started to resume his digging process.

When they got to the other side they stumbled to a cavern and the carvings on the top were in an ancient language.

Milo translated, "Only the pure of heart born on the dragon's year can stop the traps to allow passage for others."

Mahad asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Anakin said, "It refers to the year of the Chinese Zodiac. There are twelve animals for each zodiac year consisting of the Dragon, Goat, Dog, Horse, Pig, Rooster, Rat, Snake, Rabbit, Monkey, Tiger, and Bull. Since I was born in 2000 the year of the dragon, I'll go."

Natius asked, "What about us?"

"You guys save for Mana, Vandela, Toboé, Danyal and myself, were born in 1996 making you born in the year of the Rat, Danyal was born in 1993 the year of the Rooster, Toboé and Mana were born in 2001 the year of the Snake, and Vandela was born in 2004 the year of the Monkey." answered Anakin

Phillippe said, "Are you sure that you should go through with this, I can't allow you to get yourself killed."

Anakin said, "Uncle Phil I understand your concern, but I do not want you to get killed."

Anakin walked into the cavern and saw a pendulum headed towards him, he quickly dodged it by running, and he saw two beautiful gauntlets that were a light blue color.

He heard a voice that said, "If you are the child born in the dragon's year, place your hands in the gauntlets."

Without hesitation, Anakin did as told and felt a great power surging through him. Soon his casual attire turned into the clothes of a bounty hunter. Now he was wearing a white scarf, a navy blue shirt with four brown interlacing buckles around his chest, a white undershirt that extended to his wrists, navy blue pants with lighter blue Jedi markings, black shoes, and a silver Japor snippet around his neck.

The cave started to collapse Anakin got out of the cave before anything would take his life.

Milo said, "Oops, I meant the other way."

Our heroes continued unaware they were being watched.

They stopped at a green light and Mahad asked, "Why's it glowing like that?"

Rourke stated, "We should make camp here."

Milo started to put up his tent as he said, "I haven't been camping since my grandfather took me."

Danyal said, "I'm betting you were close to him. Sir, what brought you here?"

Milo explained, "He was like a father to me. My parents died in a railroad accident in 1985 and he took me in and tutored me on ancient cultures. The reason that I came is because the book has said something about the Heart of Atlantis, but when I was about to discover more the page has cut out. What's your story Danyal?"

Danyal stated, "I was born in 1993 in Providence, Rhode Island. When I was 11 I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome which is an autism spectrum disorder. My main issues are that I have issues with paying attention and I'm a perfectionist. Also I can't lie."

Milo looked at Anakin and he asked, "What about you? Don't you ever remove those gauntlets?"

Anakin said, "Me? I just like to hunt down criminals. Plus these gauntlets feel light enough for me to freely move my hands."

Caius scolded, "Arthur, your words will speak only the truth."

Anakin sighed, "I was born on May 4, 2000 in Cardiff, Wales I am the youngest of three, now two sons. My older brother has spent years in and out of prison and treatment facilities. My stepbrother died two weeks before I was born. Last year, I went into a coma and almost died in Wentwood Forest. Had it not been for Natius, my father would've been forced to bury another child."

Phillippe explained, "I was born in Orleans, France in 1950, my parents moved to the United States when I was two and when I was 24, I met Einon and Caius during a training session in the Air Force and we had to work together as a team to make sure we didn't get shot as we used our parachutes. At some point in 1993 Caius and his wife had to go to Wales so they could be with their older son Morgan who was two and I became the godfather of Arthur Marshall in early 2000. I'm now in the law enforcement to hunt down a man who killed my comrade's wife. Get some sleep kids."

Rourke was planning a conspiracy to commit a crime.

Phillippe walked in and he snarled, "Einon, we need to have a serious talk. You did something disrespectful by going in a sub-pod first. If I hear one more complaint about you, I will have you deported. Got it?"

Rourke said, "I'll be more honest, Perrault."

Anakin stood in the presence of a lion dragon-like creature with white fur and lightning upon its whiskers.

Anakin asked, "What do you want?"

The dragon lion responded in a vibrant and powerful voice, "What if I can show you the future? The future of what is to become of you, once you set foot in Atlantis."

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be bad?" asked Anakin,

"You'll find out." Replied the creature

Anakin started to feel his head aching and he placed his hand on it.

The creature said, "You will pay for the sins of your ancestors."

Anakin asked, "What is this?"

"Know yourself young Jedi, know what you will become!"

The dragon lion roared as it was stepping back disappearing in the storm clouds.

Anakin asked, "Where are you going?!"

Then he was alone, suddenly some voices started yelling at him calling him terrible names such as murderer, traitor, hypocrite, mercenary scum.

Anakin screamed, "Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

He started to see his father being gunned down and Commander Einon Rourke yelling, "See what you have done!"

He started to hear and see Natius yelling as he pulled his longsword out and was about to strike, "You were my brother, Anakin!"

Anakin screamed, "Stop please! I haven't done anything wrong!"

He started to see the world of Atlantis being destroyed Anakin fell to his knees and screamed "NOOO!" as his hands started to become stitched up as if he was some sort of demonic scarecrow.

Anakin woke up with shock in his eyes and he tried to keep the tears welding in his eyes from falling on his face.

Anakin smelled smoke and he saw a raging inferno on the tents.

He saw Natius getting grabbed by Rourke who asked, "Did you do this?"

Anakin snapped, "We need to get to safety. Leave Natius alone and let's get the hell out of here!"

It was not Natius who started the fire. It was instead caused by a swarm of fireflies. Anakin was right. There was no time to stop the fire. They had to get to safety. They jumped into their vehicles and headed for the nearby caves. But the bridge holding them was beginning to collapse under the weight of the vehicles. Worse, the fireflies' nest above them fell and crashed to the bridge, splitting it and separating everyone. As they fell into the darkness, the heroes fell through strange portals as well, crying out for each other.

 **Author's notes:** What is to become of our heroes? What dangers wait beyond the portals? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review and have a safe and happy holiday season.


	3. Episode XXV (25): The Trials of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 25: Trials of Fate

Zander got up and he asked, "Where's Anakin?"

Natius looked around and he said, "Mr. Marshall! Anakin! Vandela! Toboé, where are you?!"

Anakin and his father and friends went through a portal that brought them to a palace. Anakin came to first and cried, "Guys, wake up!"

Vandela came to her senses and asked, "What happened to us?"

"Are we dead?" Toboe asked. Suddenly, a wolf charged in barking. Toboe was afraid it was going to attack, but began laughing as it started licking his face.

"Ajax, that's not polite," a voice scolded. It belonged to a girl of eleven years old. She had dark brown hair and green eyes and was garbed in a teal blue dress with small portions of armor. "I see that you are awake. My name is Calliope Dawnrider. You've already met Ajax. My god-sister Kidadkash Nedkah will be here soon. For now, I must take you to my father."

They followed the girl and they saw a man in his mid-forties, with one eye scarred closed and a piercing grey eye, he was garbed in teal Greek Roman styled armor and Anakin asked, "Mr. Sarandon?"

The man responded, "My name is Timaeus Dawnrider, the oldest and one of the three knights of Atlantis."

He walked closer to the boy and he said, "Follow me."

The man was leading Anakin to a valley and he explained, "Beyond this place is a sacred valley where the Sword of Atlantis rests, getting to the sword is not easy for it is a sanctuary that only the pure of heart who knows the Old Code can pass. There are three trials, courage, honor, honesty and finally inner strength."

Meanwhile Natius's team followed Milo and they saw an island with water flowing down the streams.

Mahad cried, "Stars and stones! This place looks so cool."

They were surrounded by warriors in masks, Einon asked, "Who are these guys?"

Milo exclaimed, "They got to be the Atlanteans."

Phillippe stated, "You might want to still your weapons because I am pretty sure they are curious on why you came."

One of the warriors started to speak in Atlantean and Milo started to reply in the Atlantean language the warrior removed a helmet revealing a slender woman with dark skin, white hair and blue eyes and she continued Milo asked if she spoke French.

She replied, "Oui Monsieur!"

Mole started to get an idea and started whispering to her something in French and the girl punched him, Danyal started laughing.

Rourke said, "We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace."

The girl responded, "Welcome to the city of Atlantis. Come you must speak with my father now."

She started to guide them to the palace to an old man with white beard, white eyes as he was as blind as a bat garbed in robes suited for the king and he saw his daughter.

She said in Atlantean, "Greetings, father I have brought visitors from the surface world."

The king responded, "Kida you know the law that no one is to discover the city."

"But father-."

"We will discuss this later."

Rourke thought of an idea and he said, "Give us one night to rest; we have come a long way."

Phillippe snapped, "What is wrong with you Rourke? You're being disrespectful again! I really am more than happy to turn you in to the base and tell them you're an immigrant."

Danyal said, "Excuse me, one of my family members was a stowaway from Lithuania, so be careful with those words."

Phillippe said, "Young lady, this does not concern you, so mind your own business."

Danyal said, "My apologies major."

"Yet you bring weapons." Retorted the king

Rourke replied, "We use them to remove obstacles we may encounter."

The king argued, "Some obstacles cannot be removed by force."

Danyal said, "Your highness I have a good question, where are our friends? One of them is a boy of thirteen. Is it true that there is a sword?"

The king told Danyal, "How you have such knowledge, I do not know. But there is a sword, but many have lost their lives trying to find it. The same fate may have befallen the friend you are searching for."

But Anakin was not lost. Timaeus led him to a valley, miles away from the palace. "You must go alone," Timaeus told Anakin. The boy understood and began walking into the valley.

"Arthur!" Caius cried.

Toboe stopped him. "Don't follow him. My grandmother told me that spirits often dwell in sacred places like these. If they sense your presence, you won't make it out alive."

"The boy is correct," said Timaeus.

"Be careful, my son," Caius prayed.

Anakin walked further into the valley where the sword was lying, spirits from his past were flying over him and one of the spirits was his brother Morgan.

He taunted as he disappeared, "You're not cut out for the sword."

Anakin proceeded further and when he reached the sword, the spirits started to form into a knight garbed in silver armor and he unsheathed his sword.

He said, "Show me your courage knight of the Old Code."

Anakin pulled out his katana lightsaber and he charged at the knight and when their swords clashed the helmet started to crack and it broke to reveal a man of twenty years with dark brown, golden brown eyes.

Anakin asked, "Who are you?"

The knight responded, "My name is Bowen, I was your brother in life, though sadly I died two weeks before you were born. Nevertheless I want what is best for you and your team."

Anakin asked, "How do you know about my team?"

Bowen answered, "I watched over you through the Force. Unfortunately our bloodline has been cursed for centuries, so please try to revoke its power."

He stepped back and he allowed Anakin to proceed, Anakin walked a little closer to the sword and he saw a woman with dark brown hair, green eyes garbed in Jedi robes, it was his mother Constantia Marshall.

She said, "My son, prove to me your honor."

Anakin started to see a Sith who pulled out a cerulean blue lightsaber and he traded blows until the lightsaber flew out of the Sith's hand and he said, "I will not fight an unarmed man."

Anakin's mother smiled, "Well said my son. Now you can proceed to the trial of honesty."

She stepped back as Anakin walked to a gateway a voice emanated asking, "If you have one wish to make what would it be?"

Anakin started to think about his late mother and he said, "I wish I would have started over and stopped her death from happening."

The voice replied, "You unfortunately cannot change the past yet your mother will always be in your heart even though you cannot see her. Proceed."

The gates opened and they were several sword and a man with blonde hair, purple eyes, garbed in purple and blue armor snarled, "Who goes in here?"

He was about to strike at the boy, but something stopped him.

He said, "I am Critias Dawnrider, one of the three Knights of Atlantis This is your final trial to test your worthiness for the power of the sword. Choose one wisely for if you choose a wrong sword you will disintegrate and die."

Anakin looked around and he started to remember the sword's design he saw a sword that had a silver blade, yet it looked as if it was missing a gem and he stabbed the sword into the stone.

Anakin started to watch as the stone was starting to shine an electrical white aura

The knight said, "You have chosen wisely young boy, my brother had possession of this sword, but because of his cowardice and pride the sword severed its connections with its master. Since you are still young and this sword is extremely dangerous you are not to use the full power of the sword until you have grown in wisdom, courage, honor, sincerity, physical, and inner strength."

A portal appeared and he said, "You must leave."

Anakin stepped into the portal and found himself among his friends.

Vandela cried, "You're alive."

Anakin and his group felt as if they were elevated and they saw Natius and his group.

Danyal cried, "Anakin, what happened?"

Anakin told his team about what had happened.

Natius said, "So you're able to find that sword?"

Anakin nodded.

Mahad asked, "Where is it?"

Anakin explained, "It is at the center of the palace. The reason why you guys wouldn't see it is because I had to go through trials to earn the sword's power."

Phillippe walked over to Anakin and he said, "Arthur, where have you been?"

Anakin explained to Phillippe about the trials and how the sword was not found yet and he finished with, "So in order for me to release the sword from the stone, I have to put the gem of the hilt back in place to restore the power of the sword."

Phillippe said, "Arthur, you're still young."

Anakin explained, "I am aware of the dangers of the sword because Sir Critias one of three knights warned me of its full power."

Phillippe asked, "Where is the gem now?"

Anakin answered, "I have a feeling it is somewhere in Atlantis."

Danyal took out her book and the book started flipping pages as if it was animated.

The book unleashed some dark black smoke that revealed a silhouette of three armored knights kneeling before a king right next to him was his father.

The king pointed the knight in the middle and said, "Because of your bravery and valor in battle, when you put your selfish ambitions behind you would have one day ruled this land in my stead. However since my son Kashekim has told me about you and your brothers. He has words; he would like to say about you."

Kashekim said, "Timaeus Dawnrider, with your bravery and courage you are fitting to be a great ruler, yet you need your brothers Critias and Hermocrates to help you."

A woman who was hooded cried, "But father, I should have been the one to take thy throne as I am the oldest."

The former king explained, "Megara hold your tongue. You may be my oldest, but you have so much to learn about being queen."

Queen Delphine said, "He is right. There is more to being queen than power and glory and when your time comes you will understand."

Megara walked into a room and cut her hand with a knife summoning a shadow figure that was garbed in dark armor and he went by the name of Thanatos. He held out an orichalum-made knife and the moment she touched the knife, she felt a burning sensations as insignias from dark forces were engraved on her arms, back and face. Her eyes changed to a golden color, and the book closed.

Mahad asked, "So these guys were guardians to the king we should talk to him about this."

Danyal answered, "It might be information on the new enemy."

She turned to Anakin and she asked, "Do you remember those bad guys you used to watch on Saturday mornings?"

Anakin nodded.

Danyal stated, "The villains are not like those guys. They will kill you and will not hesitate to do so. Don't give them the chance to kill you. I want you to find out more about the sword and how your godfather is connected."

Anakin asked, "Are you saying that my godfather is a bad guy?"

Danyal said, "Because betrayal can come from anyone including those closest to them. If he tries to kill you, you're to defend yourself regardless. Understood?"

Anakin started looking at the information and found a page of a huge crystal and he felt a presence of his godfather and Anakin took out his lightsaber katana and he snapped, "What's all this about?"

Unbeknownst to Anakin, Rourke was holding a loaded gun and he replied as he aimed the gun to the boy's head, "I think you seen too much."

Danyal used a spell she found and the gun dismantled into nothingness.

They started to run searching for Dr. Marshall and Anakin explained to his father the whole thing and he heard screams and he saw Natius lying in a pool of blood and King Nakeshim weakened from the punch by Commander Rourke.

Anakin saw his godfather and he screamed, "Einon Rourke! Go back to the pits of Hell!"

Dr. Marshall cried, "Arthur no!"

Anakin felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he looked down saw a broadsword driven through and Rourke flung him to a pillar and Anakin felt as though his breath was taken for a moment as blood was starting to pour.

Timaeus Dawnrider saw the situation and he cried, "Young girl, let me see that gem."

Danyal pulled the gem out and she gave it to the man and Timaeus ran over to the bleeding boy and cried, "Catch the gem!"

Timaeus got shot right through the back Calliope ran to the man's side with her wolf Ajax as she cried, "Father! Pull yourself together!"

Timaeus said in his dying breath, "Take this gem to the boy who will pull the sword, please carry out our will."

With his last breath Timaeus Dawnrider faded and disappeared in golden light.

Calliope with tears in her eyes cried, "Father…."

She turned to her wolf and cried, "Ajax cover me!"

The girl started running to the boy and just when the girl was about to get shot, Ajax took the bullet and whimpered in pain and disappeared in golden light.

Calliope cried, "Ajax!"

She could not delay any further she ran to Anakin who was screaming in a gravelly voice as death was approaching him.

He cried, "Calliope no!"

Calliope cried, "Arthur, take the gem!"

A gun shot rang out and Calliope fell down, she limped over to the boy as she said, "You are our last hope, Arthur this gem can release the true power to the sword."

Anakin took the gem as he saw her fading, and he cried, "Calliope." Calliope used a crystal on her neck and healed the stab wound.

She said smiling, "Please… save…..our….. worlds."

Calliope drew her last breath faded into the golden light.

Anakin was holding back the tears that were welding in his eyes and he ran to the sword and saw where the gem would be, he placed in it in carefully and he started to pull the sword.

He cried, "Calliope, Timaeus, Ajax, please let loose this sword."

Just when Rourke was about to fire at his godson, Phillippe tumbled over to him and started to brawl against him and Rourke had the upper hand and when Einon was about to deliver a brutal punch, a white light blinded the man as Anakin pulled the sword from the stone.

Anakin was covered in lightning and he slashed at the soldiers and he saw Rourke with a look of anger and he snarled, "It's time that you burn like Skywalker on Mustafar bastard."

Rourke fired his gun at Caius.

 **Author's Notes:** Anakin has pulled a new sword from a stone, but will he use it to defeat his godfather? Tune in next episode. Until then please read and review and have a safe and happy holiday season.


	4. Episode XXVI (26): Sword of Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 26: The Power of the Sword of Friendship

Anakin used the force to push his father out of the way and it hit one of Rourke's troops.

Anakin said, "Godfather Einon, you're a disgrace to the military and the Marshall bloodline. It's time that you-"

Lt. Felton said, "Commander I found the crystal."

Rourke blocked the blast and he followed Felton.

A man with blond hair, purple eyes wearing purple and blue armor snarled, "I, Critias Dawnrider the Knight of Wisdom cannot permit you to enter! This sanctuary holds the sacred crystal that preserves life for all of Atlantis, should you precede any further I will verify that you rue the day you crossed my path."

Commander Rourke took out his pistol and he said, "Step aside. I got a schedule to keep."

Critias retorted, "You will not enter, now turn back because all that awaits you is your own death."

Rourke rolled his eyes and he kicked a rock causing the light blue crystal to turn red.

Critias snapped, "You just made the crystal angered."

Kida started to get hypnotized by the crystal and started to walk on water and she was transformed into a crystal this was much to the shock of our heroes and when the princess returned Rourke was about to touch her.

Danyal said, "Don't touch her!"

Critias explained, "If you touch her you will be poisoned by the crystal and end up the same fate."

Rourke's men placed Kida's crystalized body in a metal container.

Mahad said, "I hope you guys are happy with all the people you'll kill because of greed."

Rourke said, "You kids read Darwin its natural selection we're just helping it along."

Danyal with anger in her voice said, "I call that playing God. You have tarnished the military and godparenting with your actions and now you're just giving the military a bad name!"

Felton cried, "Commander, let's go!"

Rourke gave one moment and punched Caius and Milo in the faces.

He said to Caius, "You really should have chosen your friends carefully, I wanted Constantia as my wife, but you stole her from me."

Caius responded, "Constantia chose me because I was and always will be an honest man. I should have known that you were a liar and a coward; maybe it would have been better if I didn't save you back in 1982. She took the bullet meant for me and you shot her!"

Rourke snapped, "We were all close for a big pay day ever and you have to grow a conscience now out of all times?"

Phillipe snapped, "This is wrong and you fucking know that!"

Caius explained, "There are plenty of people who have done things that they wouldn't be proud of such as murdering an innocent child, and two men trying to defend their valued possessions from bloody thieves like you."

Rourke drove off with hatred for his former friend, Danyal saw the crystals glowing.

Milo cried, "We can't let them do this."

Rourke blew up the bridge preventing the heroes from following them.

Zander cried, "Come inside!"

Our heroes went to check upon a king and Natius, Danyal asked, "How are they?"

The medical officer said, "I'm afraid it's not good Danyal. The man has internal bleeding. The boy however is stable, but unfortunately the bullet is close to his heart."

Danyal muttered, "No."

Anakin gripped the sword and he said as tears welded in his eyes, "I should have been shot because I am the one who caused this."

Danyal said, "It wasn't your fault. However, you have to make a choice whether to use it to execute the man that murdered your mother or you can allow a civilization to die."

Anakin started to remember the crystal that healed him, but the king said, "No. No more delaying the inevitable. Where is my daughter?"

Mahad said, "She was crystalized sir."

The king started to explain that the crystal would choose a host of royal blood to be its host to protect itself and the city and it has a collection of emotions of all that came before and it provided power longevity and protection.

Critias explained, "Timaeus, Hermocrates, and I served under King Kashekim's reign. When Megara murdered her father and started a rebellion, the king became arrogant and sought to use the Crystal as a weapon of war. When we were cornered by Megara's forces Timaeus lost his eye when one of her soldiers threw a knife and when he was about to meet his death, his child Calliope sacrificed herself to shield her father, but he ran off like a coward and took his sword. He removed the jewel in the hilt to render it powerless, and he stabbed the sword in the stone of lightning and thus both men lead to our destruction. Now my brothers and I must live in this world until the war is concluded."

Danyal asked, "Then what will happen to Kida?"

Critias replied, "Young lady, I must tell you that if the princess remains bonded with the crystal, she will be lost to it forever."

Phillippe asked, "Meaning?"

Critias answered, "She will die like her mother."

He turned to the group and he said, "Save Atlantis and the princess."

Milo was given the crystal by the king who passed away from the internal bleeding. Anakin grasped the sword.

Critias looked over to the boy and walked over to him.

Critias said, "I believe that you will regain our honor and break the stigma of our bloodline as you possess my brother's sword."

Anakin placed the sword in an empty scabbard and he snarled, "Commence Operation Crystal Heist. We'll rescue the princess, save two worlds or die. Let's get moving!"

Our heroes started to gather forces to confront the commander.

In the meantime, Natius was alone and saw a platform of stained glass of three armored knights and a man with reddish brown hair, golden eyes, garbed in red armor.

He asked, "Are you the boy who possesses the Firebird?"

Natius nodded and asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "My name is Hermocrates Dawnrider or as you would call me Sir Hermos, and I am the guardian of courage and renewal. If you shall follow me young man, I will lead you to a new weapon that you will need for the new journey."

Hermocrates guided the boy to the sword and he said, "Be warned, should the flame sense your fear, your soul will not come back."

Natius walked to the flames, but the fires were not afflicting the boy with its heat nor its damaging waves that would burn a human.

Natius saw the sword and he pulled it out and the sword was starting to ablaze.

Hermocrates said, "The sword is yours, but use it well."

Natius came to and saw the bullet wound in his chest was removed.

Natius asked, "Where are my friends?"

The medical officer responded, "You need your rest."

Natius reluctantly listened to the doctor.

Meanwhile in a cavern, Rourke blew up a hole that would lead to both the surface and real world.

Danyal stated, "We're to take the men and the commander by surprise."

Caius cried, "Ma'am this man has control over military personnel and he is never surprised."

Danyal explained, "Anakin, you can deal with your godfather."

Anakin asked, "What if I fail?"

Danyal snapped, "Marshall, you'll be fine."

Danyal started to feel her staff materializing and she cried, "Ice spear!" and an icicle appeared and shot at one of the balloons.

Felton cried as she saw Anakin about ready to stab the man who killed his mother, "Commander!"

Rourke pulled out his broadsword and was about to pierce the boy when Caius punched the man

He snarled, "Einon, you have already gone too far! All for what? Money?! You have only yourself to blame for losing Connie and you have no right to murder my son."

He pulled out his pistol and he saw Felton about to shoot the man when Anakin cried, "Dad!"

Suddenly, Phillippe who was behind Felton lunged at the woman and snarled, "Make a move, and I will show you court martial."

Anakin got down and he said, "Rourke, where did you get the sword?"

The man answered, "I joined a following that will bring fear and despair in this wretched world and the real world as well. The following is the Cult of Chernabog, in the 1940s when Chernabog first appeared the land was spread with fear until the guardians of Disney stopped him and sealed him in the Bald Mountain and now because of the world we live in, we believe that Chernabog will lead to salvation."

Anakin tried to slash his godfather, but the man kept blocking the slashes and Rourke pulled out his pistol and snarled, "Caius, it's time that you watch another son die. Besides, your junkie older son and this little rat here are the reason that you betrayed me!"

He pulled the trigger on the gun.

Just when Anakin thought he was about to face death, to his shock, Philippe took the blow and blood began to flow from the wound.

Caius in a state of shock and anger took out a hunting knife and he snarled, "You bloody bastard!" he lunged at him and started stabbing the man in a few places.

Phillippe not wanting any more bloodshed said as his voice became gravely, "Caius, enough. Let him be punished to the full extent of the law in the U.K. after he gets deported."

Felton asked, "He's not an American?"

"No." answered Philippe, "He's from Wales and he needs to return to the U.K. to face the charges against him and be prosecuted to the full extent of the law. I searched for him ever since the day of my friend's wife's death in 2009 and I never expected a man like him would do this."

Anakin started to hear a voice that sounded as if it was Calliope said, "Arthur, you are the last descendant of my father's bloodline. One of the brothers three got away and ended up marrying a woman in Greece and the line went down to your father and when you and your older brothers started to exist, you carried the bloodline onward after your oldest brother died and your other brother fell from grace. I feel that you are the only person who should wield the power of my father's sword."

He saw the stumps on his hands turning into dark blue crystal blades and he started slashing toward Anakin.

As Anakin was dodging the attacks Einon snarled, "Hold still you little rat!"

Anakin broke the man's hands by slashing them from his flesh and blood wrists with his lightsaber katana and though his godfather gained a new power, he was nevertheless unarmed.

Anakin went over to his other godfather who was bleeding from his wounds; Anakin asked, "Why did you do this?"

Philippe smiled, "Arthur, I have a feeling that you will be able to change others' lives for the better. I am proud to have been a godfather to a boy who pulled a sword from a stone to defend his honor. This is the death that I never expected."

Philippe saw the balloon catching ablaze and he commanded, "You don't have any time. You must leave here."

Anakin cried as tears were forming in his eyes, "I can't."

Philippe requested, "Do as I say Artorius Bowen Marshall! Please find out what you can about the sword!"

Anakin cried, "No."

Philippe said, "It's now time for this old man to meet St. Michael!"

Anakin cried, "Philippe!" The old man pushed Anakin away from him and Caius picked his son up and climbed to Danyal's flying vehicle. Rourke and Felton were bound and taken by Mahad.

Blazing debris fell on the old man and his body started burning and the balloon started to crash down. The container that held Kida fell away from the burning balloon.

Anakin started struggling against his father's tight grip and he broke down in sobs of guilt as Caius was shushing him.

Mahad cried as the ground started to shake, "Let's get out of here."

Milo quickly attached the chain to the unit Kida was contained in. Suddenly, a flaming bird emerged from beneath the surface of the volcano. When it stopped in front of the heroes, it turned out to be Natius. He unsheathed his sword that was set ablaze and cried, "Hermos, Knight of renewal and courage, lend me the power to burn the metal containing the Heart of Atlantis!"

The metal started to melt in contact it the flame, freeing the crystalized princess. With the power of the crystal, she summoned gargantuan golems to defend the city from the volcano by creating a barrier.

When the lava finally stopped surrounding the barrier; it cooled and hardened. The city of Atlantis was safe again and Kida was no longer one with the crystal now that the task was done.

The heroes were ready to take their leave, but Milo decided to stay behind to help the city restore the culture it was losing. To show gratitude for their heroic efforts, Kida bestowed each of the heroes with their own small crystals. Now a part of Atlantis would be with them forever.

Danyal saw a tablet that had the three knights that were brothers and Calliope and Ajax as if it was a memorial she placed seven flowers for each including Philippe and asked as she was praying for them to rest in peace, "So these guys were spirits that fought in a war that did not end?"

Anakin nodded.

Vandela asked, "What do we do about Phillippe?"

Danyal explained as she saw a portal above the city, "In France, it takes a week to notify the family of his household and to prepare the funeral, they use burials or cremations. Let's go home. There is a portal waiting for us."

Our heroes took off on a new vessel and they went through the portal.

 **A week later later….. June 16, 2013**

Phillippe's funeral was held in a cathedral and Caius Marshall said as he read his eulogy, "Phillippe Perrault was a man who would dedicate his life protecting his country's rights. He was survived by his wife, his son Gabriel, and his grandson Benjamin and his godson Arthur. We now pray that his relatives in France can find peace in this troubled time with this tragic loss."

When the casket was opened, Anakin placed the crystal of Atlantis as he said with tears breaking his voice, "Thank you Uncle Phill. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. I'm so sorry."

Anakin started to sob as he saw the men bury Phillippe and fires were rung out as the command of fire was given. Now Anakin felt as if he failed his godfather.

 **Author's Notes:** With a godfather gone, how will Anakin cope with this loss? How will our heroes find more information on their new enemy? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	5. Episode XXVII (27): Down a Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 27: Down a Rabbit Hole

 **June 26, 2013 Cathays Library, Cardiff, Wales 5:00 pm**

Anakin was researching on the sword's power and he started to remember that Natius has a new sword upon being tested by Hermocrates and he stumbled across a page that had some more information about what happened to the Knights of Atlantis.

(Flashback Begins)

Timaeus whose left eye was gouged by a knife was being held down by a group of soldiers and his daughter Calliope just took the stabbing meant for her father.

Megara asked, "If you value your daughter, hand me your sword?"

Timaeus looked down on his sword and he broke free from the soldiers' grip by fighting them off him, but not before he was struck in the back with a poisonous dart.

Timaeus started to run from Megara, Critias was slashed in the gut and the shock that he felt as if a sword made of ice was piercing through his gut, but he would not go down without a fight he started taking down several soldiers and was rammed in the face by a sword's hilt causing one of his teeth to shatter in a violent manner as his jaw was starting to break, and he was slashed to death and fell in battle. Hermocrates got free by fighting off the men before they could take his life as well.

Timaeus limping from the poison saw a stone that was where the Heart of Atlantis would be and before he would place the sword into the stone he felt a punch in the face.

It was Hermocrates who cried, "How could you leave your own daughter to get killed like this?! Because of your cowardice and our king's arrogance, our brother Critias has fallen and the city is going to perish."

Timaeus said as he was to proceed to stab the sword into the stone as his breath became heavy, "Hermos, I never intended for this to happen, but I do not want anyone but the person worthy enough to wield the sword's power. Because of my cowardice and my arrogance, I have lost the power of the sword and my child."

He removed the gem that was upon the hilt.

Hermocrates asked, "Are you insane? Without the gem the sword will be-."

Timaeus finished, "Powerless, I know but as I have said someone else in our bloodline will one day purify our stigma and we can be reunited in the constellations."

He saw the waves starting to form and he said, "You need to get out now!"

Hermocrates looked as the waves formed to engulf the city and he said, "I will not leave this city! A knight should never leave a man behind."

Timaeus said, "It is too late, my brother. You must start anew to keep our bloodline alive if any who follow our bloodline one of your descendants will break the chain of our disgrace and cleanse the dishonor of our transgressions."

Hermocrates nodded as he ran, he looked back and saw his brother who was lying dead clutching the gem in one hand and the other hand was grasping the sword.

He took his crystal and rode on a hammer head vehicle as far from the city as he could, he saw the city covered in a blue light and tears started to form the man's eyes as he saw his homeland destroyed and his people being swallowed in the depths of the sea.

He flew over to where Greece would be and started a new life as he promised to his brother.

(End of Flashback)

Anakin closed the book and he started to see a book glowing and he asked the librarian, "Excuse me, why is the book glowing?"

The librarian did not see any glowing and he said, "My young friend. I don't not see any glowing, but I can allow you to rent it until July 3, 2013."

Anakin nodded, and the man stamped the book and Anakin walked from the library and he started to walk home and he saw his father who said, "Arthur, you have a phone call."

Anakin took the phone and he asked, "Hello?"

It was Natius who said, "Ani! Did you find anything on the swords?"

Anakin responded, "I did. Timaeus, Critias, and Hermocrates were brothers and when the Atlantean War broke out, not only did Timaeus lose his eye, he lost his sword's power and his child because of arrogance and Hermocrates was told to flee the city to continue the bloodline."

He told him about the glowing book he stumbled upon in the library.

Natius said, "I have stumbled across a similar book like the one you stated. I can ask Samara about this."

Anakin asked, "Whose Samara?"

Natius answered, "She is a girl who has been studying phenomenal events that were going on recently and she believes that the merging is being caused by a group that is called the Cult of Chernabog."

Anakin started to remember that his godfather was part of that group and he asked, "Can she tell us about the books that both you and I came across?"

Natius said, "Yes."

Anakin started to remember he was in Wales and he asked, "Is it possible that you can call me as soon as you got her answers?"

Natius started to think for a minute and he said, "I think so."

Anakin heard his father call him and he said, "I must go Natius, bye."

He hung up and he walked over to his father and he asked, "What's wrong dad?"

Caius said, "I asked Mr. Thatch during the expedition to translate what you wrote and it said, 'Save our worlds.' What does it mean by that?"

Anakin explained about how the Disney and the real world are connected and Caius remembered the portal they fell through and he asked, "Are you saying that these worlds are going to merge into one?"

Anakin nodded and he said, "Yes, and legend states there are three swords that can prevent this from happening, I pulled out the sword of Lightning which was Timaeus's Sword of Justice and Friendship, Natius pulled out the Flaming Sword of Renewal and Courage which belonged to Hermocrates, and there is a third sword that belonged to Critias, the Frozen Sword of Wisdom and Inner Strength and it is somewhere in the Disney worlds."

Caius asked, "What do you mean by worlds?"

Anakin explained, "Each world represents a world of a Disney movie and they are separate from one another to avoid any conflicts. This is another matter that can stop the merging by having the worlds unite in spite of all differences to confront Chernabog's cult."

Caius asked, "Where would that third sword be?" Anakin started to remember that he and Natius have swords that possess lightning and fire respectively.

He answered, "I have a feeling that the third sword is somewhere in the Disney realms that would likely have a cold climate."

Caius explained, "In the morning, we have to pay a visit to your godmother Angela, so you need to make sure to take that book with you."

Anakin started to remember his godmother and he asked, "Isn't she the one with a rabbit that escapes from his cage?"

Caius nodded.

 **Newman Residence 10:00 a.m. Los Angeles**

Mahad was looking around in his book of shadows to find out more about Chernabog about Chernabog and he did not find anything.

Mana asked, "Is Chernabog in your book?"

"No." answered Mahad as he closed his book and he said, "I think we are a supposed to meet Natius and the others at the library."

 **Los Angeles Public Library 10:30 a.m.**

Because Anakin, Toboe, and Vandela lived in Wales, they were not able to join the heroes in the Los Angeles Library. When they entered the library, they saw a girl who looked like she was around the age of nine. She had waist-length flowing black hair and grey eyes. She was also wearing a white long sleeved dress with baby blue cuffs and black low heeled slip on-shoes. It was Samara Henderson, the girl Natius told his friends about.

She was having a hard time because a seven-year-old boy was typing random letters on a message she was trying to type on the keyboard at the computer she was using. It got worse as he swiped a drawing she was working on and began taunting her by running around. Samara followed after the boy, only to hear him scream 'Bloody murder'.

The boy's father finally came by and demanded, "What's going on?"

Acting with mock innocence, the boy began fake crying and accused Samara of hurting him, "It's the Ring girl! She punched me!"

"I would never hurt him," Samara said, keeping her voice down. "I didn't even touch him. He stole my drawing and began tampering with the computer I was working on."

The man refused to believe her. "He's just a little kid. You apologize to him or I'll make sure you get banned from the library."

"That's no excuse," Samara protested. "He should know not to scream in a library."

He raised his voice and demanded, "Apologize!"

Samara apologized anyway, though she knew she did nothing wrong and was just being reasonable and honest. "I'm sorry. Now may I please have my drawing back?"

The drawing the boy took portrayed a picture of a girl staring at a window in a castle. Disgusted, the boy ripped it in half. "Here's your stupid drawing," he said rudely. "Next time, draw something real and with live action. Cartoons are for babies."

Samara began to cry at the boy's words.

Danyal was angered at what she was seeing. Bianca approached Samara to comfort her.

Danyal looked at the scolded him. "You should be ashamed of yourself, hurting her feelings when she did nothing to deserve such behavior! I saw you take that drawing and taunt her."

Danyal faced his father and told him, " _You_ saw the drawing in his hand. _You_ knew he took it from her when it wasn't his. _Your_ son is the nuisance!"

The boy's father rolled his eyes as he retorted, "The only nuisance I see is you. I'll get security to get you kicked out!"

The boy and the father left the library and Samara was still upset.

Mahad extended two middle fingers as the man was walking away with his son and he cried, "I hope you turn into donkeys! The coachman will take you asswipes!"

Zander snapped, "Knock it off Newman!"

Danyal picked up the drawing and she carefully placed scotch tape on the back of the drawing.

When she flipped it to see the results of the repair Danyal grabbed scotch tape and carefully placing over the rip and she saw the picture and she said. "This picture reminded me of a dream that I had a long time ago after my grandmother died. It also brings back memories when we entered the Disney world in 2012."

Mahad asked Samara, "Why'd they call you the Ring girl?"

Samara answered, "Apparently they think I'm the ghost girl trapped in a well from that lousy movie "The Ring"."

Mahad said, "I've seen it and it sucked! What's your name anyway?"

"Samara," answered the girl, "I've heard about the strange characters popping into the world recently. I decided to research more on it. Though my mom keeps telling me that Disney characters are nothing but stories, but at least I can be able to help you guys with some things. So what are you here for?"

Danyal answered, "We came here because our friend in Great Britain discovered a book glowing and one here in Los Angeles. We also want to know more about the Cult of Chernabog."

Samara looked at the young woman and she said, "My aunt in Russia told me that Chernabog was once a benevolent spirit until his arrogance got the best of him and he ordered a massacre of a village that was innocent, he massacred the village because he thought they were demons, according to versions of the myth a man told him of a sword in the dark cave called the Nightmare Sword so when Chernabog claimed the Nightmare Sword he started to cause fear and despair to spread throughout the Disney lands and he tried to seize Walt Disney's throne. To prevent his kingdom from being in ruins, Walt Disney sent out the Firebird, Oswald, and Mickey Mouse to deal with him and the Firebird asked Mickey to send them both down so Walt would not get killed by Chernabog. Chernabog was sealed in the depths of Bald Mountain and the Firebird went to recuperate in a volcano. In the 1940s when Chernabog was freed, he started to gather his forces of malevolent spirits until he was sealed again by the dawning light, this caused a group of people to create a following known as the Cult of Chernabog and most members who join are usually people who are naïve enough to believe they can resurrect someone close to them or those who seek out revenge on those who wronged him or her."

Natius asked, "Samara, how are we to put an end to this cult?"

Samara answered, "You can't exterminate a belief system, but you can stop the merging by uniting the worlds to confront the demon from Bald Mountain."

Zander asked, "Why is the book glowing?"

Samara answered, "I believe the reason that you and your friend stumbled across a glowing book is that it's probably a gateway to another world. Let me see the title of the book."

Natius handed her the glowing book as the light grew stronger with Samara's presence.

Samara saw the title "Alice in Wonderland"

She explained, "Looks like you guys are going to need to go through this world."

Danyal said, "Why do we have to explore an acid trip of a film, are there any other worlds we can embark than this one?"

Samara answered, "I'm afraid not, in order for you to go through other worlds, you need to help Alice."

Danyal replied, "I have not seen this movie in years, besides it has no plot. It's just a weird movie."

Samara retorted, "Listen here, I understand it's a weird world but we need to travel to this world for a key to a new set of worlds that will help you. Did you guys know that Lewis Carrol had Asperger's Syndrome?"

Danyal muttered, "That's right, as did Albert Einstein, Hans Christian Anderson, and Mark Twain."

Mahad asked, "How do you know that?"

Danyal said, "I happen to have a high functioning autism myself. Besides Alice in Wonderland has nevertheless become a popular story in Great Britain in spite of its confusing plots."

Samara's mother who was a woman in her forties with brown hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was dressed in black.

She said, "Samara. It's time to go home."

Samara stated to the heroes, "I have to go."

She walked away and Mahad asked, "Is it me or does this girl look like Kisara but younger with dark hair and grey eyes?"

Mana shrugged and stated, "We probably should go back."

The book was stamped for return by July 3, 2013.

Natius went home and called Anakin to tell him the information that Samara told them about, Anakin asked, "So do I open the book?"

Natius answered, "Yes." Anakin said, "Thanks, but I have to visit my godmother in Oxford in the morning, so I'll have to look into it once I get to her house. I have to go to bed now."

 **Oxford, England 8:00 a.m., June 27, 2013**

Anakin's father drove over to a house and he saw a little girl who was eleven with blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a dress that was light blue with a white blouse and she cried, "Arthur, you're here."

Anakin cried, "Hi Alicia. Listen I have to read a book so I'll be back in a minute."

Alicia asked Dr. Marshall, "What happened to Artie? Is he okay?"

Caius responded, "He couldn't sleep last night."

Anakin found a guest room, as soon as he opened the book and he was blinded by a powerful white light and when he opened his eyes he found himself in the outskirts of England he looked around and saw Mana who was looking around for her brother.

Anakin cried, "Mana, how did you end up in this place?"

Mana said, "Well me and my brother came home from the library and I was curious to know about the book. When I opened it, the letters started to shine and I started to panic and Mahad entered and we both were transported."

Anakin asked, "Where are the others?"

Mahad started to yell, "Mana!"

He started to run to his little sister and when he saw Anakin.

He asked, "What are you doing here Anakin? Did you open a book that leads you here?" Anakin nodded and he asked, "What happened to the others?"

Mahad explained, "I don't know. I hope they did not fall into a trap."

Anakin asked, "How do we get out of this impending acid trip?"

Mana remembered what Samara said, "We're going to have to stick with Alice."

Mahad groaned, "Why do we have to explore this stupid world?"

Anakin snapped, "Because it is one of those overlooked movies that are surprisingly good in recent years."

He started to hear something that sounded familiar to him as a voice said, "Leaders, and had been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest."

When Anakin, Mana, and Mahad got there he saw a woman with auburn hair, blue eyes, wearing a purple knee length dress with a lavender summer coat. Her name was Lorina Liddell, and she was reading a book as she quoted, "Edwin and Morcar, the Earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him: and even Stigand..." Alice."

Anakin saw a girl with who was ten years old. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top. Underneath her dress she wore a white petticoat, white stockings, white knee-length pantalettes, black strapped Mary Jane shoes and a black bow in her hair.

Her name was Alice Liddell and she was bored listening to her sister's studies.

She said dully, "I'm listening."

Lorina continued, "And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. William's conduct at first was moderate."

She felt a chain of daisies falling on her head as her sister laughed.

Lorina scolded, "Alice, would you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?"

Alice retorted, "I'm sorry, but how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?"

Lorina answered, "My dear child, there are few good books in this world without pictures."

"For example," said Anakin, "Dante's Divine Comedy, and Les Misérables."

Mana said, "Let me tell you something some people use imagination to read books that are absent of pictures."

Alice said, "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures."

Lorina retorted, "Your world? What nonsense."

Alice started to have an idea about the world of her own and started to sing about that world.

Mahad muttered, "Oh joy, an acid trip from Hell."

As soon as Alice finished her song, they started to see an anthropomorphic rabbit wearing a waistcoat and carrying a watch.

Anakin asked, "Did Aunt Angela's rabbit, Hopper escape again?"

The rabbit screamed, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Mahad asked, "What can a rabbit be late for a party, a funeral, or even a wedding?"

Mana said, "Let's follow Alice."

Alice went to pursue the rabbit and Mahad asked, "Why do we have to follow her?"

Mana explained, "I've seen this film more than enough times that I remember what we need to do. Plus Samara told us to stay with her."

Alice started to go into the rabbit hole and she fell in, Mana, Mahad, and Anakin saw the burrow and she started to see the burrow change to a door.

Mahad said, "Let's proceed with caution."

Mana opened the door and they started to walk into the dirt and they fell into a rabbit hole, proportional for three people.

Mahad cried, "This is one of the most cliché ways to die!"

Anakin said, "Shut up Newman!"

Mahad snapped, "It's Mahad, you idiot."

Mana snapped, "Stop it! We have to grab something heavy and catch up with Alice."

Mahad asked, "Are you sure this will work?"

Mana nodded and she saw a piano and said, "Grab on boys!"

They started to fall at a faster rate and crashed to the ground.

Mana got up and the boys were lying on the ground and she said, "Are you boys okay?"

"Yes," answered Mahad, "next time we grab a barbell."

Anakin got up and he cried, "Alice is not far. Let's go."

Mana saw a door and when they opened the door, they saw Alice the size of a mouse and Mana saw a golden key and a bottle that said, "Drink me."

Just as she was to proceed to drink it, Mahad cried, "Wait! That potion might have poison."

Mana said, "If we get to get to her size. It is the potion we need to drink."

Mana drank it and shared a drink between the boys and she started to shrink, but when she was to grab the key, it was gone and she shrank to Alice's size.

Mahad asked, "What do we do now?"

Mana saw the key again and muttered, "Stars and stones."

She asked, "Do you have like a backscratcher or something?"

Alice started to eat a cookie and she grew really big and one of her feet pushed and held Mahad to a wall just as he took out a scratcher and it fell from his hand, he muttered, "Well that went a long way!"

He started to laugh much to Alice's frustration that Alice started to cry.

Mana grabbed the scratcher and banged the table causing it to break and the key fell in the girl's hand and she saw the broken glass about to fall and she ran off from the glass and saw Alice's tears.

Mana muttered, "Oh crap!"

The waves from Alice's tears caused our heroes to scramble as they were trying to find a flotation device to prevent them from drowning and they saw piece to the glass table and they grabbed on.

They had to help Alice now too. If they didn't get her out, she would drown in her own tears too.

"Alice, the potion!" Mana screamed. "Take the potion again!"

Alice heard her and found the bottle containing the potion. She drank it and shank again and slipped inside the bottle.

It turned out the key was no longer necessary because they managed to go through the doorknob's lock hole as he started to guzzle the water.

"I've often heard the phrase 'Cry me a river', but this is ridiculous!" said Mahad.

Anakin agreed. "You said it."

Mana placed the key on a chain and clipped the chain to her left pocket and placed the key itself in the pocket to prevent any mishaps.

Our trio started to float to where Alice was which was in a forest like place.

Mahad saw the forest and cried, "Let's commence Operation Rabbit season!"

Mana cried, "Duck fire!"

 **Author's Notes:** Now Mahad, Mana, and Anakin are now following Alice. Will they ever be able to catch up with her? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	6. Episode XXVIII (28): Phantom Princess

**I do not own anything related to Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 28: The Phantom Princess of Wonderland

Our heroes started to go into the forest and they saw two identical twins with red hair and Anakin muttered, "Oh, look if it isn't Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber."

Both of them started making honking noises and said, "Hey we're Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

Anakin muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Mana snapped, "We are looking for a little girl, we're not here for you guys so back off."

Tweedle Dee asked, "Why?"

Mahad answered, "We need to protect her otherwise her curiosity will get the best of her."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum started crying as they mentioned the oysters' predicament and Mana asked, "What happened to them?"

The Tweedle twins did not want to tell them the story until Mahad reluctantly said, "Fine."

The Tweedle twins told them about the Walrus and the Carpenter who were looking for food and the carpenter saw some oysters in the ocean and started to come up with a plan. The walrus decided to go down into the sea and started to tell the oysters about how the shore is nice and fun.

The oysters started to be intrigued by the shore, yet the old oyster tried to dissuade her oysters from going anywhere with the strange walrus, but the walrus closed the old oyster's shell and started to take the little oysters to a wooden restaurant that the carpenter built.

As the carpenter was preparing some ingredients, the walrus being greedy ate all the little oysters and when he came to the room where the walrus was, all was left of the oysters were the shells as the walrus cried tear of remorse.

After the Tweedle twins finished their tale.

Anakin said, "This story reminds me of the Pied Piper and a case in Liverpool with a three year old that was taken by two ten year old boys who savagely killed him in 1993. This case raised the 1980s and 90s censorship drive in the UK."

Mahad asked, "How do you know that?"

"My mother told me that story after my older brother Morgan was caught trying to steal a copy of a horror movie." Anakin answered.

Mana getting annoyed snapped, "This is getting us nowhere! Let's find Alice."

Mahad and Anakin realized what they had to do and Mahad said, "Let's get out of this dump."

They walked over to a pink house and Mahad asked, "Who lives here, Snow White?"

The house was in actuality the house of the White Rabbit who was screaming because the house was covered by the giant Alice, Mana went over to a garden to scout for food and she found a carrot and pulled it out of the dirt.

She cried, "Alice, I have a carrot."

The rabbit started screaming frantically as his carrot was taken and the Alice started to shrink into normal size and the rabbit ran off screaming he was late.

Alice came out of rabbit's house and she said, "Thank you. I never had a chance to introduce myself. My name is Alice Liddell, nice to meet you."

Anakin said, "The name's Anakin Strife, these are friends Mana and Mahado."

Mana said, "Nice to meet you Alice. We were looking for you, to help you out with the pursuit."

Our heroes started to follow Alice to get to the rabbit, unaware there was a heart shaped balloon watching them.

Within the Castle of Hearts, the King and Queen of Hearts had a daughter who was eighteen years old with burnt orange hair, like her father, devious brown eyes, and wearing a dress suited for a princess, when she saw Anakin Strife she thought of an idea that would be devious.

Mahad started to look around and he stumbled across a bed of flowers and he cried, "Hey guys! I found something that we could take home."

Anakin saw the red rose and smirked as he pulled out his sword and he muttered, "This one's for you Mana."

Just when he was about the cut the rose a branchy hand grabbed his hand and punched him in the face.

The rose asked in a feminine voice, "What are you doing?"

Anakin holding his jaw said, "Oh great talking flowers, I thought Troll in Central Park was bloody stupid and now you just proved me wrong."

The flower said, "Of course we can talk."

Anakin said smugly, "You'd make a fine rose for a Valentine's Day card."

Mahad said, "Anakin, we shouldn't be doing this."

Mana snapped, "My biggest complaint was these flowers and their song sucked. Not to mention, they're rude."

Anakin took out his katana lightsaber and he said, "Let's try this again. Where's the White Rabbit?"

The rose responded, "I do not know. Please spare me."

Anakin, with a simple slash, he cut the rose down causing the flowers to gasp with surprise.

He grabbed the rose that shrunk to the size of an average rose and Anakin concealed the flower to give it to Mana for a Valentine's Day present.

The flowers looked at him in rage and he said, "You know, if I was in my right size I would pick you as an arrangement for a valentine of mine."

Mahad glared at him and Anakin asked, "What?"

Mana cried, "Hey guys, Alice wandered off again."

She started to scout ahead and she saw Alice was as tall as a tree and she hurried back and she said, "Hey boys, I found her."

Mahad made a descending whistle as he saw the tall girl and he started to see her shrink and he asked, "How'd you do that?"

Alice responded, "One side of the mushroom makes me either tall or short."

Mahad said, "Hey just like Mario."

Anakin snapped, "Newman shut up! Let's get out of this acid trip."

Alice cried, "We have to find the rabbit."

Mana asked, "You know this where will get us?"

Mahad responded, "Nowhere." Alice asked, "What's your point?"

Anakin explained, "The point Alice is that we're going through a wild goose chase. So we should focus more on getting home, besides I have to make sure that this world does not-."

Mahad snapped, "Anakin! Cut it out."

Anakin started to hear something and he cried, "You guys wait here, I have to scout ahead."

Mahad cried, "Anakin. Mana you stay here with Alice."

Mana retorted, "I want to come with you too."

"You have to make sure Alice does not get into trouble. In other words, stay together." said Anakin

Anakin started to look around for the sound he was hearing and he heard a voice singing, " _ **Insolent boy so brash, so reckless. Trying to stay on course. Ignorant child those guys called your friends are on the dark side of the force.**_ "

Anakin started to feel something materializing in his hands and it was the dagger flute that he gave to Oswald.

Anakin shouted, "If this is a prank of yours, I am not laughing! Whoever is singing this come out and face me!"

The hand holding the dagger flute started to move towards his mouth and Anakin started to play a tune that sounded like "Angel of Music"

He asked, "Why is it not summoning Marahute?"

Chesire warned, "Beware the Queen's daughter. She has her eyes on you. She'll pretend to be someone you loved."

Anakin felt his dagger flute and as if in a trance started playing Angel of Music.

A woman sang, "Flattering boy you should know me. See why I'm never seen by most. Look at the mirror before you, I am a Force Ghost."

Anakin saw a woman with flowing dark brown hair and green eyes she was garbed in beige and brown robes suited for a Jedi.

Anakin started to mutter, "Mum."

He walked over and the force ghost, he felt as if he was enthralled by her voice.

Mahad noticed Anakin and he muttered, "Oh great a Phantom of the Opera reference."

As the boy got closer, the woman's eyes changed from green to a blood red. Anakin looked in shock before he could flee, he felt an electrical surge on his body and a feminine hand grabbed the boy's wrist.

Seeing this, Mahad cried Anakin's name, but got no response. As he ran to him, he saw the unconscious boy being pulled to a tree and Anakin vanished.

Mahad pounded his hands against the tree like he was trying to break down a door. To his surprise, a secret passage was revealed.

Mahad decided to go through following the child. They saw Anakin being dragged to a heart-shaped carriage and they snuck aboard on the back to find out where their friend was being taken. "Oh, boy," Mahad muttered as he saw a field of white snow.

When the carriage came to a stop, the boys dismounted and hid behind a stone. They saw a woman of eighteen years with burnt orange hair and brown eyes garbed in a dress suited for a princess. She placed the unconscious Anakin down on the snow.

Anakin started to come to when he heard the voice he was hearing earlier singing, " _ **Wandering child, so lost, so hopeless, yearning for my return.**_ "

Anakin got up and he said, "Show yourself coward."

The voice sang once more, " _ **Too long you wandered in despair, far from my motherly gaze. Your mind goes against this yet thy soul obeys.**_ "

Anakin started to see the princess like woman who was trying to mesmerize him and suddenly he heard a boy's voice who cried, "Anakin wait!"

He turned to see Mahad and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mahad replied, "The woman is not your mom. She's a….."

"She's a..." He softly whispered the girl's true identity in his ear.

Unsurprisingly, Anakin didn't take that too well. "Oh my God! I'm thirteen and she's five years older than me! I thought Padme and Skywalker's romance was creepy, but this cranks it up to eleven."

Mahad cried, "Let's go. Mana's waiting."

The boys started to run and the princess-like woman glared at them and she went to a secret hatch.

Mana and Alice were helping spades with painting the roses red. Mana started laughing because it reminded her of the playful pranks that Huey, Dewey, and Louie made to their uncle Donald Duck. Mahad ran with Anakin.

Mana cried, "Mahad, Anakin."

She saw Anakin and asked, "What happened?"

"Some lady pretending to be my mother tried to take me away!" Anakin confessed.

Mahad cried, "Mana, what's going on?"

Mana explained, "These three guys painted the wrong rose color and if the color of the roses not red, those guys will lose their heads, literally."

Mahad muttered, "Stars and stones."

Suddenly trumpets started to blare as an obese woman with black hair, black eyes garbed in a dress that red and black and when she saw the paint on the roses and she screamed, "Off with their heads!"

The three were dragged away from the heroes and she saw her daughter running to her crying, and she said pointing at Mahad, "That boy took my love away from me."

The queen was about to yell when her husband said, "My dear, I say put them through a trial."

The princess smiled at the idea and the heroes were taken to the court and the White Rabbit started to read the charges against them.

Mana getting fed up snapped, "Your majesty, this trial is bogus and if anyone is to be charged. Your daughter should face charges!"

Mahad agreed. "My sister is right. Where are your standards?! That stuff your daughter pulled off by kidnapping one of my friends who's 13 years old and trying to seduce him is the kind of thing that can get you arrested, charged and you could go to jail for that."

"She's a spoiled, greedy, obsessive, psychotic girl that needs to be locked up," Anakin cried, "and you are a fat, pompous, bratty tyrant who is worse than a Snorlax and a Wigglytuff combined!"

The Queen of Hearts screamed, "Off with their-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the princess rose from her seat and grabbed Anakin by the wrist and held a knife close to his throat. "Stay where you are or the boy dies!"

Anakin pulled out his knife and he slashed the wrist of the hand that was holding the knife, causing her to let go. Mad - literally and metaphorically - she laughed and snarled, "If I can't win your heart, I'll just steal it."

She tapped her foot and vines with thorns ensnared the heroes. Alice watched in shock and ate the mushroom and was tall enough to touch the roof with her head.

"This is going too far!" Alice scolded the princess. "If you think that keeping the boy and his friends as your prisoners will get you to his heart, you're wrong. Now release them or you will..." she paused as she shrank back to her regular size. "Regret it."

"Get us out of here!" Mana screamed.

The princess approached Anakin and told him, "Declare your love to me and I'll free you and your friends. Refuse and you'll all die."

"You're insane!" Mahad shouted.

The princess tightened the thorns' grip on the heroes. "Would you rather have this be your grave or live the rest of your life with me?" She asked Anakin again.

To save his friends, Anakin sang, "Pitiful Princess of Hearts, what kind of life will you lead? Force gave me courage to show you the advice you must heed." He kissed the princess on the lips much to his disgust, distracting the princess and causing the thorns to disintegrate.

The Princess realized her wrongs and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. Leave this place for it is not where you belong." She summoned the door and heeded the heroes with a fair warning. "Be on your guard for there are enemies out there willing to harm you in several ways."

Mana remembered that the door was still locked. It was a good thing she kept the key with her. "Let's go, you guys." And everyone was ready to leave Wonderland behind them.

Anakin came to and he found himself back in Oxford and he turned to see his father and his father said, "Arthur, it is time to go."

As soon as the Marshalls got home, Anakin went to the bathroom and began rinsing his mouth off with Listerine mouthwash.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Caius asked his son.

Anakin finished rinsing his mouth off and replied, "I kissed a princess to save my friend. Now I regret it."

Caius smiled and said with an assuring look, "Son, it was probably a nightmare you had when you dozed off."

Thinking about what his father said, Anakin noticed that the wounds from the thorns were gone like they never happened. He wondered, was it really a dream?

As the boy was preparing to sleep for the night, a cat-like figure was staring at him and transported itself to a group of villains that were conversing of the situation.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Anakin, Mana and Mahad escaped from Wonderland, what dangers lie for our heroes? What are the villains up to? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	7. Episode XXIX (29): Disney Villain Attack

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 29: Disney Villain Council

Within Shadow Disneyland, a grand hall was filled with villains who were iconic and recognizable.

Many of them wanted to do away with the heroes right away, others wanted to take them out one by one to weaken their defenses. Maleficent seemed to be more patient about the matter because she had faced the heroes before and knew what she and her comrades were up against.

A fox named Honest John asked, "How are we to do that?"

Maleficent said, "I'm afraid, I never met you. Who are you?"

Honest John asked, "I'm Honest John, now are you going to answer my question?"

The villains started to hear a phone ringing and Pete who was next to Turbo said, "Sorry."

He answered the phone asking, "What?!"

A beagle boy said, "Boss, we found someone who can be a vessel for our master Chernabog."

Honest John asked, "What do you mean by vessel?"

Maleficent snapped, "In other words, a host to the spirit. Show us the picture of the person."

The picture in question was on an overhead projector and it was a girl of nine years with flowing black hair, stormy grey eyes, wearing a white long sleeved dress that had light blue cuffs, it was Samara Henderson.

Maleficent grinned at the idea. "Hmm, I should have thought of the idea of a child being a vessel."

Hones John was outraged. "Are you stupid?! She's just a little girl!"

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted. "This girl must be found. We need to gather our forces and find her. As for you, Honest John, you will scout for the two Legendary Swords of Fire and Lightning. Do not double-cross us. You know the penalty if you fail."

Honest John understood and went through a portal.

 **July 25, 2013, Family Mart Los Angeles 9:00am**

Natius Quinton had turned seventeen one day ago, and he was looking around Family Mart with his mother for a video and book that his friend Bianca who was celebrating her seventeenth birthday would enjoy. He started to look in the movies and he found a DVD/Blu-ray version of James and the Giant Peach.

He asked, "Mom, may I please buy this movie along with its book for Bianca's birthday?"

Natius's mother cried, "Of course, but please come home safely as soon as the party ends."

Natius smiled and he bought the book and movie and wrapped it and he walked over to the Grimm-Rosatti residence and he saw Bianca who was having a talk with her mother.

Bianca's mother said, "Bianca, I told you that you are not allowed to celebrate your birthday this year because of what happened last year with those friends."

Bianca retorted, "Mom, can you just hear me out for one minute?"

"No, I asked you to get rid of that Disney trash and get those stupid dreams out of your head, but you lied to me. Because you kept those thoughtless dreams you're grounded for the next two months."

Bianca cried, "But mom."

"I don't want to hear it. If you keep those dreams, you'll make a mule of yourself."

Bianca's mother went back in the house.

Natius asked, "Bianca? What's wrong?"

Bianca explained to him her predicament with her mom and Natius took out his present to her.

He said, "I actually thought of you when I was looking around the store and I want to wish you a happy birthday, Bianca."

Bianca opened and saw the book and movie James and the Giant Peach and she stared in joy.

She said, "Thank you so much. I've been looking everywhere for this movie and the book so I could pull a comparison since I was a little kid."

Zander was skate boarding over to Bianca's house and he said, "Happy birthday Bianca."

Bianca cried, "Thanks."

Zander smiled and he said, "I finished something in my wood works and thought of you."

Bianca opened her bag and the wooden plaque had words that were, "Dreams can come true, if you have the courage to pursue them. –Walt Disney."

She smiled, "Thank you Sandy."

Danyal was hearing this commotion and she said, "Happy birthday Bianca."

Mahad and Mana coming from a corner were carrying a small tree.

Mana cried, "Happy birthday Bianca. Me and my brother have planted and grew something you love."

They raised the tree.

Bianca smiled, "Is that a peach tree?"

Mana nodded and Mahad said, "We thought of you because you have been a Roland Dahl fan since you were little."

Bianca said, "This is the best birthday ever! I want to thank you guys for thinking of me."

Bianca's mother came out of the house and she saw the book, movie, and her friends.

She asked, "What is this merda?!"

Natius cried, "Mrs. Grimm-Rosatti, we came here to wish her a happy birthday and to make her feel happy. Please ma'am show consideration for her. She has a gifted imagination and if you stamp it out, you'll be ending up in a situation that you'll blame yourself."

Bianca's mother snapped, "Why don't you brats get off my property and dream somewhere else?"

Natius said, "Listen here lady, I didn't come here to be insulted. If you will act like this you'll make yourself look like an ass."

Our heroes left to

Later that night Bianca was watching her new movie and was reading her book and started taking notes on the differences.

Her face left one from happy to really nervous once she started to hear a man talking in a cold tone, "We found out that your daughter is friends with a boy with flame. Do you know anything about this?"

Bianca's mother snapped, "I don't know anything about a fire boy bull, but I'll ask my daughter about this."

She yelled, "Bianca Stella!"

Bianca didn't like what she was hearing, but she descended down the stairs anyway. She certainly didn't like what she was seeing either.

Bianca turned her attention to the man. He had grey hair and was garbed in black robes. She looked at him in fear and whimpered, "Mom, we need to get out now."

The man said calmly, "I am placing you and your family under house until what you say is true."

Bianca's mother protested, "But sir, we don't know anything about the boy with fire."

The man closed the door and he locked the door and started to light the house on fire.

Natius was getting ready for bed and he saw some smoke rising from the Grimm-Rosatti Residence he started to run to the house hearing Bianca and her little brother Dante screaming and begging for their lives.

Natius' eyes started glowing into a flaming orange and he entered the house to see Bianca and her mother and brother trying to get away from the fire.

"Bianca, come on!" he cried as he picked her up.

He found the main door and broke it down in a harsh manner. He carried Bianca outside with Mrs. Grimm-Rosatti and Dante running behind them coughing from the smoke.

"Quinton, is that you?" Bianca's mother asked, catching her breath.

Natius' eyes changed back into hazel and he replied, "Yes, it's me. Listen, I have to take Bianca with me. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

As Danyal was watching the news an anchorman said, "A house has been set on fire tonight and it was the Grimm-Rosatti residence, luckily a seventeen year old boy has saved the family and has taken the oldest daughter to investigate the situation."

Danyal started to hear a door knocking and she looked in the peep hole and it was Natius and Bianca she asked, "What are you two doing here? What happened?"

"My house was burned down by a man in dark robes!" Bianca answered

Danyal started to look into her book and she cried, "Frollo, one of the most dangerous and intimidating villains in the Disney Animated Canon. Why would he be here?"

She heard a knocking and she saw in the peephole a fox like figure and she cried, "Honest John, what are you doing here? Do you know about this?"

Honest John cried, "Please ma'am I know no more than anyone else."

Danyal grabbed his collar and she said, "Don't lie to me Foulfellow; we have a serious problem here. Why is Frollo here burning houses of neighbors and friends in LA?"

"I don't know who you're talking about," Honest John answered.

Bianca began pressing her foot on his.

Honest John yelped in pain. "All right! All right! I'll talk! They sent me to find the Legendary Swords of Fire and Lightning. That's not all. They plan on using a girl with dark hair wearing a long-sleeved dress with baby blue cuffs as a host for Chernabog."

Danyal cried, "Samara." Danyal started calling Mahad, Mana, and Zander.

Honest John was looking at a tracking device that the villains gave him before their trip.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Honest John was about to leave Maleficent said, "Take these drop them so we can track down those brats."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Honest John dropped a chip and started to follow our heroes.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Frollo is terrorizing the city, will our heroes find Samara before the villains do? Will Honest John betray the heroes or will he join them? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	8. Episode XXX (30): Honest John's Reform

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Walt Disney Company nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 30: Honest John's Redemption

Zander shouted, "Ambush! Parker get the little girl we'll take these clowns!"

The girl rushed into the house and saw a man with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a bathrobe and was tied in a sitting position in a water filled tub with electrical wires.

Frollo asked, "Where's the little girl? If you don't tell me where she is, you'll suffer the lightning from God."

The man snapped, "You're not taking my little girl! You just drag the Lord's name through the mud and burn everything like the hypocrite you are and you are your own worst enemy!"

Danyal readied her staff and snarled, "Judge Claude Frollo! What are you doing here?"

Frollo answered, "I came here to collect a couple of swords and a little girl."

Samara hearing this proceeded to lock the door and hid underneath her bed in terror as she had seen the Hunchback of Notre Dame several times.

Frollo said in a cold tone, "Turbo. Turn it on."

Turbo pushed the button and volts of electricity were entering the man as he yelled in pain yelling, "Samara hide!"

Samara heard her father's yells and felt fear creeping into her mind.

It got worse as the sound of crashing filled her ears and she felt someone dragging her out from under. "No! Stop!" she screamed.

Danyal hearing this charged the room and saw Turbo who used a sedative to knock Samara out cold.

She snapped, "Bastard!"

Turbo teleported away from the girl and handed the girl to Frollo.

Danyal snarled, "How do you know where we were heading to?"

Frollo responded, "Let's just say never trust a fox."

Danyal realized it was Honest John.

Maleficent summoned a portal and the villains ran into the portal away taking Samara with them.

Danyal saw Honest John and smacked him in the face.

Danyal said as anger was burning into her eyes and tone, "Why did you tell the enemy?!"

Honest John said, "Listen I feel remorse for doing this, but if I double-cross them they would kill me and destroy the world I live in. Please I beg you forgive me for this."

Danyal snapped, "You're too late, you should have thought of this before you hung with the bad guys."

Natius cried, "Danyal please give him a second chance."

Danyal asked, "Why so he can fool us again? He's nothing but a liar."

Zander said, "Hey what about that scene when he was shocked to hear the words Pleasure Island?"

Danyal asked, "Then why didn't he stop there? He could have at least refused to have any part."

Bianca cried, "The Huntsman back in the world of Snow White was probably afraid for his kids' lives so he did what he was told until he lied to the queen."

Danyal started to remember the time when the Huntsman spared their lives and she went over to the sobbing Honest John.

She said, "Honest John, I'll give you one more chance. Now you need to cooperate with us if you want to save yourself and your ally Gideon. You need to tell us where Frollo took Samara."

Honest John said, "From my speculation he is going to take her to where Bald Mountain is in this world and I would hurry because at midnight Chernabog is said to awaken there to take a host."

Danyal said, "We need to hurry."

Mahad started to feel a book materializing and he cried, "Transportre Bald Mountain!"

Our heroes started to teleport to Bald Mountain.

Samara came to and she found herself in a cage and she saw Frollo.

He smiled, "So glad you're awake."

Samara asked, "Why do you have me?"

Frollo said, "You are to become the vessel of our lord, Chernabog."

Samara was dragged out of the cage and was set to a table.

Samara cried as ropes were tying her down, "No! Help me!"

Maleficent looked into the book and recited, "Lord Chernabog, we offer thee this girl to become your vessel in the mortal world, please awaken from thy slumber and-."

Just when Maleficent was about to say more, Mahad's teleportation spell unleashed a lightning bolt.

Danyal cried, "Frollo have you lost your mind, why would you use this girl? She is just a child. Reconsider this before it's too late for your soul."

Mahad snapped, "He crossed the line the moment he was introduced."

Maleficent started her chant over and Samara was getting covered in a black flame and she started to scream for her life and just when Maleficent was about to finish her incantation, a bolt of lightning appeared and it was Anakin and his two friends.

Toboé snapped, "Anakin, get the book Vandela, you stall Maleficent."

Toboé saw the ropes and he started to cut them down and he asked, "What's your name little girl?"

"Samara." responded the girl

Toboé said, "Samara, do not leave my side."

Maleficent fought Vandela off her by hurling the girl to the ground.

She asked, "So you think that you're a hero werewolf?"

Toboé said in a harsh voice, "You will not use anyone as a vessel tonight witch go back to the depths of Hell where you belong."

Maleficent snapped, "You will pay for your words insolent brat!"

She unleashed a powerful blast from her scepter and just when the two were about to witness their death Vandela saw Honest John running towards the two and he took the electrical shockwaves that would kill a human and the fox collapsed to the ground.

Maleficent snapped, "Foolish fox that is what you get for standing in affairs that don't concern you."

Honest John groaned from the pain.

Samara cried, "Honest John, don't die please."

Toboé stared at the fox and he asked, "You saved us?"

"Of course," the fox said weakly. I didn't want to make the same mistake seventy-three years ago when I worked for the coachman. Though I knew if I betrayed them, they would kill me and destroy the world I lived in. But I knew I had a choice."

Samara cried, "Honest John…. Please stay with us."

"No, forget about me," he groaned. "Save these worlds. And thank you all for giving me the courage to do what I should have done long ago." And Honest John drew his last breath and shattered as though he was made of glass.

Samara cried, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Danyal started to see the ground started shaking and she cried, "Guys! Let's get out of here!"

Terenas witnessing this started to run to get help and when our heroes were trying to run Maleficent tapped on her staff and suddenly the ground where our heroes running on started to split and our heroes started to fall in the crevice.

Maleficent said, "Turbo take the girl with the glasses, the werewolf, and the brat in green to your world, Frollo you take the boys with fire and lightning and the Clemens boy, Jafar can take the boy with the book and his sister. I will take the girl who lost her house."

Turbo asked, "Why should we take them?"

Maleficent answered, "They are stronger when together, so I believe if we separate them, we may be able to take out their defenses more easily and stop them from interfering with our plans. In the meantime, let's try the ritual again." She noticed that Samara was missing and asked, "What happened to the other child?"

"She fell with them," Turbo answered.

"You fool!" Maleficent snapped. "Why did neither one of you get her back? Our copy of the princess is gone, so one of you had to get her back from those brats. We need that child to be Lord Chernabog's vessel."

"Give us another chance," Turbo pleaded. "We'll get things right and rid those brats once and for all."

Maleficent regained control of her temper. "Very well. Let's do this now."

She formed into a light green orb and surrounded her aura around Bianca, Turbo turned into a pixelated white orb and surrounded his aura around Danyal, Samara, Vandela and Toboé, Frollo turned into a black orb and surrounded his aura around Natius, Zander and Anakin, and Jafar turned into a red orb and surrounded his aura around Mahad and Mana and our heroes vanished in the light of the orbs' colors.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have been separated, how will they reunite and collect the third sword? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	9. Episode XXXI (31): Agrabah Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

 **In memory of Robin Williams (1951-2014)**

Episode 31: Agrabah Trouble

Mana came to and she saw her brother lying on the ground.

She snapped, "Mahad, wake up, now!"

Mahad started to come to and he said, "Stars and stones we're in Agrabah, or Saudi Arabia, but it looks like we're in the twelfth century of that time for some reason our clothes haven't changed."

Mana started to look around and she heard trumpets blaring and it was Prince Ali Ababwa's arrival.

Mana cried, "Mahad, come and see this."

An announcer started to sing, **_"Oh you gotta love this guy."_**

Genie: _**Prince Ali Mighty as he Ali Ababwa. Genuflect, show some respect down one knee. Now try your best to stay calm, brush up your Sunday salon.**_

As the genie was singing Mana and Mahad decided to follow them and when they reached the door, it was crowded.

Mahad started to step back as the crowd was being pushed back Mana and Mahad ran to the door and Mahad knocked on the door and Jafar opened the door. He used a spell and disguised himself and his sister into royal servants.

He asked, "Who are you?"

Mana tried to come up with something and Mahad lied, "Greetings. We are Prince Ali's royal magicians and bodyguards."

Jafar stared at them, thinking there was something suspicious about the trio. An old man with white hair dressed in cream robes of a sultan declared, "Jafar, let them through."

Reluctantly, Jafar moved aside to let them pass. "Thank you," Mahad said politely.

The Sultan was talking to a young man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing blue and white clothes suited for an Arabian prince. "My ancestor," Mahda muttered.

Mana clapped his mouth. "Shh. You'll give us away."

A young woman with dark braided hair with a headdress containing a blue gem dressed in a light blue shirt and harem pants came to the throne room overhearing everyone discussing her betrothal. She didn't like what she was hearing and snapped, "How dare you? All of you standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" And she stormed out of the throne room in anger.

"Reminds me of the time we had to save Anakin in Wonderland," Mana softly mumbled.

"Should we follow them?" Mana asked.

"No," her brother answered. "Let them alone to get to know each other."

Mana asked, "Should we follow them?"

Mahad answered, "No. Let them be alone to get to know one another."

Mana and Mahad were asleep and Mahad asked, "Why are we here?"

Mana answered, "I don't know Mahado, but we have to make sure that nothing bad happens to Aladdin."

Mahad trying to get some sleep saw a red and blue parrot and when the bird was about to say something.

Mahad grabbed the bird gently and he asked, "What is a bird like you doing here?"

The bird screamed, "Jafar, they're here!"

Mana woke up and she asked, "What is this about?"

Iago was screeching for the guards and Mahad started to see some guards coming in the room and he started to pull out the book.

He cried, "Esvanir!"

Mana and Mahad were covered in a shade causing them to disappear from the sight of the guards.

One of the guards snapped, "They're gone!"

The captain Razoul snapped, "Keep searching for them because Jafar's orders are to take the two alive."

They started to walk away and Mahad and Mana became visible once more.

Mana muttered, "That was close."

Mahad started to hear a commotion and the siblings decided to find the source of the commotion and Mana saw the snake staff and she screamed, "I thought I destroyed that thing!"

She grabbed it and started to smash the staff head repeatedly as she shouted, "Die! Die! DIE!" the sultan started to feel as if he was out of a trance.

Mana snapped, "Your highness. Jafar has been tampering with spells for the purpose of getting people to agree with him and this is the device he used."

The sultan snapped for the guards to arrest Jafar and just when things were about to go well Jafar used a potion and vanished.

As the sultan was moping over the fact that Jafar deceived him and when he saw Aladdin and Jasmine together.

He cried, "Praise Allah!" and he started to have plans for the next morning.

Mahad and Mana were about to go back to bed when they saw a golden oil lamp and Mana started to rub the lamp carefully and a huge blue figure popped out and she muttered, "It's the genie." Genie said, "Al have you changed your appearance?"

He saw Mana and her brother and he said, "Oh I'm sorry. What's your name little girl?"

Mana replied, "Sekhmet, but I prefer to be called Mana and it's pronounced as Man-ah. This is my older brother Mahad."

Genie asked, "What is your wish?"

Mana started to think of her friends and she said, "I wish I knew where my friends are. We were scattered when the ground around us split open like a walnut."

Genie sang, "Where is Carmen Sandiego? Where on Earth can she be?"

Mahad said interrupting the song, "So each of us get three wishes? Any wish?"

Genie said, "That's correct Marty boy."

Mahad snapped, "Its Mahad, not Marty, blue man."

Mana asked, "Are there any limitations on wishes?" Genie explained, "3 wishes, but no wishing for more wishes."

Mahad muttered, "Aw man."

Mana asked, "We can wish for anything?"

Genie explained, "Three wishes I can't grant are I can't kill anybody so don't ask. I can't make anybody fall in love with anyone if I did I would have been a cupid. About bringing people from the dead in the words of Albus Dumbledore," Genie started to turn into a blue Albus Dumbledore, "No magic can bring back the dead."

Mahad muttered, "That sucks."

Mana shrugged and she muttered, "I wish that I had the weapon I used last year and Kisara my kitty was with us again."

Mana started to feel a pole weapon in her hand.

It was the scythe that she used in her previous ventures and suddenly a light appeared and it took on the form of an Egyptian Mau and it was Kisara their cat.

The cat asked, "What the? What is this place?!"

Mahad cried, "Calm down Kisara we're in Agrabah."

Mana explained, "We were separated during a fight and now we need to defeat Jafar to be reunited with them."

Later that night Iago took the lamp and reported back to Jafar and Jafar rubbed the lamp.

He said, "Mana, listen you can't… I don't think you're her. Tonight's part for Mana will be played by a dark sinister man."

Jafar snapped, "My first wish is to rule on high as Sultan!"

Mahad and Mana started to hear a commotion and she screamed as she saw the genie in a demonic form and she heard Aladdin pleading, "Genie no!"

Genie explained, "The one who gets the lamp calls the shot."

Mahad snarled, "Jafar, I'm three seconds away from beating you down!"

Jafar glared at the boy and he said, "You all will bow to me!"

Mahad snapped, "We aren't bowing to anyone snake-face!"

Jafar snarled, "I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!"

His clothes were changed to the trademark red and black robes and his snake staff had an opened mouth. Mana snapped, "I thought I broke that staff!"

Jafar started to force the sultan, his daughter Princess Jasmine.

Jafar started to use his powers to see Mahad with his book in his hand and he said, "What's wrong Mahad? Losing your sanity because of your past?"

The pages in Mahad's book began to turn and he began to have flashbacks of the time his father abused him and he felt the sings on his back as though a whip was lashing him. Mahad also remembered the day his father almost killed his little sister when he tried to shoot her. Mahad called the police and it's because of him that his sister is still alive today. He put his eyes back on Jafar and screamed in terror as he saw a demonic clown with white skin and a red clown nose garbed in a clown suit. It also had razor teeth and was laughing manically through them.

Jafar smiled as he sang, " ** _So Mahad turns out to be really a coward. He'll join his ancestor Aladdin, a con need I go on? Take it from me._** "

He sent Mahad and Aladdin to a tower and sent the two flying unbeknownst to them a flying carpet followed with Kisara on board and it lifted off to a colder place.

When Mahad and Aladdin were at the destination, Mahad started to have tears streaming from his eyes muttering, "I'm a bad brother."

He started to sob with sorrow as he felt fear creeping in the back of his mind from his past and he started to mutter, "It would have been better if I hadn't called the cops."

Kisara getting fed up with her owner's attitude scratched Mahad in the face enough to get his attention and snapped, "Pull yourself together Mahado Achmed! Let me tell you, you are brave a young man who is willing to track down your sister no matter the cost."

Mahad was in doubt. "No, I failed. My sister is going to die."

Aladdin approached Mahad and told him, "You shouldn't dwell on the past for what happened to your sister years ago. Work with me and I promise I'll help you rescue your sister."

Mahad still had his uncertainties. "What should I do?" What if I fail her again like last year when she was taken or the time we watched IT the series with the demonic clown."

"You have to get over that childish fear of yours if you hope to save Mana," the cat scolded.

Mahad nodded and Aladdin said, "You need to muster whatever courage you have in your heart and face your inner demons."

Mahad wiped his tears and he stumbled to a carpet and he said, "Hey Aladdin, I found a carpet!"

Aladdin cried, "Start digging."

Mahad started to dig out the carpet and stepped aside as the tower started to tumble to an edge.

Mahad cried, "Come on Aladdin. Let's head back to Agrabah!"

Meanwhile, Iago was tormenting the sultan with crackers and Mana who was bound with her hands behind her back.

She snarled, "Hey birdie, if you don't leave that man alone, you'll end up my cat's lunch."

Jafar walked over to the girl and he said, "You know with you as my apprentice, you can be able to-."

Mana snapped as she kicked Jafar off his feet, "Fat chance Snake-man!"

She started to see Mahad with Aladdin.

She heard Jasmine say in a seductive voice, "I never realized how incredibly handsome you are."

As Jasmine was seducing Jafar Mana saw her scythe and chopped the ropes and slinked away and she whispered, "Mahad, you came back to get me, where's Kisara?"

As Iago saw Aladdin, Kisara started to pounce on him and Jafar saw Aladdin as a reflection of Jasmine gave away his location

Jasmine grabbed the lamp and Jafar joked, "You're time is up!"

He imprisoned her in the hourglass, Aladdin grabbed the lamp and Jafar threw a cloth as he said, "I'll hang you on my backpack!"

Aladdin was turned into a keychain much to the horror of the siblings.

Jafar looked at Mahad and he said, "I think a little clown can help you."

He summoned a demonic clown and Mahad used a charm and he was concealed in the shade of three hats with a question mark.

Mahad felt his body shaking as he heard Jafar's snake like voice asking, "Eenie meeney miney..."

Jafar smiled, "What the hell!"

He fired blasts as his younger sister wailed mournfully.

Jafar's face changed from smiling sinisterly to horror as he saw Mahad alive with two cylinders and the clown illusion took the blasts for Jafar protecting the man and the illusion disintegrated.

Jafar snapped, "You little cheater! I'm just getting warmed up!"

Mahad and Mana were surrounded in the fire.

Mana snapped, "Are you going to fight like a man?"

Mahad asked, "Or are you afraid of being exposed for the spineless snake you are!"

"A snake, am I?" Jafar asked. "Perhaps you would like to see how s-s-s-s-snake-like I can be!" And he transformed into a giant cobra and began attacking the siblings. Mahad fought back using his scimitar and Mana fought back using her scythe.

The Genie multiplied and turned into a group of cheerleaders chanting, "Rick 'em, rock 'em, rake! Stick your blades into that snake!"

"You s-s-s-stay out of this-s-s-," Jafar hissed.

"Oh, give me a b-b-b-, what's the word?" And the Genie blew a raspberry at him, causing Mana to laugh. Jafar was about to strike her, but Mahad defended his sister by slashing the cobra.

Mana heard Jasmine crying for help.

Mahad cried, "Free Jasmine! I'll take care of this bastard!"

He cried, "Slash of the Sahara!"

The sword had powerful sands on the blade and he slashed Jafar in the neck! Causing Jafar to scream in pain.

Mana saw a blunt object and grabbed it. "Hang on, I'll help you," she told Jasmine. But the cobra coiled himself around the siblings.

"You foolish children," Jafar hissed. "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth. Without the Genie or even your friends, you're nothing."

Then Mana got an idea. "The Genie has more power than you ever will! He gave you your power and he can take it back. So really, you're just a second-rate Piedmon wannabe!"

Jafar agreed that the Genie's power did exceed his. That was when he decided to make his final wish, to become a Genie himself.

Now that the siblings were free from his grip, they could free Jasmine. They used Kaiba's staff to destroy the hourglass. "What have you done?" She asked them.

"Trust us," Mana cried, seeing a black lamp appear. "It looks like you forgot one important detail, Jafar. Genies are not free entities, so now you must go back to your lamp!"

Jafar realized the situation he put himself in as golden shackles materialized around his wrists and he began to be drawn into his lamp. And now that Jafar was gone, his spells were broken and everything and everyone were as they once were before the dangers he caused. Aladdin was human again and Agrabah was restored to the glory it once knew and Jasmine and her father were back to their old selves too.

Iago fought Kisara off and he started to appear before Mana and Mahad and he said, "Now that Jafar is gone, can I please come with you guys?"

Mahad said, "Yes, but I'll be watching you."

Aladdin walked over to the siblings and said, "You guys should be proud of yourselves. You faced your inner demons and defeated a dangerous villain."

Mana nodded and they started to see a portal and she said, "Goodbye guys. We'll return someday."

Mana, Mahad, Kisara, and Iago stepped into the portal.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Mana and Mahad cleared off Agrabah's villain. What awaits them beyond the portal? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	10. Episode XXXII (32) Going Turbo

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 32: Going Turbo

 **Los Angeles, four years ago…..**

Danyal Parker was watching as Mickey Mouse was battling against Maleficent who turned into a dragon and whacked her tail at the mouse sending him flying to a building.

Danyal cried, "Mickey what is going on here?"

Mickey was lying on the ground and she started to feel a staff materializing and she felt the staff moving with her hand and she cried, "Magical burst!"

A powerful dark purple blast started to fly towards Maleficent and Mickey got up and taking a sword that looked as if it was the Sword of Time and he stabbed it through Maleficent's back and they both vanished.

Danyal came to and she found herself in a place with sweets as background and she looked around and she saw Samara, Toboé, and Vandela.

She cried, "You might want to wake up guys."

They came to and Samara cried, "Where are we at?"

Danyal started to see racing in a world themed with candy and sweets and she said, "Looks like Sugar Rush. I swear this was probably a little kids' dream in reality."

Toboé asked, "How do you know that?"

Danyal started to look around and she saw, the guy with the big hands might help."

They started to go to the candy cane tree and she saw a little girl with black hair that was covered in candy, brown eyes, wearing a light blue hoodie, blue jeans and sneakers.

Danyal cried, "Excuse me little girl, what are you doing up there?"

The girl said, "My name is Vanellope von Schweetz. What are you doing here?"

Danyal said, "We came to ask if you know where the king is so we can get out of here."

Vanellope said "It is that way. I must warn you King Candy can be quirky."

Our heroes journeyed to the castle and she started to knock on the door and she saw a man with gray hair tufts garbed in clothes fit for a king that consisted of a purple tailcoat, with a white vest covered in glitter.

Danyal asked, "Excuse me your highness, I came here to ask you a question. How do we get out of this world? We're not from here."

The King said, "My name is King Candy. The only way to leave this world is that you make sure Vanellope doesn't race because she's a glitch."

Danyal snapped, "You should give her a chance. Regardless whether she is glitch or not you should at least allow her one race. She might have potential that can be good."

King candy retorted, "I'm trying to protect her."

Danyal rolled her eyes and she said, "I'm going to help her because I believe she can help with our escape. Come on; let's leave this joke of a king."

Danyal stated, "Well guess what, she might be able to help us."

Toboe asked, "Danyal, I don't think it's a good idea."

Danyal said, "I don't trust this guy."

Samara asked, "Why?"

Danyal answered, "I'll tell you when we leave the castle.'

Unbeknownst to the leaving heroes, King Candy turned into Turbo and he reported, "Maleficent, we found the kid."

Maleficent said, "Good."

Turbo looked in concern and he said, "A girl with glasses doesn't trust me."

Maleficent asked, "What's her name?"

Turbo answered timidly, "Danyal. Should I kill her, milady?"

Maleficent recognized the name. "Yes, that girl holds extensive knowledge about us and our worlds. Of all the heroes, she poses as a threat to us and to Lord Chernabog. Destroy her."

Vandela asked, "I don't understand. Why can't you trust him?"

Danyal answered, "A long time ago, a video game character named Turbo entered a video game world during opening hours and caused both games to die forever via unplugging. I have a feeling if we die here, we'll die in reality."

Toboe asked, "I wonder how Anakin's doing?"

Danyal said, "Hopefully, he hasn't been kidnapped or killed."

Meanwhile in Cardiff Wales, Anakin was trying to sleep, but he felt as if someone was in his room.

Just when he was going to relax, Anakin felt his nose and mouth being covered by a cloth that was damp with tranquarest!

He saw a figure in dark armor wearing a helmet covering the figure's face. Anakin tried clawing the hand away from him, but the powerful fumes of the sedative was flowing into his senses, the last thing he heard was a laugh that sounded familiar yet he would not put his finger on it. His movements turned to liquid and his eyelids became heavy and his world went black.

Back in the game world, Toboe noticed what Danyal had said and he asked in a concerned tone fearful of his own death, "How can we get out of this nightmare?! I don't want to die!"

Danyal said trying to calm down Toboe, "We'll find a way. I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to see Disney this close!"

Toboe asked, "How long have you been a Disney fan for?"

Danyal answered, "I've been a fan for most of my life. I just don't get why people call it childish."

Samara responded, "I don't get that either, nowadays they think Disney's about those teen sitcoms, but at least we have some amazing movies."

Danyal started hearing bullying and she saw Vanellope getting picked on and she asked, "What's going on here?"

One of the bullies said, "She started by being a glitch."

Danyal snapped, "Shut up! I didn't ask who started this bullshit! If you little brats don't leave in 5 seconds you'll be dropping down and doing 20 push ups!"

The bullies ran off.

Samara started having flashbacks when she was bullied.

Vandela carefully lifted Vanellope back on her feet. "Are you okay?"

Vanellope answered, "Yes."

Samara stated, "You kind of remind me of me. I was picked on and called the Ring Girl. Some told me to go back to a well."

Danyal stated, "I too have been bullied due to my autism. "

They found a muscular man with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing orange shirt and red suspenders, but he had huge hands and feet.

Danyal ran over to him and she asked, "Excuse me, but are you Wreck-It-Ralph?"

The man nodded and he asked, "Who are you supposed to be some sort of mage girl?"

Danyal explained, "My name is Danyal and these are my allies, Toboé, Samara and Vandela. I came here to ask is what you are doing here."

Ralph explained his situation about how he got into a fight with the nicelanders because they believe he's a bad guy and nothing more. Ralph thought he could prove them wrong by trying to win a medal and that's how he got mixed up in this predicament.

Danyal explained, "Listen, just because you're programmed to be a villain doesn't mean that it's true, so I need you to help find someone to fix the kart so we can leave because my friends and I are humans."

Ralph said, "What a human?! How's that possible?"

Danyal explained, "I don't know all I know is that we were stopping enemies from causing an event to shake the foundation of two worlds, but during the fight, we ended up separated when we fell in a crevice. Please we need you to help us, because if this continues our families will be worried about us."

Danyal cried as the little girl ran off, "Samara, wait!"

She turned to Joey and said, "You'd best find Ralph and Felix."

Joey asked, "What about you?"

Danyal answered back, 'We'll need as much help as we can to defeat the Dark Master of Games."

She ran over to Samara who was sobbing and Danyal said in a comforting tone, "I know how you feel. Fearful and filled with sadness in the midst of loss."

Samara asked, "Why did my daddy have to leave?"

Danyal answered, "He was doing what parents would do for their child and he tried protecting you even if it would lead him to his death."

Samara cried, "If only I'd stopped them! I should have turned myself in. He probably would have been alive!"

Danyal retorted, "He'd been killed either way. The hurt never really goes away, but things will get better for you."

Meanwhile Joey was looking for Ralph and Felix until he heard, "I don't wanna hear it! You caused our game world to have the orange paper!"

Toboe said, "Listen here pipsqueak, he made a mistake because you and your allies were being mean to him, so why don't you quit playing the martyr and help repair a kart for a friend who needs to win."

Ralph stated, "This girl believes that if my friend wins they can go back to their homes because they are humans."

Felix cried, "Humans?! Why didn't they say so?"

Vandela sarcastically stated, "You didn't ask Mario."

Toboé snapped, "Enough! We need to get to Danyal."

Meanwhile Danyal and Samara were surrounded by fiendish Duel Monsters.

King Candy said, 'My, my. I never expected that I'd catch a nerd.'

Danyal asked with fear as she looked at him defensively for Samara, 'What do you want?"

"It's not what I want," King Candy told her. "Rather what my friends want. We want you dead and the little girl to awaken Lord Chernabog." He noticed that Joey was not present and asked, "Hey, where's the werewolf boy and that Swedish girl?" Then he remembered what Maleficent told him about Joey. "Are they too scared to face someone as superior as me?"

"Like hell," Toboe's voice responded.

King Candy turned around and saw him in the air. "Toboe my friend. How lovely to see you again."

"We're not friends, King Candy. Then again, you look like the Mad Hatter's cousin. Or is it Turbo? I know who you really are thanks to my real friends."

Felix used a magical hammer and repaired the kart.

Vanellope went to the starting line and she revved her engines, King Candy seeing this disappointed he climbed over to Vanellope's kart and when she touched him, she glitched and it revealed King Candy's true form, a pale man wearing a red and white jumpsuit with yellow eyes and teeth.

Turbo screeched, "I did not reprogram the system to lose to brats like you!" he tried to push her off.

Danyal muttered, "Water jet."

A stream of water started to splash at Turbo and he asked, "What was that?"

Vandela said jokingly, "You should have melted like in the Wizard of Oz."

Turbo snarled, "You'll pay for this you little brats!"

He started to lunge for Samara, but Toboé knocked him down as he snapped, "Touch Samara and I will tear you down to shreds bozo!"

Turbo saw a swarm of cy-bugs coming and he cackled, "You are about to face the final boss!"

He surrounded himself in the swarm and he turned into a monstrous creature infused with the cy-bugs powers.

Danyal cried, "Holy final boss, Batman!"

Ralph was trying to cause an eruption on top of a volcano and Danyal cried, "Guys, we must help Ralph now! You Vandela will lead the people out of here and hurry!"

Vandela cried, "I can fight."

Danyal said, "No! You must do this to ensure safety. Do you understand?"

Vandela nodded and she started evacuating the game characters

They started to race for the mountain and just when Ralph was about to destroy what was left of the crater; he was dragged by the Cy-bug Turbo.

He said, "This is just the beginning, I will take over this world and all of the worlds in the gaming universe."

Danyal cried, "Aqua Stream!" Turbo felt a splash of water and he saw the heroes consisting of Danyal, Toboé, and Samara.

He shouted, "You will hand over the little girl and I will set you free."

Danyal snapped, "No way in Hell! Besides using a child as a vessel is one of the lowest things you'd ever think of."

Danyal said, "Magical Burst!" a powerful dark purple blast emanated from her staff, but it left no effect on Turbo.

Turbo used one of his claws to grab Samara, and he said as he licked her face, "Now you get to be the new vessel for our master."

Toboé couldn't bear to see a girl like her suffer he started to turn into a wolf and he bit Turbo's head.

Danyal cried, "Toboé are you nuts?!"

Toboé still held on to the head and Turbo was fed up he threw Toboe off him and causing Toboe to yelp in pain.

Danyal realized that the crater was going to explode.

Danyal cried, "Samara let's go!"

She used a levitation spell and hurried off the

Seeing this, Vanellope hurried to rescue Ralph before he could sacrifice himself. The destructive force of Ralph's strength destroyed the crater and mentos fell into the cola hot springs within the mountain, creating an explosive fountain. Vanellope quickly got Ralph to safety while Turbo and his cy-bugs continued to be drawn into the light, causing their destruction.

Ralph and Vanellope were celebrating by splashing around in a lake of chocolate sauce and Joey flew back to the girls. "Samara, Danyal, Toboe, Vandela" he called to them, laughing for their victory. "We did it!"

She started to look around and she saw Wreck-It-Ralph and Vanellope in a lake of chocolate. Fix-It Felix repaired the broken track and when Vanellope got to the finished line her clothes changed to that of a princess and she started to remember who she was and when things were about to get brighter, Danyal saw a portal.

She said, "Let's go guys; I think this portal will lead us home."

Danyal, Toboé, Vandela, and Samara started to go into the portal.

Danyal saw a portal and she said, "We need to find our way back."

Our heroes entered the portal to hopefully reunite with their friends.

Meanwhile the armored figure that attacked Anakin was taking the young boy to report to the Disney Dark Masters, but something attacked the armored figure.

The thing that attacked him the Moon Rabbit clad in his armor and he slashed the figure with his sword and it caused the figure to drop Anakin.

The Moon Rabbit used its speed and grabbed the unconscious boy. The figure regained his sight and tried to retrieve his captive, but was attacked by Mickey Mouse.

The figure retreated into the darkness.

The Moon Rabbit revealed himself as Oswald and he asked, "What should we do with Anakin?"

"We keep him safe. We must not allow the villains to capture him. If they do, they will seize the Legendary Sword he possesses."

Oswald said, "I'll take him to my castle."

Meanwhile the armored figure reported to the remaining Disney Dark Masters.

Maleficent asked, "Did you take the boy with the lightning sword?"

The figure said, "No milady. Those two assholes took the brat that passed off as my brother."

Maleficent in a fit of rage slapped the figure and she asked, "Do you want to see your mother, stepbrother and younger brother again?"

The figure said, "Yes. I want to see them and I want to find my bother's physical body so I can apologize for failing him in the forest where he died."

"I'll give you one more chance," Maleficent offered. "Don't fail again."

The figure said, "Yes ma'am."

 **Author's Notes:** What dangers lie beyond the portal? Will the heroes get reunited? Who is the figure? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	11. Episode XXXIII (33): Help the Outcasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 33: Help the Outcasts

Natius came to and he saw Anakin lying on the ground and he said, "Hey guys wake up."

Zander got up and he asked, "Where are we now? The last place we remember is falling in a crevice." Natius started to see a festival going on.

Natius said, "I think I know where we are."

He started to run, causing Zander and Anakin to follow, and they saw a crowd gathering around a man who was hunchbacked, with pale skin, red hair, green eyes, bucktoothed, wearing a green shirt, brown pants and shoes, and he was being escorted to a wheel like structure.

The crowd were chanting, "Quasimodo, Quasimodo!"

As a man named Clopin gave him a crown and scepter, the crowd was cheering until one of the soldiers threw a tomato at the young man and soon the crowd started throwing rotten vegetables and Quasimodo slipped on something and the crowds were laughing.

Anakin picked up a rock and he said, "Hey freak-o!"

Just as he was about to throw it, a tanned hand caught his hand and the hand belonged to a man who was pale as a ghost with brown hair blue eyes garbed in armor that had two holes on the back as if wings would grow out of the holes.

He said in stern voice, "Don't even think about it! Drop it now!"

Anakin said, "Come on it's funny!"

Natius asked in angered tone, "Funny?! I find this fiasco stupid and flipping childish! Now drop that stone or I'll take it out of your hand and smash it to the ground!"

Quasimodo was being tied down and was being spun and people continued to throw food and Natius was starting to feel a flaming surge to kill them for their cruelty, but he had to stay his blade for he knew it would get him and his team in trouble.

Zander saw Frollo and he said, "Hey guys, I found the judge."

Natius started to see a woman with dark skin, wavy black hair, green eyes, wearing a purple and white dress.

She went over to the frightened young man and said, "I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen."

Natius started to have a flashback when he first met Bianca when they were younger.

(Flashback)

 _12-year-old Natius was being a hall monitor and he started to hear a commotion of girl's fighting. Natius_ _saw a girl his age with curly blonde hair, green eyes and one of her eyes was black from a punch._

 _One of the girls said, "She started it because she is Italian and a Jew!"_

 _Natius snapped, "Shut up! You have no right to harm someone because of differences. So you two will come with me to the principal's office. You young lady can go to the nurse's office that is around the right hand corner."_

 _"Thank you," Said the girl, "I'm Bianca by the way."_

 _Natius replied, "My name's Natius."_

(End of flashback)

Natius started to hear the woman say, "Then it appears we crown the wrong fool, the only fool I see is you!"

She threw the crown at Frollo's podium and Frollo snapped, "Captain Phoebus arrest her!"

A man with blonde hair, brown eyes, with a brown beard, snapped his finger and the guards started to surround the girl and she faked crying, blew her nose and she disappeared in red smoke.

Natius cried, "Now this is something funny!"

The woman started to elude the guards and she disappeared.

It started to storm and Natius decided to follow the blonde man and he asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The man replied, "My name is Michael it is pronounced as (Mic-ae-yell), not (Mike-all) I am really an archangel, but the only reason I don't look like an angel is because I put mist on my wings to hide my identity from mortals until the time is right."

Michael looked around and he saw a woman using a candelabrum as a weapon fighting with a man.

Michael asked, "What's going on here?" and the woman explained that they were fighting.

The man explained, "I'm not here to arrest her, and I just want to settle for her name."

The woman said, "Esmeralda."

The man retorted, "I'm Phoebus means sun god."

Michael took the candelabrum and placed it down and he stated to Phoebus, "I'm impressed that you will not arrest a person in a church. As it is a place of sanctuary. Who are you being captain to?"

Frollo opened the doors saying, "Good work captain. Now arrest her."

Phoebus said, "Claim sanctuary, say it."

Esmeralda snarled, "You tricked me."

Frollo said impatiently, "I'm waiting captain."

Phoebus retorted, "I'm sorry sir. She claimed sanctuary, there's nothing I can do."

Frollo said losing his patience, "Then drag her outside and-."

A man who was portly for his age wearing clothes of an archdeacon said to Frollo, "Frollo, you will not touch her. You learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Frollo gritted his teeth and decided to hide beneath a pillar as Phoebus was being butted by a young goat named Djali. Frolllo seized his opportunity and grabbed the woman's wrist.

He said, "You think you outwitted me, but I'm a patient man and Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

He started to sniff at her hair with lust in his mind and Esmeralda asked, "What are you doing?"

Frollo said as he was caressing the woman's neck as he said, "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck."

Esmeralda snapped as she backed herself away, "I know what you're imagining!"

Frollo started to walk out of the church as he said, "You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine."

Esmeralda looked out the door and shut it as soon as one of the guards was shouting to post a guard to every door. Natius and Zander decided to talk to Esmeralda.

Natius said, "What you did back there was awesome, it reminds of the time when I first met my friend Bianca. I have a good question, how are we to leave this place so we can combat Frollo?"

The archdeacon said, "Don't act rashly young man; you should know that it would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further."

Natius said, "Are you kidding me?! That hypocritical chump decided to allow the crowd to torture that poor man and I had to stop one of my friends from joining in on this childish torment. Why is it that people have something against another who is different?"

The Archdeacon responded, "You right the wrongs of this world by yourselves."

Zander said, "No one out there is going to help for darn sure."

Michael responded, "Yet there is someone in this church who can."

Esmeralda looked at the statue of the Blessed Virgin with her child and she started to sing, ** _"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a humble prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast and I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?"_**

Esmeralda started to walk to the candles as she sang.

Esmeralda: **God help the outcasts, hungry from birth, show them the mercy they don't find on Earth.**

 **The lost and forgotten they look to you still, God help the outcasts or nobody will.**

The Parisians started to sing, " ** _I ask for wealth, I ask for fame, I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love, I can't forget. I ask for God and his angels to bless me._** "

Esmeralda: **I ask for nothing, I can get by. But I know so many, less lucky than I.**

 **Please help my people the poor and down trod I thought we all were, the children of God.**

 **God help the outcasts, the children of God.**

Natius started to feel a tear streaming from his eye.

He heard a man snapping, "You bell-ringer, what are you doing down there?!" Quasimodo started to run

Natius cried, "Wait, sir."

Anakin said, "Hey we just want to talk to you."

They caught up with Quasimodo and they were amazed by the figurines and the architecture and Natius said, "This place is interesting."

They were offered the view of the bells and Zander said, "Wow, I didn't know there were many." Quasimodo started to introduce the bells.

Anakin asked, "Who is this?"

"Big Marie." Said Quasimodo

Esmeralda said, "Hello." The bell started resonating

Anakin cried, "That's epic."

Our heroes were taken up to the roof of the church and our heroes looked in awe with the view and Natius muttered, "I wish I had my camera."

Quasimodo decided to help Esmeralda out of the cathedral and he started to climb down and Natius commented, "Whoa, he's acrobatic in spite of his appearance."

He started to hear Phoebus coming to the tower and Anakin said, "What do you want Captain Beavis?"

Phoebus said, "It's Phoebus, listen kid, I need you to tell Esmeralda that I did not intend to trap her here." Quasimodo saw this and he grabbed Phoebus and he said, "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!"

Anakin said, "Wait Quasi, hear him out!"

Phoebus stated, "Thank you kid."

"My name's Anakin, Captain Butthead!" snapped Anakin

Michael snapped, "Enough! Your attitude is getting on my nerves so cut the insults."

Anakin rolled his eyes and he remained silent.

Phoebus started explaining that he did not intend to incarcerate Esmeralda in the church as it was the only way he could save her life and that she was lucky to have a friend like him.

Later that night, Frollo was starting to pray to the Blessed Virgin Mary for protection against Esmeralda as he was consumed by the sin of lust for the Gypsy woman and he started to see Maleficent who was glaring at him.

She said, "Do not let your guard down. We need the swords of Fire and Lightning!"

Frollo scoffed, "I have my problems so butt out witch."

Maleficent said, "Fine, but be warned your pride will lead you to your downfall."

Frollo gritted his teeth and he started to come up with the idea to find Esmeralda, Natius, and Anakin even if he would have to destroy the city.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Frollo is planning to get the two swords, will he succeed or will he fall? How will Natius and his allies be able to escape the world and be reunited with his friends? Tune in next episode.


	12. Episode XXXIV (34): Smite the Wicked

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 34: Smite the Wicked

The next morning, houses were being burned and families were being arrested causing Phoebus to feel disappointment in Frollo's new attitude.

They continued this outrage, until Frollo came to the Miller's and he placed them under house arrest and started to light their house on fire.

Phoebus fed up with Frollo's prejudiced attitude decided to rescue the Miller's family, but when he tried to escape he was fired down. Esmeralda was able to rescue him, and she saw the Notre Dame Cathedral and started to make her way.

Meanwhile Natius started to feel a rage in his heart that he snapped, "Frollo must be put out of his misery for this atrocity. Bianca lost her house because of him and I will end his life if he comes near me!"

Michael said, "Listen son, I know how you feel, but revenge is not the answer it will make your pain worse off than it is. So let God be the judge for him."

Zander cried, "Hey guy's Esmeralda's coming."

Esmeralda brought in Phoebus and started to heal him and when Esmeralda bit off the thread she said, "You're lucky that arrow almost pierced his heart."

Phoebus responded, "I'm unsure if it did."

They started to share a kiss and Quasimodo was heartbroken, but when he heard Djali's bleat alerted our heroes that Frollo was coming.

Natius hid Phoebus under a table and he started to eavesdrop on Frollo's plan and he started to see Phoebus come to and he smacked him out and when Frollo started to get furious with Quasimodo for helping Esmeralda escape and started to pin the blame on him for the Paris fire.

Natius started to cover his ears and started to glare at him as he announced that he would attack with a thousand men at the Court of Miracles.

Phoebus came to and started to explain that they have to find the Court of Miracles to warn Esmeralda and her people about the attack.

Natius snapped, "I am not going to stand by and watch this hypocrite massacre innocent people. Come on boys, let's get this over with."

Moments later, Quasimodo decided to come with them and he started to show them the woven band and he started to lead them to the cemetery unaware Frollo was watching and following them.

When they reached the catacombs, Natius saw men up on the things and he said, "Hey guys wait, before things go out of hand, we're not spies we're allies."

Clopin jumped down and he asked, "How did you know of our hideout?"

Natius pulled out the woven band. Clopin cried, "Very well."

He escorted them to the center of the court and he cried, "We have come to notify you of Frollo's arrival, he states he will attack at dawn with a thousand men. Leave immediately."

Esmeralda thanked our heroes for coming to warn them.

Natius stated, "Don't thank us, ma'am. Thank Quasimodo. If it wasn't for him, we would not have found our way here."

"Nor would I." said a voice and it was Frollo and he captured the gypsies and he said, "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last."

He started to explain that Quasimodo led him to there and Natius snapped, "Liar! You followed us."

Frollo saw the sword at the boy's waist and he said, "The legendary Swords of Courage and Friendship, I shall remember that miracle."

He took the Natius's sword and he stated that there would be a bonfire at the square and Anakin knew exactly what he meant.

Later that night Esmeralda was tied to a stake and wood was being gathered around the stake and Quasimodo was about to give up.

Zander said, "It's your choice to make. Frollo hasn't won yet."

Quasimodo started to see Frollo setting the stake ablaze and he got fed up and started to break the chains. Zander was surprised with Quasimodo's strength.

He said, "A little help here."

Quasimodo broke Zander's chains and Quasimodo took Esmeralda who was unconscious from asphyxiation and he cried chanting, "Sanctuary!"

Frollo was angered that he started to attack the cathedral.

Natius's eyes changed to a flaming orange and he pulled out his sword and he freed Phoebus, Anakin and he got to the guard holding the lightning sword and the sword in his hand started to set fire and he slashed the man down and he grabbed the lightning sword.

Anakin raised the sword and lightning shot from the sky and he slashed the sword causing electrical shockwaves to emanate from the sword and it electrocuted the guards pursuing him and he started to Phoebus.

He said, "Phoebus heads up!"

Phoebus saw the man and he punched him to where a horse was and he commanded, "Achilles, sit."

The horse obeyed and sat on the man's head and Anakin stated, "Looks like the guard is a butthead."

Natius saw Frollo entering the cathedral and he followed him with Michael at his side.

Natius saw the Archdeacon injured and he asked, "Where's Frollo?"

The Archdeacon pointed and he said, "He's in the bell tower."

Natius realized the door was locked and he pulled out the Sword of Courage and he started to melt the side of the door where the lock would be at and when he reached the location, he saw Quasimodo yelling at Frollo about how the old man told him the world is dark and cruel.

Natius snapped, "Hey Quasi, Esmeralda's coming to."

Frollo pulled the sword he took from Natius and he said, "Fire of light, aid me to smite the wicked."

Yet the sword in his hand had neither a flicker nor a spark of fire.

Natius said as pulled out the real Sword of Courage, "You should have checked the sword." He started to clash blades with him.

Michael seeing this started to feel his wings coming back to him and he flew to where Natius was. Natius dodged an attack and Frollo's sword cut one of the statues.

He started to slip and he got up to a near gargoyle.

Michael said, "Frollo, you have been judged and you have been sentenced to burn!"

He started to cut the gargoyle that Frollo was holding onto and much to Frollo's horror, the gargoyle came to life roaring at him and Frollo fell to his death.

Frollo's soul started to fly into the heavens when suddenly powerful chains erupted from the lava and Michael asked, "Where is Morana, The leader of the cult of Chernabog?"

Frollo snapped, "I will not answer you, for I am a servant of God."

Michael snapped, "I am the archangel Michael and let me tell you God isn't pleased with you so you will answer my question and be dragged to your eternal suffering for your crimes."

Frollo said, "All right, she can be found in the cavern of memories and that is also the place where the girl who lost her house is at. I must warn you brats that you will not stop our plans to plunge these worlds into fear."

Michael gave the order and Frollo's souls pulled into the ground and the evil man was gone.

Quasimodo was rescued by Phoebus and he blessed the couple and came out hailed as a hero.

Natius started to turn and he saw a portal and he said, "Come on guys."

Our heroes including Michael entered the portal that would hopefully lead them to the Cavern of Memories.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the boys have an archangel to aide them will they succeed in rescuing Bianca and defeat Morana for good? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	13. Episode XXXV (35): Cavern of Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Disney Company nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 35: The Cavern of Memories

Our heroes came to and Natius cried, "Mahad, Danyal, Anakin, you're all here!"

Toboé cried, "Hey guys look at this."

They turned their attention to a carving of Mickey Mouse who was battling Maleficent and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit battling the Shadow Blot.

A hooded woman said, "So now you have managed to find me."

She removed her hood and her face was revealed as an angelic face, yet her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were a mesmerizing dark purple and she was garbed in a black cloak.

She said, "I am the one who started the War in Atlantis. My name is Megara Nedkah I am the one who escaped Netherworld Prison fifty years ago."

Natius asked, "Where's Bianca?"

Megara explained, "I had ordered Maleficent to place that brat in the deepest part of the cavern."

Danyal snapped, "If you're the one that started the war in Atlantis, why did you betray your own kingdom and left the three Knights of Atlantis in a purgatorial state?"

Megara answered, "When I found out that my brother was next in line for the throne, I was trying to figure out why they have not chosen me. All of my years I was practicing to be an empress until I met a hooded figure who told me about the worlds other than my own and he gave me this robe and he told me that if I serve in Chernabog's name, I would become the queen of all the worlds. I tried to stab my older brother so I could frame my father for his death. When I stabbed the sleeping figure I found out that it was my father and I decided to flee. A year later I gathered my force and tried to kill all three, but two ran off, one was being a coward and the other had to start anew. Now hand over the girl so I can have her be the vessel for Chernabog."

Toboé snarled, "You'll not have her!"

Megara smiled, "Do you honestly believe you'll defend her?"

Toboé snapped, "I may have the Talbot blood curse, but I am not going to let you take her!"

Michael said as he parried the blow with his sword and spear, "You guys go look for Bianca; I'll deal with this convict!"

Megara chuckled, "Do you honestly think you'll be able to beat me like Lucifer?"

Michael stated, "You have managed to elude me and my army for the last time Nedkah, I have been searching for you for the past fifty years and now it is time to finish this and you will be given more time for all the blood you have shed man and mythical entity alike!"

He charged with his spear and when Megara parried the spear with the sword she felt a sword slashing her in the chest.

She snapped, "You're supposed to carry one or another weapon, cheat!"

Michael retorted, "Many interpretations of me have interpreted both weapons! So it is fair since I'm the patron saint of the military and law enforcement."

Morana snapped as she clashed her blade with Michael's sword, "I am going to bring both worlds in an era of fear and despair and there is nothing you can do to stop me from reviving Chernabog!"

Michael being one of the strongest angels broke through her clashed blade sending her flying to a cavern wall.

The woman got on her knees and just as she was about to get up powerful chains vented out from the ground and held the woman in a kneeling position.

Michael said, "I think I'll let an old enemy take care of you."

Fire erupted from the ground as a tall man with long black hair that extended to his elbows, crimson red eyes, garbed in a black leather coat with armor and black pants as well as combat boots emerged from the fire to see the detained Megara.

He said to her, "Time for you to continue your sentence."

He turned to Michael and he said, "Thank you for your help. I have to go back to the prison to make sure that this wench does not try to escape again."

Michael said to the man, "Lucifer, we may make a good team like old times but in spite of our differences we have a common goal to preserve the peace between the afterlife and the two worlds of Disney and Mortal."

As Lucifer started to transform into a fire taking the bound Megara with him he said, "Make sure those kids do not go any further in the cavern for there are things that would be better left alone until the time is right for them."

Michael nodded and he started to run into the cavern to find the others before any trouble would be caused.

Meanwhile deep within the cavern Bianca was trying to find what was glowing and she stumbled towards it and suddenly she heard her friends cry, "Bianca!"

Natius cried, "I don't think you should be tampering with-."

He was cut off when our heroes were blinded by a light and when they opened their eyes

Danyal, Natius, Mahad, Mana, Bianca, Samara, and Zander saw Mickey Mouse battling against Maleficent and they turned to see their younger selves who were watching the battle in amazement. Mickey summoned a powerful fireball and the fireball ricocheted to the mouse's directions knocking the Sorcerer's hat off him and sending him flying to Danyal's side.

Maleficent started to roar in triumph.

Danyal being a nervous wreck went into a book and suddenly a staff started to form in the girl's hand and she saw a spell and cried out, "Magical burst!" a powerful dark purple aura emanated from the staff and it paralyzed Maleficent.

Mickey came to after hearing Samara cry "Mickey wake up!" he took out the Sword of Time, he agilely avoided the green fire balls from Maleficent and jumped on the dragon's back and stabbed the sword and a white light the blinded our heroes.

Anakin opened his eyes and Saw Oswald the Lucky Rabbit fight against the Shadow Blot, he, Vandela and Toboé turned to see their younger selves looking in amazement, but Oswald was sent flying to where Anakin's house was.

The Shadow Blot screeched in triumph, but suddenly a powerful surge started emanate from Anakin's hand and electricity erupted from his hand causing the monster to get paralyzed Oswald took out his sword and pierced the demon in the heart and the light started to blind them once more.

Natius was lying on the ground and he heard a voice, "Natius. You need to get out now."

Natius looked dazed and he saw Michael and he asked, "What are you doing here?" Michael responded, "The Cavern of Memories is not a place, you'd want to be in because if you dwell there, you'll end up just like many who dwell on the past."

Natius cried, "Hey guys, we need to leave."

Bianca, Zander, Mahad, Mana, Anakin, Toboé, and Vandela started snapping out of the trance.

Danyal on the other hand was starting to feel a sense of guilt and she said, "How could I allow these two to open the portal?"

"What are you saying?" asked Natius

Samara explained, "When I was five, I didn't even know that the book that Danyal possesses would be a key to allowing Disney characters to exist."

Danyal looked into her book and the book started to glow causing the girl to accidentally drop it, the book then started flipping through pages and it showed both battles and upon the bottom it said, "November 18, 2009."

Michael closed the book and he said, "This book young lady contains not only the history and whatnot of Disney, it also archives events that happened in the real world as well. You need to leave this place; I'll transport you to a safe haven once you get out."

Iago snapped, "Why do we have to leave Angemon-wannabe?"

Michael retorted, "This place contains not only memories from his/her past, but it also holds the darkest of memories that are either best left forgotten or memories that are not ready until a proper time."

He turned to Natius and said, "Firebird, Seraphinus you need to lead them out by following the fire markings that only a person with the power of fire can see."

Natius's eyes started to turn flame orange and he said, "Yes sir."

He looked at the ground and saw some flaming marks that were appearing to his view as if it would be invisible ink and he cried, "Come on."

Our heroes started to follow him and they saw a light to an end and when they reached to the light Michael was standing in their presence.

He said, "As I have said, I will send you to a safe haven."

Samara asked, "What about you St. Michael?"

Michael retorted, "My task of capturing an elusive criminal is complete. However I can watch over you from above."

He expanded his wings and flew into the heavens. Our heroes were engulfed in a pure white light.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have transported to a safe haven, what is the sanctuary for our heroes to recover? Will they be able to the real world? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	14. Episode XXXVI (36): Questions & Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 36: Of Answers and Questions

Our heroes opened their eyes and they found themselves back in South Toontown once more. Natius started to look around and he saw a rod that had a white moon and a blue star on its left and a green handle proportional to a hand for a tween and Samara saw the rod and she picked it up.

Suddenly a black dragon with yellow eyes, and dark purple underbelly started to snarl, "You are not supposed to leave the cavern. Now Samara, be a good little girl and come with me so you'll be Chernabog's vessel."

Samara snapped raising the rod, "I will not become a host to a demon that has caused harm to innocent people and a fallen High Disney!"

The rod started to glow in a powerful blue light and Samara shouted, "Fantasmic Shockwave!"

The blue light started to shoot out a huge beam which caused Maleficent to shoot out some flames.

Danyal pulling out her staff shouted, "Magical Burst!"

A dark purple aura shot out from her staff, Maleficent getting fed up started to snap her jaws long enough to allow Natius to smack her with his Sword of Courage, Maleficent roaring in rage started to unleash her flames causing Anakin to have enough of her attacks he unsheathed the Sword of Friendship and he chopped off her head and Maleficent's corpse disintegrated into dust that blew with the winds.

The Disney characters looked in astonishment as Anakin and Natius sheathed the swords and Minnie Mouse saw the heroes and she said, "I've been looking for you. If you come with me I can take to a sanctuary so we can discuss important matters."

Minnie took them to a secret room inside the Disney Castle and she said; "Now listen, I know you were able to defeat four of the most dangerous Disney villains, but there is still one small matter to deal with."

Anakin said, "I know we have to find the Ice Sword of Wisdom, but the problem is ma'am is that we don't know where to start looking. Sure we could go through worlds with cold climates, but then again it would be like a wild goose chase if we come across dead ends."

Minnie explained, "I understand your feelings young Marshall, but I can tell you now where you might be able to find the sword."

She took out a red feather and she stated, "This feather was found in 2004, but we do not know its purpose, yet I have a feeling it would be a feather to a hat to one of our iconic characters in this world."

Mahad stated, "I doubt its Pinocchio's because we encountered Honest John the fox in the real world when the villains burned Bianca's house down and he managed to let the villains follow us, though we did try to prevent Samara from being kidnapped in her house, but her father was killed in the bath tub by Turbo and Frollo via electrocution trying to protect his little girl. Yet, out of remorse for something that happened over seventy years ago, he sacrificed himself to protect us and when Samara started to cry, the ground we were standing started shaking Samara's neighbor Terenas Trotter was able to escape, but we got separated in the fall and we were reunited in the Cavern of Memories. From what I have read in my book it says that if a Disney character dies in the real world, there is no way he can come back from the dead. Even if someone would recreate his design in one way, he'll still stay dead."

Minnie retorted, "It's true, but his memory will live in the classic movie. However, there is an insignia on this note that my court magician Donald Duck found in 2008."

Minnie pulled out a note it had a hook-like symbol.

Mahad asked, "What do we do about this symbol?"

"You need to find the world with this insignia and translate the writing, ask anyone who knows of the insignia." Said Mickey as he opened the door and walked in the room.

He asked, "Minnie, who sent you the note?"

Minnie answered, "I don't know, but all we know now is that these kids will investigate this situation."

Samara asked, "Your highnesses, I would like to ask you something I found this rod on the ground in the town today and I am wondering if you can tell me what it is and what it does."

She took out the rod she found and she handed it to the two mice and Mickey said, "Oh my Disney that is the Rod of Imagination, one of the forgotten weapons this rod was supposed to be meant for you, but because of unfortunate events we lost it and we forgot about you as one of the chosen by an honest mistake. Yet this rod is not to be used like a toy because it contains dangerous properties. Its power is fueled by your imagination so you should use it with great care for nothing is more powerful than the imagination as it can expand your fears and cause disastrous results."

Our heroes went out to search for the potential person who would wield a hook insignia; so far they did not have much luck. Toboé went to scout ahead and he saw a poster of a man with long black hair and mustache, with blue eyes, wearing a red pirate outfit and he took the poster down and he ran back to Natius and the others.

He said, "Hey guys I think I found a lead to the person who would bear an insignia on the note. What does the note say anyway?"

Danyal took out the note that Minnie gave them and when they opened it, it had a language differing than their own and Mahad asked, "What is this chicken scratch?"

Danyal said, "They are probably runes of the Disney folk, it looks like we're going to need Mr. Thatch's help."

Mana said, "The problem is we don't know where he would be."

Toboé stated, "I can help by looking in a yellow book."

Toboé picked up a yellow book and he started scanning through the pages and he saw the Thatch's Translation Headquarters.

Toboé cried, 'I found it, guys!"

They headed over to the headquarters' location and when they got there they found that the building was surrounded by police cars and ambulances Danyal decided to ask the police officer what was going on.

The officer who was a dog like man said, "Young lady, Mr. Thatch has been injured and there has also been a theft in the office so we can't let you in."

Mahad asked, "Where is Mr. Thatch sir?"

"He is in the Dr. Sweet Memorial Hospital."

Our heroes rushed to the hospital, Samara went over to a nurse and she asked. "Excuse me; may we please visit Mr. Thatch?"

"Are you related to him, young lady?" asked the nurse

Mahad stepped in and he said, "She is Mr. Thatch's godchild."

The nurse allowed the kids to enter and they saw a man with brown hair, hazel eyes wearing spectacles and Danyal walked over to him.

She asked, "Excuse me sir, but are you Mr. Thatch?"

The man nodded, "Please I prefer to be called Matthew."

Natius took out the note and he asked, "Can you please translate this?"

Matthew took the note and he said, "I unfortunately can't read it because I do not have my translation device that those fools stole. I already lost my Disney history book I have been working on." He stared at the girl's book.

He asked, "Is that my book?"

Danyal handed him the book and he started to have a feeling that he remembered and he cried, "It is, the book might have been dropped into a portal and was brought to the real world. You young lady, have my permission to inherit this book because there are certain pages that contains some of your exploits."

Natius looked to the team and he said, "Let's go. The sooner we find the thief, the better chance we'll get a translator."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have gained a lost weapon and a lost member, how will they find the thief who stole the translating device and find out who bore the insignia of a hook? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	15. Episode XXXVII (37): A Dead Man's Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 37: A Dead Man Who Tells a Tale

Within a tavern called Gaston's Lounge the beagle boys were celebrating their victory for stealing a valued item and one of the boys cried, "Looks like we struck some gold today, guys. We'll be able to make loads of money with this thing."

One of the thieves was a man with blackish brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a cloak who asked, "Is this the only option to make money? To take something that is not in ours and to sell to black markets is our future?"

One of the Beagle boys laughed, "Oh come on Dismas do you really think that we should go back to serving jail? Come on Dis, you've managed to pull off a huge scare by stabbing the guy back in that translator office."

Dismas retorted, "Only because one of you spit-heads pushed me, and I accidently threw the knife and this caused the man to get hurt."

He looked down on his hand and he started to hear a girl's voice and he started to see Danyal in the company of the others as she was asking, "Do you by any chance would know where a band of thieves are that broke into Mr. Thatch's office?"

The clerk responded, "Are you 21?"

Danyal retorted, "No sir, but do you know any thieves in this place?"

The Beagle boys noticed our heroes and one of them cried, "Let's go." Danyal noticed the men running and Natius pulled out his Sword of Courage and the sword unleashed a powerful blast surrounding them in a vortex.

Natius grabbed Dismas and he said, "Where's the translator?"

One of the beagle boys pulled out a knife and he was about ready to stab Natius. Zander punched the beagle boy with the knife the fell and landed on the floor and Natius picked it up and he said to Dismas, "Listen sir, we can do it the easy or hard way now hand the translator over if you have it."

Dismas pulled out a device that resembled a cell phone and he said, "I am very sorry sir. Boys, we need to turn ourselves in and face our punishments like men."

Samara asked, "Are you on the run?"

Dismas explained, "I have been following these men, but each time I go with them I end up having to get them out of trouble and I pay the consequences. All I could ask is that I be given a second chance for a better life."

Natius started to ponder on his thought and he stated to Dismas, "You know some people deserve a second chance to make changes for the better or for the worst so I am considering that you should confess the police on what exactly happened through your side. If you can tell us who would bare a hook-like insignia, you can start anew in terms of upholding the law in spite of what you've done. It's up to you sir."

Dismas smiled and he said, "Thanks, young lad. I need to see the insignia so I can take a picture and identify the criminal who would own a hook."

He started to call the police and confessed about what happened in the Thatch's office and had the Beagle Boys arrested and he decided to take a picture of the insignia and he said, "I will come to you when I find out the identity of the Hook signer."

He started to walk away.

Danyal asked, "Are you sure we should trust this guy?"

Mahad stated, "Well, we can hope he can be able to figure out who would use the hook as an insignia on notes. We should head back to the hospital and return the thing to Mr. Thatch."

Iago started to find some gold and he took some golden pieces with him and he said, "Mahad, I found some weird money."

Mahad took the coin and he saw a skull and crossbones and he decided to place it in his pocket for further investigation.

Our heroes headed over to the hospital and Natius asked Mr. Thatch, "I have the translator, so can you please translate the letter?"

The man received the translator and started to get the words translated and the letter said: "The second star to the right will shine in the night for you."

Mahad asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Natius saw a man coming over to him and it was Dismas and he was seriously wounded with a laceration on his stomach as if he was disemboweled with a hook.

He limped over to Natius and our heroes as he said staggering, "I found the man."

He grabbed a newspaper as he collapsed on his chest and with his blood he started to mark the letters: two O's, two R's, two L's, one Y, one J and one E. and he said, "Please, stop this man, before he finds the third sword."

He drew his last breath and died from his wound.

The orderlies started to freak out and scream bloody murder as they were taking the body for examination on what killed him; our heroes fled the building so they would avoid getting into trouble by being in a crime scene taking the blood covered newspaper with them to investigate its message.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that the heroes have two clues, how will they piece them? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	16. Episode XXXVIII (38): Trial of Prejudice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, or the Kids Next Door franchise nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 38: A Trial of Prejudice

Our heroes ran over to a Natius picked up the newspaper and he said, "Hey guys, I think Dismas was onto something." He started to type into a computer Jolly Roger and the results came as pirates.

Anakin asked, "What kind of pirate we're dealing with, a cyber one?"

Danyal answered, "I highly doubt this just due to the fact that the perpetrator had a hook."

Mahad was about to say, "Mason!"

Danyal snapped, "Don't say it Newman, unless you want to have your guts ripped out or your throat cut by a hook handed psycho that looks like a knockoff to Jason Voorhees. Plus that ghost is not even close to being a pirate."

Bianca said, "She's right Mahad, you need to think of something that is not horror related."

Mana asked, "What about Sticky Beard?"

Danyal stated, "He's a poor excuse of a pirate and a villain. I believe that the pirate we're dealing with is one who dates fifty years prior to Captain Jack Sparrow."

Zander asked, "Is it Blackbeard?"

"No," answered Danyal, "the letter said second star to the right. There are many stars in the night sky, so I say that in the morning, we should head over to Oswald's palace and ask him for help. He's the Moon Rabbit after all."

Later that night Mahad decided to look into a mirror and he chanted, "Mason, Mason, Mason, Mason."

Just when he was about to say the word Mason for the fifth time, Danyal came in and she snapped, "Mahad! No!"

She clasped her hand on the boy's mouth and she snapped, "You're going to get yourself killed for that because if you summon the spirit you'll die! So keep your mouth shut if you want to live."

Mahad broke from the girl's grip and out of spite he grinned at the mirror and Danyal warned, "If you say the word, you'll do 30 pushups!"

Mahad said, "Mason."

Danyal snapped, "Mahado Achmed! You idiot! What in Walt's name were you thinking and now because of this we're going to…?"

She saw a masked man in a grey trench coat and one of his hands was a hook and Mahad looked behind and he screamed in terror and before the hooked man would claw Mahad, Danyal grabbed the boy's wrist and they ran out.

She turned to the rest of our heroes and she screamed, "Wake up!"

Natius asked, "What's wrong?"

Mana started to see a hook ripping through a door and she asked, "Mahad, did you summon a mirror spirit?"

"No." Mahad lied.

The hooked man cut the door down and just when he was about ready to kill them all.

Zander muttered, "Good lord, I thought Donald Duck was ridiculous in that costume and now I see why it is nightmare fueling."

Danyal pulled a rosary and she said as she kept a distance catching the attention of the spirit, "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of Heavenly Host, by the Divine Power of God, cast into hell Satan and all evil spirits who roam throughout the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen!"

She started to count the beads that slid to the cross.

Natius cried, "Danyal, get away from there!"

Danyal started dodging the attacks and the hook-handed ghost raised his hook and just when Danyal was about to face her fate, a sword stopped the hook and it was Michael who shouted, "Back to Hell with you!"

The hook handed man responded pointing at Mahad, "I am only here to kill the boy who summoned me."

"I'll deal with him," said Michael, "now be gone spawn of darkness!" and he stabbed the hook-handed man and the figure disappeared in fire.

Michael looked at Mahad in disappointment and he said, "You really had to do that. Let me tell you something. I know he is not the owner of the hook insignia you're trying to investigate. The person you seek lives beneath the stars."

Danyal said, "Thanks for saving our necks again. Sorry about that."

Michael retorted, "Don't mention it. Next time, any of you kids plan to summon a spirit from a mirror, think of your lives and others."

And he flew towards the heavens.

Danyal glared at Mahad, "You need to keep your mouth shut the next time you get any ideas of pulling a stunt like that."

Natius stated, "Enough! We need to get some sleep to see Oswald tomorrow."

As Danyal was trying to get some sleep she started to hear dogs barking and a cat meowing and Danyal looked through the peephole of the hotel door and she opened it to discover, Ughie, Simba, and Anubis. Danyal opened the door.

She asked, "How'd you guys get here?"

Kisara holding the lamp in her mouth and as soon as she dropped she explained, "I made my first wish with the genie that I'd see those folks again."

Danyal picked up the lamp and she asked, "Where did you get this?"

Mahad explained, "As soon as the genie was freed by my ancestor he gave us this lamp to summon the in times of sorrow."

He walked over to his cat as he said, "I'm surprised that a cat can make a wish. Yet she is very careful in terms of wishing."

Danyal stated, "You have a point, wishes are as powerful as they seem and I believe that wishes can be used carefully."

The next morning, they headed over to a castle that was as dark as the nighttime sky. Inside the castle was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit who seated on the throne and he started to see Danyal and her group and they showed their respect to him.

Danyal asked, "Oswald, my question is about the star message, the letter translated, the third sword is in the second star to the right. What does it mean?"

Oswald looked inside his archives and he did not find anything related to the message and he said, "I'm afraid I can't find that star so. I'll have to get the Blue Fairy to help."

Bianca asked, "What? As in the Blue Fairy from Pinocchio?"

Oswald nodded and he said, "But I will have contact her tonight. So why don't you kids relax in this town?"

Danyal said, "Thank you grace."

They left and Natius grabbed a local newspaper and what really shocked our heroes was a surprising headline. It said, "Cinderella Charming has been arrested last night is going to court today on a charge of capital murder. Authorities say that an anime character was killed in a dispute between three. No further information has been made at the time."

Danyal went to the courthouse and she and the others found a nearby seat dressed in suits fit for court.

The Bailiff cried, "All rise for Judge Pete presiding."

The judge was Pete garbed in a black robe and he said, "You may be seated."

Danyal was looking at the jury and she saw that most of them were anime and a few were toons and

Danyal muttered, "My god, this trial is going to be really foolish."

Cinderella was wearing her maid dress, and handcuffed. The state attorney called the last person who saw the event it was a figure who kept its hood on and the figure said in a feminine voice, "It was last night when I saw this happen, Cinderella was threatening the anime to give her the money and she shot him in cold blood."

Cinderella cried, "I would never kill an innocent anime."

The judge banged his gavel silencing the room and the defense attorney decided to call Cinderella to the stand willing to hear her side.

When Cinderella went to witness podium and she started to explain her side.

 _(Flashback)_

 _(Cinderella's POV)_

 _I was visiting the anime folk giving them some comfort after recovering from losing loved ones. I was talking to a young man who was trying to keep the peace between both toon and anime alike._

 _I asked, "Are you sure that you want to integrate them? What if there is a scuffle?"_

 _The young man responded, "I plan on making a law that makes sure that Anime and toon gets equality to one another. I just wish that toons and anime understand that in spite of differences they can work together for a common goal no matter how underrated or popular they are."_

 _I smiled for that idea, and when I was about to leave I saw a figure in a dark hood._

 _The figure said in a feminine voice, "Still mingling with commoners and freaks from outside this city are we?"_

 _She pulled out a gun and she said, "Give me the money that you have now."_

 _I took out my wallet when I heard a yell, "No Cinderella wait!"_

 _It was the young man and he said, "Don't let them take advantage of you like that."_

 _I started to reach for the gun to take it from her and a gunshot rang out and the young man fell._

 _I went over to him pleading not to die and he said in his dying words, "Please continue my dream for a peaceful society."_

 _He drew his last breath and died as soon I was about to confront the woman, she was gone and I started crying for his loss._

 _(End of Flashback)_

(Normal POV)

Danyal hearing this had tears welding in her eyes and as soon as the jury left and the judge banged the gavel for recess.

Danyal was about to walk into the bathroom and Natius asked, "Danyal? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Danyal with tears in her eyes said, "Do you know what capital means?"

Natius started realizing what it meant and he snapped, "We need to stop this!"

Bianca asked, "How can we convince the jury to reach the innocent verdict."

Mahad said, "Iago, I need these two letters to kings Mickey and Oswald and hurry please."

Iago snapped, "I'm not a messenger bird."

Zander said, "Come on Iago they'll think of you in generations as the parrot Cher Ami."

Mahad strapped the letters on Iago's talon and he said, "Fly now!"

Iago started to fly.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Iago is sent to deliver two letters to Oswald and Mickey, will he reach them and what verdict will be rendered to Cinderella? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	17. Episode XXXIX (39): Wishing Upon a Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use it profit.**

Episode 39: When You Wish Upon a Star

Danyal asked, "What did the letters say."

Mahad explained, "I wrote, Dear King Mickey and King Oswald I am an old friend who is writing on behalf of Mrs. Cinderella Charming and I have been allies with her since 2012 and I do not believe justice is being done to her. Mrs. Charming has been accused, tried, convicted and sentenced to die in Toontown's Dip Injector next month 2013, I ask you to look in this case and deem this trial a mistrial. I hope you stop this ludicrous trial. Sincerely, Mahad Newman."

Danyal asked, "How do you know that she'll be sentenced to death?"

Mahad explained, "I eavesdropped on the verdict."

Meanwhile Iago found the palace of Mickey Mouse and he went into a window Mickey saw Iago and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Iago said, "I've been sent to deliver two letters one for you and the other to your half-brother."

Mickey read the letter and gritted his teeth, "Pete is at it again."

He started to take the other letter and he placed in a capsule and into a machine that would send Oswald's letter faster.

He dialed in a password and the letter's capsule was sucked in and Oswald who was looking up information about the star that he was trying to find and he heard a thud and he went over to the capsule and opened it and he read the letter and he went into an elevator to meet with his half-brother.

He said, "Mickey, we need to stop this case now."

They took out two swords one representing the moon and the other representing the sun and they disappeared.

Meanwhile back in the courtroom, Danyal started to hear something and she saw a light shining and she yelled, "Heads up!"

Natius saw the hooded woman who had a gun out and he grabbed her removed her hood and it was Lady Tremaine wearing a blindfold as she was cursed to have her eyes pecked in the day and night they would grow back, Danyal placed her in hand cuffs and gagged Lady Tremaine.

She said, "You're coming with us."

The trial resumed and Pete asked, "Has the jury reached the verdict?"

One of the jury said, "We have your honor."

Pete said, "Cinderella Charming, please rise."

One of the jurors said, "We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder."

Danyal not containing her anger anymore snapped, "Stop this trial! She's not the murderer; this woman with us is the murderer!"

She started bringing out the hooded Lady Tremaine who was gagged, blindfolded and handcuffed, Pete banged his gavel.

Pete snapped, "Shut up!"

He said with agitation, "It is considered order by the judge of this court that the defendant Cinderella to be taken from the bar of this court in Roy county there she is to be transported to the state prison in Elias County no more than two days no fewer than two days prior to the eleventh of August two-thousand thirteen to be executed by Dip Injection as prescribed by law. Case closed."

Danyal looked into her book frantically and just when Pete was about to bang the gavel. A light of blue and gold appeared in front of the court it was Mickey Mouse and Oswald.

Pete snapped, "Hey it is my courtroom."

Mickey snapped, "You are not the judge Pete, I am the judge in this case now get off my seat!"

Pete snapped, "NO!"

Oswald punched him off the seat and he said, "All rise for the honorable Judge Mickey Presiding."

They rose and Mickey sat on the seat and he looked into the case transcript and he said, "Cinderella Charming I hereby vacate this conviction, and clear you of all charges, you are free to go."

He banged the gavel, finalizing his decision. He started to look in the case of Lady Tremaine and Pete and he said, "As for you two, you both have been charged and found guilty for murder, fraud, and perjury so as king of Disney during the day time, you both are sentenced to 60 years to life in the federal prison. This case is closed."

He banged the gavel finalizing his decision.

As soon as the trial was over Samara asked, "Oswald, did you find anything on the star?"

Oswald said, "Still no clue, I never met you. What's your name?"

Samara responded, "Samara Annabeth Henderson. I'm nine years old and I have been chosen by the Rod of Imagination."

Oswald shook hands with the girl and Cinderella approached to our heroes and she said, "I would like to show you my gratitude, I would like you kids to come into my palace."

Our heroes went to Cinderella's palace and Cinderella said, "I think I remembered you children from another time."

Natius stated, "Listen Cinderella, I have a good question. What do you mean by underrated and popular?"

Cinderella answered, "You see we in the Disney area of Toontown have a classification based on popularity, box office records, and reputation. For example Snow White, Aurora, and I are classics meaning that everyone knows our stories. Unfortunately since the rise of computers, newcomers that are hand drawn, and classics that are deemed too dark for our reputations are often pushed aside and the computers are taken for granted. What I wish is that there is a way to break that cycle and give those who are underappreciated a chance for them to have their share of glory."

Mahad said, "Do you know anything about the swords of fire, ice and lightning."

Cinderella took out an old scroll and she said, "Legend states that if the three swords are found by the three chosen, the swords can form into the Sword of Unity. Anakin the sword of lightning symbolizes not only the power of friendship, but it also represents underrated storylines. The sword of fire symbolizes courage and those that are left in the dark. Finally, the sword of ice symbolizes wisdom and those that have been overlooked for a long time."

Danyal asked, "Where can we find the third sword?"

Cinderella said, "Neverland."

Danyal muttered, "Of course one of the most overlooked worlds and why would sword lie there?"

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit walked in with the Blue Fairy and he said, "There is a cavern hidden beneath the Lake of Truth. That lake is located north of the Indian Camp. You have to find Peter Pan, before you proceed."

Mahad asked, "Where can we find him?"

Anakin cried, "London, though I'll have to talk to my dad about this."

Danyal started to look around and she asked, "How the hell do we get back in the real world."

Mickey opened a portal and he said, "You guys are permitted to take your weapons with you. Be careful not to use it in the presence of a mortal."

Natius said, "Yes sir." Our heroes walked into a portal and they found themselves lying in hospital beds

Danyal asked, "How did we end up here?"

Terenas said, "I saved you guys when you fell, I had to make sure that you guys weren't hurt."

Danyal asked, "Where are our pets?"

Terrenas said, "They are at your homes."

Our heroes returned to their homes and Danyal started to research on Peter Pan and she found out the house where Peter Pan would visit. Danyal started to ponder on thoughts that she had and she decided to go to bed with her three pets.

Later that night, Bianca was with Natius and he said, "Listen, Bianca I know you're upset about your house destroyed, but all we can do now is wait until Anakin is permitted to take us to London."

Bianca asked, "What if Neverland is a false place for the sword?"

Natius answered, "We'll have to find out about this."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have discovered the location of the third sword will they be able to get to Neverland? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	18. Episode XL (40): A Broken Staff

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 40: A Broken Staff

Samara could not sleep as she was plagued by the nightmares of her father's savage death at the hands of Frollo and Turbo, what she did not know was that when a tear from one of her eyes landed on the Rod of Imagination, the rod started to glow in a powerful white light that started to shine around the girl.

Samara looked around and she was standing on an islandic place and she saw a huge tidal wave that was causing the people to panic and she saw a man with blonde hair, purple eyes wearing purple and grey armor talking with a woman who had flowing white hair, dark blue eyes, garbed in a white dress she was accompanied by twin children one was a young girl of fourteen with flowing silver hair, yet with storm cloud grey eyes garbed in a long sleeved dress with armor upon the soldiers, the other twin was a boy of fourteen with blonde hair like his father, but with blue eyes like his mother garbed in armor, their names were Astraea and Castor.

The woman cried, "Critias, Megara has an upper advantage and the city of Atlantis is going to be consumed by Poseidon's wrath, please do not go."

Critias responded, "Aikaterine, I cannot leave my brothers to die and as Poseidon's Champion I must defend Atlantis to my last breath. So please Aikaterine take the children and get them away from this city. I promise we will meet again in this life or the next. When you see a blue light, I want you to take my sword and send it to a place where no one on Earth will find it."

Aikaterine with tears welding in her eyes took her two children and they fled to Greece, but not before taking the Sword of Ice from her husband. Once she saw the light, she started to cast a spell on the sword and when the sword started to glow and she grabbed the sword.

Akaterine said, "Astraea, grasp the sword and it will send you to a land that you will never age. So please my dear, Castor promise me to keep the bloodline alive."

Castor cried, "Mother, have you gone mad?!"

Akaterine said, "I do not want the sword to fall in corrupt hands, so only the pure of heart will wield it. I will go with her, to make sure she is safe."

Castor cried, "Mother no!"

Akaterine's body was glowing light blue and she said, "You will find your uncle Hermos in the coast of Greece. Please keep the bloodline alive for me." With a powerful blast of lightning, the woman and her daughter disappeared rendering Castor unconscious.

When he came to he saw his uncle Hermocrates who was in his sight and he said, "Castor, I'm afraid your mother and sister cannot be with you anymore. However I plan to make amends on this broken brotherhood by taking you my nephew into my care."

Samara seeing this started to have tears welding up and she felt herself being lifted into the skies and saw a star and when she collided with the star she started to see a land with a pirate ship, an encampment of Natives.

She muttered, "Neverland."

She started to feel herself dragged to where the encampment was she was stopped at a sight of a cavern and when she flew into the cavern she saw a lake that had a white aura around it.

She followed the source which led to an ice cave and she decided to proceed into the cave to find out what would lie in the cave and she saw the mother and daughter as they started to pierce the sword into the ice, when the sword met the ice, the mother and daughter became spirits of the ice.

Samara woke up it was morning and she saw the rod in her hand and she decided to call our heroes about the dream and meet her in the library.

Our heroes met up in the library and Danyal was having an upset look in her eyes taking a camera.

Mahad asked, "What's wrong Danyal? Did something happen?"

Danyal explained, "My staff is gone."

Natius asked, "What do you mean?"

Danyal responded, "My hunch is some little brat stole it from me. If it's that same brat who tore Samara's picture I will have him arrested for trespassing and theft."

Sure enough when they entered the library it was the same boy he was holding the staff like a toy.

She snapped, "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to steal things?!"

She was trying to take the staff from him and the boy's father asked, "What are you doing to my son?"

Danyal said as she took the staff, "Your son broke the seventh commandment of the Lord: Thou Shalt Not Steal."

The boy's father said, "He's just a kid, he doesn't know better."

Danyal took out her camera and said, "Press play to see what your brat did."

He played the recording and he saw his son stealing the staff, he could not believe his son lied to him when his son told him he found it.

The man snapped, "Dennis Scott Kirtman, you owe her an apology for stealing."

The boy started to scream, "I WANT THE STAFF!"

Dennis's Father said, "No you stole it."

Dennis threw himself on the library floor and he screamed, "DARN IT!" causing Danyal cover her ears, Dennis taking the staff in his hands.

He shouted, "YOU PROMISED I GET WHATEVER I WANT!"

As he was bawling his eyes out, and he smashed the staff's orb much to Danyal's shock.

Dennis's father grabbed his son and he said, "Dennis! You don't ever destroy anyone's items!"

Danyal tried to hold back the tears said, "Boys like you end up in a place where you can have all the fun, but you will never come back as yourself."

She started to sob, as the weapon that she cherished has been smashed and started to pick up the pieces place them in a baggie.

Dennis taunted, "Crybaby!"

The man furiously dragged his son out of the library.

Later that night Kisara was going to sneak out the window.

Mana snapped, "No Kisara, you know it's too dangerous to go out at night." Kisara meowed.

Mana picked up the kitty and she said, "I know you're concerned for Danyal, but like I said it's not safe to leave the house during evening hours. I'll tell you what I can ask my brother to email her to see if she is okay."

Kisara started to purr at the statement and she started to look around in the kitchen and climbed on the counter, and she found some chicken and she muttered, "I think I'll nibble."

And she started to eat the chicken and when Mahad's adopted mother came in the kitchen she screamed, "KISARA!"

She grabbed the cat and smacked her in the face, but not hard she snapped, "That was really bad. Mahado!"

Mahad said, "What?" as he was typing in a message to email Danyal he went over to the kitchen as his adopted mother yelled, "Your cat ate my chicken!"

Mahad rolled his eyes and he picked up his cat and he said, "Really? Come on, you're in trouble."

Kisara pouted as she was taken to his room and he said, "What were you thinking, you don't eat other people's food. The next time you climb on counters, I'll make sure to put plastic wrap around foods."

Mahad resumed his email and he sent it to Danyal.

Danyal who was at home after a long day, and she saw an email, and it said, "Danyal are you feeling all right?"

Danyal replied typing, "I'm just upset over the broken staff. I don't know if there is anything to repair it let alone restore its power."

She sent the email to Mahad and saw a shooting star.

She muttered, 'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish I wish tonight. I wish there was some way to repair the staff."

The next morning, flyers for a park of sorts called Pleasure Island.

Danyal rolled her eyes and she muttered, "God, why do these people advertise stuff like this?" she started to see some boys going to a coach-drawn carriage of donkeys.

Danyal asked, "Why is there a coach in the city?"

She went over to check Bianca and her family who were staying in the Quinton residence. Bianca checked the door and it was Danyal.

She said, "Hello, we have a slight problem, there's a coach of donkeys taking boys and girls to an island."

Natius started to come downstairs and he asked, "What is with those brats?"

Danyal looked out the window and she saw Dennis amongst the boys and she muttered, "Pleasure Island."

Bianca asked, "Where are those kids going?"

Danyal shrugged and she stated, "I saw a flyer for a place called Pleasure Island."

Natius muttered, "Probably a scam."

Bianca's mother cried, "Bianca, your brother wants to go to Pleasure Island, will you please take him."

Bianca rolled her eyes and she muttered, "Fine."

She saw her little brother Dante who had black hair, brown eyes, garbed in beige shorts and a black shirt as he said, "Come on Bianca, we have to leave so we can see Pleasure Island best part, no rules or parents."

Danyal started to have a bad feeling about this and she said, "Allow me, Zander, Mahad, and Natius to accompany you."

Dante said, "But why?"

Natius explained, "There's no adult supervision. Plus I don't know if this place is even a legitimate park."

In reluctance Dante accepted the girl's offer, Danyal, Zander, Mahad, and Natius went with the Grimm-Rosatti siblings to a ferry that led to a cavern.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes are heading for Pleasure Island, will Danyal cope with the loss of her staff? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	19. Episode XLI (41): Pleasure Island Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

Episode 41: Pleasure Island Curse

When the gates opened it looked as if it was an amusement park and Mahad saw a wooden clown as one of the vendors and started to scream.

Natius said calmly, "Mahad! It's just a puppet."

Dante saw the model home that was being torn apart and just when he was about to join in the fun, Natius stopped him and he stated, 'It's not a good idea to vandalize."

Danyal started to look at the destruction and said, "This place is worse than that time we went to see Lion King. Those brats have no idea what kind of trouble they'll get into in life."

Later that night, our heroes were looking around and Danyal muttered, "This feels worse than a war torn village."

She stumbled to find two boys one was Dennis Kirtman and another was a seventeen year old boy with brown hair, green eyes, wearing an orange sweater, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Natius said, "Hey isn't that Brandon Kyle from school?"

They decided to follow them and Danyal saw them playing pool and smoking and she asked, "Kirtman, Kyle! What are you boys doing?"

She slapped the cigarette out of Dennis's hands and she smashed it. Brandon said, "Aren't you that military brat from history class?"

Danyal snapped, "Excuse my rudeness, but this is not your concern, and you need to leave this place. It's becoming suspicious."

Brandon turning his attention to Bianca said, "Hey Bia! Came back for me after those years?"

Bianca snapped, "No! I came here to find out why this place is being a graveyard."

Brandon said, "Come on. Have a drink."

Bianca said, "Do I have to repeat myself? Get out of this place!"

Brandon retorted, "Come on this place is fun."

Bianca rolled her eyes and Natius stepped in and he said, "You're that brat Bianca told me about and I can see why she stopped hanging with you, because you are an arrogant loser."

Brandon asked, "You mean to tell me that you're dating that nobody?"

Natius smirked, "If I am nobody, you must be a heartless. Plus I'm not dating besides, romance is clichéd."

Brandon started taunting Natius by chanting, "Someone's in love."

Natius was about ready to beat him down to a pulp, but Bianca held him back.

Danyal started to take Dennis but to the boy's protest he said, "You are a meanie for taking that staff from me."

Danyal ignored the comment and she said, "Your father is probably concerned, now come on."

Dennis started to bite Danyal's hand and he started to laugh at this Danyal wiped the saliva with alcohol wipes.

She said with irritation, "You might as well make a jackass of yourself. We got to take the next boat out of this landfill."

Dante asked, "What's a jackass?"

Danyal explained, "It's a donkey, meaning that the person is stupid and stubborn."

She started to hear donkeys braying and to their horror, they saw donkeys in crates, being put into the boat.

She started to see a donkey being pulled by the ears, and the man asked, "What's your name?"

The donkey brayed, and the man roughly seized the donkey and ripped the clothes he was wearing and slid him into a crate that said, "Sold! To the Salt mines!"

Danyal muttered, "Oh dear God!" and she started to see another donkey who said his name was Alexander.

The Coachman said, "So you can talk?"

Alexander responded tearfully, "Yes. I want to go home to my mama!"

The Coachman snapped, "Take him back! He can still talk!"

Danyal started gritting her teeth and she saw a trinket that resembled a star, she went back to the boys and she said, "Guys, the place is a trafficking ring!"

Zander asked, "What?!"

Danyal explained, "In other words, Pleasure Island has a reputation of turning kids into donkeys and selling them to places like a salt mine!"

Natius said, "Let's commence Operation Buckaroo. Danyal, you Mahad, and Zander will free the donkeys. Bianca, Dante, and I will get Dennis and Brandon out of there. Once you free the donkeys, I'll use my Firebird's power to unleash my wrath on that vulture. "

Danyal and Zander hid from the sight of the watchful eyes of the Coachman's minions, she signaled Mahad to blast one of the guards and he used the invisibility charm and started to play a song that entranced the donkeys to following the music the Coachman started to hear it and he snapped, "Don't just stand there, find the source."

The Coachman stumbled across a boom box and when he took the CD out Danyal grabbed the whip's end and she took the handle. Her grin broadened and she stung the Coachman's back causing him to yelp.

Danyal hid and she had the whip wrap around the Coachman's arm and he felt as if he was punching himself in the face much to the amusement of the Coachman's minions that they started to laugh hysterically.

He screamed, "QUIET!"

He reached for his whip, but it was gone and he started to feel as if he was robbed.

He started to hear a voice saying, "Looking for this?"

The Coachman stared in shock and he said, "How'd you?"

Danyal stated, "Oh this thing, I managed to borrow it for a few things and what I'm going to do with it now is."

She rushed behind him and wrapped the whip around his throat and she said, "Commence the operation!"

Meanwhile back in the Pool Table Brandon said, "Man, why is it that I end up losing the girl I love, why would that girl tell me about the suspicions of this place?"

Suddenly he felt donkey ears growing replacing his human ears.

Natius ran into the Pool Table and he started to see Brandon's jeans break as a donkey's tail came out. Natius tried not to laugh.

Brandon muttered, "God, if I could just talk with Bianca to give me a chance." His face started to turn into a face of a donkey,

he asked, "What's she think I look like, a jackass?"

Dennis started laughing and it turned into a bray of a donkey. Brandon started to laugh hysterically and his laugh turned into a bray and he asked, "Did that come out of me?"

Bianca said, "Yes."

Brandon looked in horror and he saw himself in the mirror and he screamed in terror and started to beg Bianca to save him, his hands turned into hooves.

he screamed as he fell on fours, "Mama! JESUS!"

He started to bray madly like the donkey he was.

Natius said, "There's nothing we can do."

Dante said, "Dennis, let's go."

They started to flee to the main gates.

Zander started to break the crates down and Mahad started to lead the freed donkeys onto the boat. Coachman screamed choking, "What are you doing?"

Danyal said, "Something that an old fox should have done 73 years ago! Your trafficking days are finished."

She saw the star trinket and she took it off his neck, and she placed it around her neck, the Coachman lost consciousness from the strangulation.

Zander asked, "Now that we rescued the donkeys, what do we do about him?"

Danyal said, "I say give him to the police."

She started to see the glowing of the star trinket and the Blue Fairy appeared smiling at the heroes.

She said, "Danyal, you have managed to overcome your over reliance on the staff that you deserve to have your wish come true. What is your wish? Do not worry of the consequences."

Danyal started to think of the events that happened and she said, "I wish that things to return to how it was before Bianca lost her house, before Samara's father was killed, and before my staff was broken."

The Blue Fairy said, "I unfortunately cannot bring the deceased back to the mortal world. However, I can bring his spirit for a short time."

She raised her wand and everything turned white.

When Samara awoke she saw her father smiling at her, Samara felt tears welding in her eyes and she started crying and her father said, "Samara, listen to me. Even though you can't see me, I'll always be by your side."

Samara had tears flowing down her face as she said, "Daddy, I'm so sorry for all this and causing your death."

Samara's father responded, "It was not your fault. My duty was to protect you at any cost."

He started to disappear into and Samara looked in shock and he said, "Please do not lose sight of what's important."

A celestial white light illuminated the room and the father was gone.

Bianca woke up and she found herself in her room and she saw her brother Dante.

He cried, "The Blue Fairy did it! Our house is back!"

Bianca started to realize that the last part on that island was not a dream. Danyal came to and she saw her staff had been restored as if no one has touched it.

Danyal was thrilled that the Blue Fairy really did grant her wish. Natius woke up and he heard his mother call, "Natius, you have a phone call."

Natius picked up the phone and he said, "Hello this is Natius Quinton speaking whose calling please."

It was Anakin who was telling him that he received permission to take them over to London.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Anakin has received permission to take our heroes to the U.K., will they finally reach to Neverland? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	20. Episode XLII (42): A Troubled Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, nor do I intend to use it for profit.**

Episode 42: A Troubled Heart

Our heroes started to take a plane that would lead them to London. They were excited to see their friends who lived there, but Danyal was feeling grief as she found out that her aunt had passed away from water toxicity. She was still trying to grasp the faith knowing that her aunt was in Heaven with her grandmother and other aunt.

As soon as the plane was at 3,000 feet she started to look into her computer to find something to cheer her up, but to no avail.

Natius unbuckled his seatbelt and he asked, "What's troubling you?"

Danyal bit her lip trying to prevent tears from falling down her face.

Natius said, "It's about your Auntie Sue, right?"

Danyal nodded trying not to sob as she thought she would cause an interruption.

Natius stated, "Listen, I know it's difficult to cope with the loss, but you can cry because it can release the stress plaguing your mind."

Danyal started to allow the tears flow down from her eyes as she sobbed.

One of the passengers, a little 9-year-old boy said, "Oh wah! Grow up and show consideration for the rest of us you big baby!"

Natius said, "Stay out of this brat, it doesn't concern you!"

The nine year old boy asked, "How am I to listen to my music with that crybaby bawling her eyes out?"

Natius wanted to slap that boy in the face, instead he asked, "How would you feel if you lost someone in your life? Would you cry as well?"

The boy taunted Danyal, "You know what you're being? You're being a baby. Do you want to be a baby?"

Danyal tried to wipe any and all tears that would shed out of fear and shame as she said her voice shaking, "I'm not... I'm not a crybaby."

Natius slapped the boy in face as hard as he could and the boy's mother stared at him in disbelief.

His mother asked, "What the hell's your problem?"

Natius answered, "Your ignorant little brat of a son was calling my friend a crybaby because she had lost her aunt this year and trying to cope with it."

The boy chanted teasing, "Crybaby, cry. Crybaby, cry. That girl's a baby."

His mother grabbed the mp3 player as she scolded in a firm tone, "You know better than to insult anyone."

The boy bawled as he shouted, "I want my player back!"

His mother stated, "You've lost it for the rest of the flight."

Natius taunted as the boy was throwing a tantrum, "Now who's the crybaby? You're crying over not getting your way. You're crying because of a music player and you're throwing a tantrum."

He went back to his seat listening to his music.

Danyal started to wipe her tears.

Danyal thought, "I just hope we get the third sword to form the ultimate sword and close the gates for good. I like the idea of Disney characters interacting with people, but the problem is there are certain fans who worship these characters like deities of sorts."

Ughie went over to a clawing Kisara trying to break out of her carrier.

She said, "You're going to get us in trouble for this."

Kisara asked, "How long do I have to stay in this prison for?"

Ughie said, "It'll take up to 10 hours to get to the UK. So we need to get some rest."

Kisara rolled her eyes and Simba stated, "If you break out of that carrier, you'll end up getting us banned from coming with Danyal and Mahad. We don't come with our owners for free we have to have arrangements done, so stop acting like a kitten and start acting your age."

Kisara gave Simba the middle claw much to Ughie's disappointment in the disobedient cat.

When our heroes landed to London, Mahad smiled, "This is the first time in London."

Mana cried, "I heard there's a statue of Peter Pan in this place." Samara said, "Do you really think we can find the third sword?"

Mana explained, "I have a hunch that we can find the third sword because there are people in the Bloomsbury neighborhood who believe that Peter Pan is a spirit of youth, yet there are others who believe he exists. So if we find Peter he can lead us to the sword's location."

When our heroes reached to the exit, they were surprised to see Toboé, Vandela and Anakin waiting for them.

Anakin said, "There's a statue in Kensington Gardens you guys have to see. We have to take the tube station."

Anakin took them over to the tube station which was a train station that was rapid, when they reached their destination they walked to the Italian Gardens and they saw a lovely fountain used for horses and cattle. They proceeded along the path on the right of the Italian Gardens and they walked along the path and saw a statue of a boy playing a flute like instrument.

Bianca asked, "What's the point of having a statue of a fictional character?"

Danyal answered, "These statues are tributes to people who created the stories. This statue was requested by J.M. Barrie himself as a gift to the Oxford Children's Hospital. The Little Mermaid has a statue in Denmark, but it keeps getting vandalized and it is really disrespectful and affronting to the person who created the statue and the creator of the character."

Danyal took a picture of the statue and she asked, "Anakin, where are we going to rest for the evening?"

Anakin explained, "I can take you to a hotel near my place so tomorrow we can visit the Darling Family. I have to take care of certain things."

When our heroes got to one of the hotels, Bianca asked, "Why can't we visit Bloomsbury, I mean it's the afternoon?"

Danyal stated, "Bianca time is different by hemisphere since we're in Wales tonight, Los Angeles time would be off by seven hours. We need to get up early if we are to meet the Darling Family in the Bloomsbury place."

Ughie ran over to Danyal's bed and started barking to help her up. Danyal picked up the dog and said, "Sweetie listen, you're going to have to lie on the pillow because, I'd rather not get in trouble with the hotel managers."

Later that night, Danyal started to have trouble sleeping and when she went back to sleep she started to hear a sound as if bells were ringing, she started to feel uneasy and she opened her eyes.

Danyal saw a small fairy with blonde hair tied in a bun, blue eyes, red lips wearing a mini-dress that was green and shoes with small white fuzz balls.

Danyal stared in shock and she asked, "What are you doing here?"

The fairy was searching for something and she heard a voice whispering, "Tink, did you find it yet?"

The fairy shook her head.

Danyal put on her glasses and grabbed her flashlight to see who was out there, but no one was there. She decided to go to bed in hopes her worries would be gone the next day.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes are in London, will they find Peter Pan and the third sword? Who was the fairy that Danyal saw? Tune in next episode. Until then, please read and review.


	21. Episode XLIII (43): Trick by a Fairy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Disney, nor do I intend to use this for profit.**

In Loving Memory of Bobby Driscoll (1937-1968)

Episode 43: A Trick by a Fairy

Danyal was pondering on whom the fairy she encountered that night was.

Natius came into the room and he said, "I found someone who might help with your problem."

Danyal asked, "What problem?"

Natius answered, "The trouble you were having yesterday. The person who spoke to me told me to bring you to her office."

Danyal said, "All right."

Natius took her to an office building where she is met by a woman with brown hair that was graying, blue eyes, garbed in a green dress.

She asked, "Is this the girl who is my client?" Natius nodded.

The woman asked, "Your Name?"

Danyal responded, "Danyal Parker."

The woman stated, "Follow me."

The two started walking down a corridor to a room with potions.

The woman asked, "How long have you been worrying for?"

Danyal explained, "I always worry, with each time that I try to get something off my mind, it always ends up crossing my mind."

The woman thought of an idea and she took out a potion and she said, "Drink this potion; it'll help you with your anxiety and troubles."

Danyal took the potion to her lips; she fell to her knees and collapsed on the floor only to hear the woman say, "I'm sorry." Everything went black.

When she woke up she looked into a mirror to find out what kind of potion she drank.

She saw in the mirror was a girl of ten years old, with brown wavy hair like hers, brown eyes framed in wired round glasses, wearing a lavender bell sleeved dress, with a dark purple vest, and lilac collar. Danyal moved her hand and the reflection and she realized that she was turned into a ten year old. She went over to the woman.

She asked, "What did you do to me?"

The woman melted away to reveal the Blue Fairy.

Danyal cried, "Blue Fairy, I'm so sorry for not recognizing you. Please I ask of you to relieve of this affliction placed on me."

Blue Fairy responded, "I have watched over you and I have seen your despair and unwanted guilt. This form is to unlock what you have been concealing for years."

With a burst of light the Blue Fairy disappeared, Danyal stared in shock and went outside and saw Natius and she smacked him in the face.

She snapped, "This is your fault Natius!"

"Excuse me?" asked Natius

"It's _your_ fault, it's your fault I got turned into a ten-year-old by the Blue Fairy." responded Danyal, "Maybe it would have been better off if you did not bring me to her."

Natius stated, "Why so you can live with unneeded guilt and dwell on the past? Listen I know you're upset over a passing and I am sorry for your loss, but you need to have faith in yourself."

Danyal felt despair and she said, "I'm so sorry. It's just, I'm trying to get things off my mind and move on."

Natius and Danyal walked back into the hotel and Zander asked, "What happened?" Danyal stated in a glum mood, "Ask him."

Natius asked, "Me?"

Danyal said, "Seeing you're the one that brought me into this situation."

Natius explained to them about what happened with Danyal and the Blue Fairy and he finished with, "and she smacked me in the face, not hard and stated it was my fault."

Zander asked, "So Danyal is the kid?"

Danyal stated, "At least I still have my staff with me."

She started to hear a door knocking and she said, "Come in."

Anakin walked in and he said, "We get to meet Peter Pan tonight. It turns out I have to go to Bloomsbury and my dad is going to a party with the Darlings and I have to be at the Darling Residence."

Our heroes headed over to a corner house and they knocked on the door and Anakin said, "Mr. and Mrs. Darling, these guys are with me so we can meet someone, so have a nice time."

Mr. Darling said, "Mary if I can't find my cufflinks, if I can't find them, we can't go to the party."

Mana asked, "What color are they?"

"Golden," answered Mr. Darling

Anakin commented, "We can look for them."

Our heroes went upstairs to find the source of the noise and they saw two boys playing swordfight. One was a boy of ten with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pair of black pyjamas and the other boy was of four years with strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes wearing white pyjamas their names were John and Michael.

Danyal started to see a girl around Anakin's age with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a light blue night dress.

The girl asked, "Oh Nana, must we always take that nasty tonic?"

Nana was not a person, but a St. Bernard much to Ughie's surprise that she walked up to the dog and she said, "My name is Ughie it is a pleasure to meet you. Why do they call Nana?"

Nana responded, "I'm the nursemaid of the Darling family."

Ughie responded, "You don't look like a nurse maid, aside from the bonnet. You remind me of an old comrade who was a cat that thought he was a dog. Now I have to deal with a cat who thinks he's a king of Pride Rock incarnate."

Simba snapped, "Hey! Come on! At least I have manners and consideration compared to Kisara."

Kisara asked, "What did you say?"

Ughie asked, "Remember on that plane ride? We had to deal with your attitude because you were trying to break the carrier."

Kisara whined, "I was bored, ok? At least I'm not an ugly freak like you or a role confused dog like her."

Nana snarled, "Young lady that was rude. You need to apologize."

Kisara hissed at both dogs and Nana started to chase Kisara around the house the girl tried to stop Nana, but to no avail.

Kisara jumped on Ughie and started to claw at her causing her to yelp and Danyal tried to pull Kisara off of Ughie, but she felt a claw scratching at her hand and it started to swell and Mahad grabbed Kisara.

He stated, "That was a bad kitty! You go into the naughty cage."

Kisara rolled her eyes and she went into a carrier and he locked the door.

He looked over to the crying Danyal and the girl decided to take Danyal to a nearby bathroom and Danyal started to wipe the blood off the scratch on her hand.

The girl said, "I'm sorry about that, Nana doesn't seem to get along with cats. Your dog is adorable, what kind is she?"

Danyal answered, "Lhasa Apso. She has been with me for five years."

The girls started to hear a yell of, "WENDY!"

The girl now known as Wendy said, "I need to find out what my dad wants."

Wendy walked over to her parents and started to hear that she had to grow up.

Mahad asked, "I don't understand, why you would say that."

Mr. Darling responded, "I have received a letter this afternoon about a drawing she was making during mathematics and she told me about a young boy who could fly that she saw last night. So, as of tomorrow, she will be pulled from classes that involve creativity and this is her last night in the nursery."

Danyal stated, "Sir, creativity is what empowers imagination and imagination has a power that defies belief so you know what, stop being a pompous sourpuss."

Mr. Darling was about to leave the room, when he tripped on Ughie, and Danyal started to run for Ughie and she picked up Ughie, but saw Mr. Darling injured.

She asked, "Sir, are you okay?"

Mr. Darling snapped with anger, "This is the last straw! Out! Out I say!"

Michael cried, "Dad no!"

Mr. Darling started to drag Nana out of the house and chained her to the front yard.

Natius cried, "Mr. Darling I found your shirt front that has been cleaned and your cufflinks."

Natius came down the stairs and he said, "Have a great time at the party. Have a safe trip."

As soon as the Darling parents left Mrs. Darling asked, "George, do you think the children will be safe with the Marshall boy?"

Mr. Darling responded, "Of course, why not?"

Mrs. Darling retorted, "Wendy said something about a shadow of Peter Pan."

Mr. Darling rolled his eyes and he started asking about how Wendy would expect to grow up and be practical with his wife walking with him to the party. Unaware that a shadowed figure was watching.

The figure in question was a boy with auburn hair, golden brown eyes, garbed in green clothing and he had pointed ear as if he were an elf.

He slipped into the Darling House through one of the windows and he whispered, "Over there Tink, in its den. Do you see it?"

He started to look around until he found a shadow flying, he started to glide in the air and grabbed the shadow with a crashing that woke Danyal and Wendy.

Danyal put on her glasses and she saw the boy and she asked, "Who are you?"

Wendy cried, "Peter Pan!"

Danyal asked, "You know this guy?"

Wendy nodded and she laughed as she saw Peter trying to stick the shadow with soap.

Danyal looked into the drawer for sewing materials and she saw the fairy that she saw the night before.

She said, "Hey Peter, is that your fairy?"

The fairy flew out in a fit of jealousy and grabbed Wendy's hair.

Peter cried, "Tinker Bell." He started to jump on the beds unknowingly waking up the others.

John put on his glasses and he said, "Jiminy."

As soon as Peter caught Tinker Bell, Danyal started to recognize the fairy and she said, "You're that fairy I saw last night. What were you doing?"

Tinker Bell gave the gesture of "talk to the hand."

Danyal asked, "What is saying to me?"

Peter responded, "She says that you can talk to the hand. The reason Tinker Bell went to where you were because I was looking for my shadow. Until I found out it was in the Darling residence."

Our heroes started to see Peter Pan and Anakin said, "We have been expecting you. We need your help, how do we get to Neverland?"

Peter Pan said, "Fly of course."

Samara cried, "I have an idea."

She pulled out the rod of imagination and she cried, "Avian Mutato!"

A light engulfed our heroes and to their surprise the girls have been turned into swans whereas the boys except Peter Pan were turned into eagles.

Samara stated, "These forms will last as long as it is needed, If you want to turn human you have to land on the ground."

Peter Pan said, "Come on."

Our heroes started to follow Peter Pan until they reached their destination which was the second star to the right.

Within the second star known as Neverland, there was a pirate ship known as the Jolly Roger and it was run by a man with black hair, blue eyes, garbed in clothing that was red and suited for a pirate captain and upon where his left hand would be was a metal hook.

He was known as Captain Hook and he was trying to find the hideout to Peter Pan and he thought of the idea to kidnap Princess Tiger Lily.

Until he started to hear a tick-tock sound and to his horror he saw the crocodile that ate his hand and followed him since the day Peter cut his hand off, and the crocodile was easy to be warned of as the crocodile ate an alarm clock thus giving the crocodile the nickname Tick-Tock.

Captain Hook started to scream like a little girl and the crocodile thought, "Hello codfish! Can I just have one little hand?"

Mr. Smee shooed the Crocodile away and the Crocodile thought as he went back in the water, "I'll get you soon codfish."

One of the pirates cried, "Peter Pan Ahoy!"

He stated that Peter is accompanied by a flock of eagles and swans.

Captain Hook roared, "Mr. Smee, pipe up the crew!"

An elderly man, who was obese wearing a striped blue and white shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals, blew a whistle.

He cried, "All hands on deck!"

A group of pirates came out and they started to prepare the cannons.

Hook barked, "Look alive! You group of swabs! Man the Long Tom you bilge rats! Double the powder and shorten the fuse!"

He gave the coordinates, range 42, three degrees west and he fired the cannons much to Danyal's surprise.

She cried, "Heads up! We engaged in aerial combat!"

Peter cried, "Tink take Wendy and the swans to the Lost Boys."

Danyal said, "My name is Danyal Parker, by the way Pan."

Peter said, "I'll draw Hook's fire."

He started to taunt Captain Hook to fire at him.

As the girls were trying to catch up with Tinker Bell who was flying faster and when she reached a place called Hangman's Tree, she started to wake up the Lost Boys.

One of the Lost Boys was a young boy with black hair sticking from his wolf costume said, "What do you want Tinker Bell?"

Tinker Bell since she was small could hold one feeling at a time, she started to whisper in the boy's ear and the boy said, "A flock of swans are heading our way. We need to shoot them down?"

The lost boy named Slightly asked, "What makes you so sure that they're not dangerous Basco?"

Basco responded, "We never seen a swan in forever, so we need to figure out what we're dealing with."

Cubby cried, "I say we shoot them down."

The boys started to gather their weaponry and they headed out and they saw the flock of swans and Danyal seeing a bunch weapons heading towards them.

She cried, "Girls we need to get to the ground now!"

Samara, Bianca, and Wendy went down the ground and reverted into humans and Danyal being nervous found a nearby field and reverted to her human form and she felt a rock hitting her head and she turned to see animal cladded boys as Peter was landing to the ground with the boys who changed to humans.

Toboé asked, "You okay Samara?"

Samara nodded and she said, "But these boys thought it would be funny to shoot us."

Peter said, "I bring you a mother to tell you stories, and seekers of weapons and you try to shoot them down."

Basco stated, "Sir, Tink told us to shoot them. I told her no, but these nimrods didn't even listen to me."

Danyal snapped, "Because of your actions I'll let you off, but if you shoot an ally again, you will do twenty push-ups. Understood?"

Basco said, "The name's Basco."

Mahad said, "This is not the Army or the Navy."

Danyal said, "Correction, the Navy and Marines do this. However, these guys should understand that shooting an ally will lead to consequences which is why I say warning should come first before the punishment."

She saw Tinker Bell hiding and she said, "You Tinker Bell just earned a week of exile."

Tinker Bell hearing these words flew off in anger.

Our heroes decided to find the Indians and when they stumbled across the footprints unaware that they were being spied.

John said, "The Indian is cunning, not intelligent."

Danyal stated, "Don't underestimate your enemy because they are actually smarter than they look."

Sure enough she was right the Indians grabbed our heroes and as they were being taken to the camp.

Danyal muttered, "This is embarrassing."

Our heroes the Lost Boys as well as Michael and John were tied to a stake.

An Indian Chief with red skin garbed in the traditional clothing of a Native American and he asked in a harsh tone, "Where are you hiding Princess Tiger Lily?"

Danyal protested, "Sir we can find Tiger Lily so please, let me and my friends go."

The Indian Chief looked at the girl's eyes and he said, "I'll let you and the boy with the wolf go."

Toboé asked, "Me?"

"No," replied the chief, "The Lost Boy with the wolf."

Two of the Natives untied Danyal and Basco and the chief warned, "If Tiger Lily's not back by sunset, they will burn."

 **Author's Notes:** Now that our heroes have reached Neverland, will Danyal and Basco work together as a team to find Tiger Lily or will they fail? Tune in next episode. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


	22. Episode XLIV (44): Hook's Fatal Voyage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Saw nor do I intend to use it for profit. I would like to thank you for your support on the season.**

Episode 44: Captain Hook's Fatal Voyage

Basco and Danyal rushed over to Mermaid Lagoon that had six mermaids, each pair of mermaid had blonde, black, and red hair. They were terrorizing Wendy by splashing water in her face and Danyal saw Peter laughing at this site much to Danyal's annoyance. She pulled out her staff and she slammed it to the rock causing the mermaids to turn their attention to her.

Danyal snapped, "You bombard this girl one more time, I'll show you fun! I need to talk to Peter about a situation that involves Hook."

The mermaids who heard the name Hook, the mermaids dove into the water. Danyal laughed at their cowardice and she started to go over to Wendy and Peter to tell them the situation they were dealing with.

Danyal cried, "Wendy, Peter! We have a serious problem. We need to find Tiger Lily by sunset otherwise my friends will die! I beg of you to help us out on this."

Danyal started to hear a tick-toking sound and she saw Mr. Smee and Captain Hook taking a young girl of thirteen with black hair, her eyes were closed yet she wore Native Indian clothing suited for a princess.

Danyal cried, "Come on! They're heading to Skull Rock."

Danyal, Wendy, Peter, and Basco started to follow Captain Hook to Skull Rock. Danyal started to see Captain Hook interrogating Tiger Lily as he said, "Now Tiger Lily, if you tell me where the hiding place of Peter Pan is and I will set you free. There is no path through water to the Happy Hunting Ground."

Danyal thought of an idea, she took out her phone and started to play a laughing sound that was as if it was a Halloween puppet.

Captain Hook asked, "What was that sound?"

Mr. Smee looking around in terror cried, "It's an evil spirit captain."

Captain Hook in disbelief stated as he walked out of the rowboat, "Wait here, while I take a look around."

Peter Pan was about to play a trick on Mr. Smee when Danyal pulled out a holographic projector and she cried, "I have a better idea." She tapped her staff and suddenly the water changed to a face that was as white as chalk with red swirls on its cheeks, blood red eyes, and it had greasy black hair. It was Billy the puppet.

Billy said, "Hello Mr. Smee, I want to play a game. For years you have served Captain Hook in spite of his harshness and now you must do the right thing for once. Take Tiger Lily back to her people, but if you don't the crocodile will come and tear you apart until there's nothing of you. Live or die Mr. Smee, make your choice."

Mr. Smee frantically rowed back until he was stopped by Captain Hook's boot.

Captain Hook asked, "Where do you think you are going?"

Mr. Smee responded, "Taking the Princess to her people otherwise I'll be eaten!"

Captain Hook snapped, "Put her back! You blithering idiot!"

Peter Pan said imitating Hook, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Putting her back like you said captain." Answered Mr. Smee

Peter retorted, "For the last time Mr. Smee take her back to her people. UNDERSTAND?!"

Mr. Smee having trouble deciding which orders to follow said, "Aye, aye sir."

Captain Hook had his hook towards Danyal and Basco cried, "Heads up!" Danyal dodged the oncoming hook and she smiled, "If it isn't Captain Codfish!"

Captain Hook started to remember the girl and he said, "You're that fan that my crew was spreading rumors about. For someone of your reputation, I expected you to be older."

Danyal started to realize the aging potion and she stood silent for a moment and she said as she dived in the water, "He's all yours Peter Pan."

Peter and Hook started to clash blades whilst Danyal untying Tiger Lily. Hook heard a tick-toking sound and he saw the crocodile, he started to scream bloody murder and he screamed, "SMEEE!" Danyal who was watching this as soon as she untied Tiger Lily allowing Basco to take her onto the rock where Wendy was, they both said aloud, "I see London, I see France. I see Captain Hook's underpants."

Captain Hook to his embarrassment screamed, "I'll get you all for this, if it's the last thing I do!"

Danyal retorted, "From what I see you're crocodile bait."

Captain Hook felt his hook slipping and he fell in the water and started to be chased by the crocodile much to Danyal's amusement and she said, "Sayonara!"

Peter Pan let out a rooster crow and Danyal said, "Sir, we need to head over to the Indian Camp."

Our heroes were reunited untied and as soon as natives were celebrating Tiger Lily's safe return. Danyal started to see a mist and she walked over to where the mist was and she saw a lake and it showed her actual aged self and she started to feel distrait as she stared to her reflection, but she heard Peter looking for her.

Anakin cried, "Peter! You don't want to look in the misty cavern."

Peter defiantly flew to the cavern with Basco and the Lost Boys and Peter saw in the water where Danyal was standing, a woman of twenty years with wavy brown hair, brown eyes wearing the same clothes as her as well as glasses.

Peter stared in astonishment and shock as he saw Danyal's reflection, he asked, "Are you really?"

Danyal nodded and she stated, "Let me explain sir."

Peter with anger in his heart snapped, "Boys! She's a grown-up!"

Danyal cried, "Sir, listen I was transformed into a ten-year-old by the Blue Fairy!"

Peter said, "Pirate!"

Danyal cried, "I am not a pirate, I mean you welcomed Terra, Ventus, Aqua, and Sora. What happened to you Pan?"

Peter Pan took out his knife and was prepared to strike the girl who said, "Strike true Pan."

Peter feeling a sense of remorse placed his knife back in the scabbard and he said, "The next time we meet, you can never come back. Never!"

Danyal felt a sense of distraught as tears fell from her eyes.

Bianca said, "Listen we tried to keep your secret, but Anakin is the one who accidently slipped. I know you are going to find the sword in the cavern, but the person standing in your way is yourself, so stop hesitating and don't worry about us."

Bianca started to run after Peter and she stopped him before he was ready to take off.

She snapped, "Pan. You owe her an apology for what you said."

Peter responded, "She's a grown-up because she is twenty."

Bianca retorted with anger, "She cannot control her age chronologically, you just don't see the spark of imagination she has. Now because of what you said she is starting to ponder on why the staff would choose her in the first place."

Peter asked, "Why didn't she tell me about this?"

Bianca stated, "Because she knew that you hate grown-ups, yet like she said you welcomed, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Sora. Those guys are older, so your logic is nothing but hypocrisy."

Peter said, "Only because they have a sense of imagination, she thinks so hard on making others proud. Why is she a sourpuss?"

Bianca explained, "She's coping with loss, her aunt and grandmother passed away and she was trying to understand on things. She blamed herself things beyond her control and she has been dwelling in the past for a long time. "

Danyal said between sobs, "I'm so sorry for being such a stress case. I just wish that I would become more confident."

A single tear fell onto the staff as the staff's light started to fade away as she asked sobbing, "Why did my aunt and granny have to pass away? Was it something I did?"

Basco tried to comfort her, but Danyal cried, "Leave me alone!" and she continued sobbing

The Blue Fairy appeared in front of her looking at her with sympathy and guilt for tricking the girl, she said, "Danyal. The Sword of Wisdom can change you back, however you need to let go of the fears and worries in your mind."

Danyal stared down her reflection and she started to realize how much goodness she had done.

She said wiping the tears from her eyes and she said, "Thanks Blue Fairy."

She started to hear a humming sound and started to follow the sound into a cavern, and what she saw encased in ice was a sword as if it was frozen in the ice. She rushed over to the sword, the sword started to glow with vast power.

Danyal stared in shock as she saw two women with flowing silver hair, one had grey eyes whilst the other had blue eyes garbed in white robes.

The blue eyed woman asked, "Are you the girl with the troubled heart?"

Danyal answered, "I am the girl who has been turned into a ten year old by the fairy of the star. Is it possible that if I grasp the sword I can change back into my real self?"

The grey eyed woman nodded and she said, "Only if you are able to accept that you can neither change the past nor can you blame yourself for something beyond your control. Do you accept?"

Danyal started to realize her actions and she said, "I accept that I cannot change the past nor can I be a perfect person, but I can change the future and do the best I can. I learned throughout this adventure is not to dwell on the past and look at the good things about myself and not blame myself for things beyond my control."

The ice on the sword started to crack and Danyal felt as if she was changing back to her real age. Her hand reached for the sword and she cried, "Sword of Wisdom! Lend me your powers to defeat those who seek to destroy the hopes of others!"

The Ice Sword broke and it landed into the girl's hands. Her staff regained a spark from Danyal's new self-confidence when got out of the cavern, she saw the Lost Boys, Natius and the others bound by Captain Hook and being taken to the Jolly Roger. What she did not expect was a force trauma to the skull and she blacked out.

When she came to with a massive headache as she heard the pirates singing about how elegant Captain Hook was she rolled her eyes as Hook showed the tattoo and he said, "Unless you join, you'll walk the plank!" as soon as one of the pirates cut the ropes. The kids except Anakin, Basco, Natius, Zander, Mahad, Bianca, Mana, Wendy, and Danyal started to run to the book and Danyal felt her staff materializing from one of the pirates and she slammed it to the deck causing the running children to be frozen.

Danyal snapped, "You brats ought to be ashamed of yourselves. You are throwing away your lives and your souls for this pigheaded codfish that needs to quit dwelling in the past and let go of his grudge!"

One of the pirates snapped, "Hold your tongue girl."

Danyal stated, "I am just expressing my thoughts. You Captain Hook are nothing but a fail! Jack Sparrow is savvier than you. All you do is just throw tantrums like a baby and wet yourself every time you see a crocodile."

Captain Hook screamed, "Shut up!"

Danyal taunted, "What's the matter codfish? Did I insult your "Elegance"?"

Captain Hook got up getting fed up with the insults and he started to walk up to her and he said, "Ladies first."

Danyal laughed and she cried, "Crocodile!"

Suddenly Hook started to see a silhouette of the crocodile and when Hook turned to face the taunting girl, she was gone.

Hook started to remember what the Disney Villain Council told him and he cried, "Men take the black haired girl and put her on the plank. Maybe Chernabog might answer us."

Samara was about ready to be taken when suddenly she raised the rod and cried, "Mist!" powerful cold gusts of mist erupted from her rod and the Jolly Roger was covered in the misty fog.

Captain Hook screamed, "Don't just stand there you idiots! Get those scurvy brats!"

The captain started to look around and he started to hear Peter Pan yelling, "You're going down Hook!" Hook looked up and saw Peter Pan accompanied by Tinker Bell and he started to clash blades with him once again.

Hook yelled, "You have lost. Chernabog will awaken!"

Meanwhile at Bald Mountain in California, a gigantic black creature with devil horns, soulless yellow eyes roared in triumph as it spread its massive bat-like wings it was preparing to fly into the Disney world.

Danyal said, "Natius! Anakin! I found the Sword of Ice. Now how do we fuse them together?" the swords started to magnetize to one another and they formed into a long sword that had lightning designs on the hilt, the blade was as hard as solid ice yet it had a beckoning light as if it forged in the fires. The sword started to emanate a powerful beam that stretched out of the Firebird Shrine's portal, just when Chernabog was summoning his minions and he was about ready to fly he felt an electrical surge paralyzing him to the mountain he tried to move once more, but hard ice started to cover him as he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" suddenly really hot fire started to weld the hard ice in place until it was as black as the demon himself.

Danyal looked over to Captain Hook as he started to fall to the water the mist started to clear; he grabbed the boat's edge and he snarled, "Looks like you're out of ideas girly."

He tried to gut the girl, but Danyal dodged the hook as she said, "Not quite Captain Codfish! Basco! Give him a free ticket to the crocodile!"

Basco nodded and he rammed Hook into the water causing him to be chased by the crocodile.

Peter Pan dressed in Captain Hook's coat and hat and he commanded the ship to cast off.

Danyal asked, "Captain Pan, where are casting off to?"

"London." answered Peter Pan.

The Jolly Roger started to fly as pixie dust was being spread by Tinker Bell, giving the Jolly Roger a golden color as if it was an enchanted boat from a dream.

Timaeus, Critias and Hermocrates appeared and they were smiling as they were finally freed from the bloodline's stigma.

Timaeus said, "We would like to thank you all for saving us from the purgatorial states we have been held for centuries."

Hermocrates said, "Because of your teamwork, courage, and wisdom you have stopped the merging from coming to pass."

Critias stated, "Now we shall crossover to Elysium. We three were champions to the gods long enough by defending Atlantis from invasive forces."

Critias turned to see his wife and his twin children and he embraced Aikaterine in his arms and he said, "My wife, I truly apologize for keeping you waiting for ten millennia. I did not expect to see thee again."

Aikaterine smiled and she responded, "I am so glad that we are reunited Critias."

Timaeus looked around and he saw his daughter and his dog, he cried as tears of remorse were running from his opened eye, "My little Calliope, Ajax. I'm so sorry for not protecting you. I should have been the one to die so I wouldn't have to live with the guilt that plagued me."

Calliope responded as tears of joy were flowing down her sweet face, "There is nothing to forgive father. You have proven that you were trying to protect my home. Let's go to Elysium, mother is waiting. "

Anakin asked, "Do you need the swords back?"

Hermocrates said, "You Arthur can keep the sword of lightning. The other two swords are no longer needed."

Danyal and Natius's swords started to disintegrate and Danyal asked, "Why?"

Hermocrates answered, "You two have no Atlantean descent, but you have proven the traits of wisdom and courage. Danyal you have wisely understood that you cannot change the past, but you can better yourself for the future. Natius you have proven courage by facing against one of the darkest and intimidating villains Frollo, even if you knew the dangers of this man. Anakin, you have much to learn about friendship though you were able to defend the lives of your friends old and new alike. You need to work on your attitude towards others."

The ship was blinded by a white light as our heroes saw the clouds breaking.

Our heroes woke up at the sound of the dogs barking. Danyal started to pet her dog and cat, realizing that she was still twenty years old. She walked over to the window and she saw the Wishing Star.

She said, "Thank you, Blue Fairy for helping me with my problems."

Natius cried, "Come on guys, let's go back to LA."

When our heroes returned to Los Angeles, things were quiet until one night on July 14 2014. On that night a bolt of lightning started to shoot down on the ground, and it had three figures that were unconscious on the ground.

 **Author's Notes:** Now that Danyal has transformed back to her real age and our heroes are home. Who are the three unconscious figures? Tune in for The Many Adventures of Natius and Friends Season III: Final Mix. I would like to give credit to the fanfiction: Waking the Dragons: The Power of One for the inspiration of the season and thank you for your continuing support for the series. Until then, constructive criticism, reviews and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
